Jiyuu e no Shoutai
by Belle Maundrell
Summary: [UA]Edward e Alphonse voltam para Rizembool depois de cinco anos na cidade. Quem será o misterioso assassino?[EdxWin RoyxRiza]
1. Chapter 1

**Olááá!!! xD**

**Minha primeira fic de FMA T.T ((emoção)) O início está uma droga, mas ao longo vai melhorando. Espero agradá-los então... REVIEWS!!!**

**Só lembrando que nenhum personagem de FMA me pertence, muito menos as músicas aqui publicadas.**

* * *

**Jiyuu eno Shoutai**

**Cap.1**

O Sol batia no rosto do garoto deitado na cama. Abriu os olhos lentamente quando sentiu os primeiros raios solares tocarem seu rosto. A figura loira possuía, belos orbes dourados, pele branca, e em plenos 19 anos sua estatura era mediana, agora já não era o chamado "baixinho", beirava os 1.72 de altura. Na cama ao lado, um outro rapaz dormia tranqüilamente, era seu irmão mais novo, tinha cabelo loiro mais escuro, muito próximo ao castanho, assim como a cor de seus olhos, era Alphonse, 18 anos. Apesar de irmãos, não tinham muito em comum. O mais velho, temperamental, introvertido, às vezes chegava a ser um tanto 'frio', seus olhos transpareciam apenas dor e tristeza. O caçula sempre alegre e prestativo, delicado, simpático com todos a sua volta.

Edward sentou-se e mirou seu braço direito, cujo era de metal. Fitou-o por instantes, já ia fazer dez anos desde o acidente que culminou com a morte trágica de seus pais e um automail implantado. Aquela triste noite em que tudo ocorrera e que ele se culpava pelo fato. Se não fosse teimoso a ponto de conseguir distrair seu pai na direção do veículo ele com certeza teria visto o carro que vinha no sentido contrário e provavelmente teria desviado, salvando assim todos membros da família Elric. Mas não, tinha que brigar justo naquela hora, fazendo Hohenheim virar-se para acomodar os irmãos, para logo em seguida ouvir a esposa gritar um 'Cuidado' e dois faróis o cegarem, saindo da pista, para em seguida o carro capotar várias e várias vezes. Acordou dois dias depois em uma cama de hospital, sem ter noção do que na verdade ocorrera. Perguntou pelo irmão mais novo, quem as enfermeiras o informaram que milagrosamente saíra ileso de tal fatalidade. Já sobre seus pais, elas emudeceram, levando-o ao desespero. Sentia asco de si mesmo.

Cerrou os punhos em um gesto de dor e uma careta formou-se em seu rosto, ergueu uma última vez os olhos para visualizar a paisagem da cidade.

- Já está na hora de voltar** – **disse em voz baixa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Os campos verdes traziam a velha paisagem rural, o vento soprava calmo balançando levemente o cabelo da jovem loira parada a janela. Mirava o céu espantosamente azul, perdidamente. Soltava sorrisos solitários, como se estivesse lembrando de bons e únicos momentos. Para aos poucos ele se tornar uma expressão triste.

- Idiota.– murmurou.

- Falando sozinha, Winry?** – **perguntou a figura minúscula parada na porta do quarto.

- Vovó!? Er...não...é que eu... – gaguejou corando fervorosamente.

**- **Pensando neles novamente, imagino. – soltou a velha para dar outra tragada em seu cachimbo.

-... –

- Você se preocupa demais. Ed e Al prometeram que um dia voltariam, além do mais... – fez uma pausa. – Já tem outras preocupações, ou esqueceu que daqui três meses v... –

- Não! Não esqueci – completou melancólica.

Fez-se silêncio no cômodo.

- Vou à casa de Kaede-san – saiu sem encarar a velha, quem a observou atentamente.

- Jovens! Não sabem o que querem da vida... – a velha suspirou resignada.

- Trimm Trimmm - ((onomatopéia desgraçada x.x)) O telefone tocava, desceu para atender com o habitual tom de vendedora.

- Automails Rockbell! Pinako falando. –

- Olá! – saudou a voz do outro lado. – Queria encomendar um braço direito, pois o que possuo não me serve mais, teria como fazê-lo? – completou.

- Ora, ora...Não imaginei que voltaria a ligar, Edward Elric. –

- Descobriu rápido, velha, me surpreende. – disse usando o tom sarcástico de sempre.

- Huhu! E então 'chibi' por que ligou? –

- ORA SUA! SAIBA QUE EU CRESCI! HAHAHA! JÁ POSSO DOMINAR O MUNDO! – ò.o

Al e Pinako, gota.

- Caham... – interrompeu o caçula.

- Egh..., Bem..Sim, liguei para avisar que estamos voltando a Rizembool. É claro...se ainda houver espaço para nós. – completou em um meio sorriso.

- Muito bem. Creio então que encontraram o que foram buscar na Central... –

- Na verdade, não, por isso mesmo, preciso de um novo braço. – respondeu sem jeito.

- Entendo... Façamos o seguinte...Se chegarem até amanhã, não lhe cobrarei nada. – brincou.

- FALA SÉRIO??? – O.O

- Aham. –

- Certo, então nos espere, antes que possa dizer 'chibi', estaremos batendo à porta. –

-? –

-Tututututu... –

- Toc Toc -

- Impossível... – resmungou indo até a porta.

- Oye! Velha Pinako. Sentiu nossa falta? -

Parados a sua frente os irmãos Elric. Realmente Ed havia crescido, o rosto as feições continuavam as mesmas apesar de agora ser um homem. Quanto a Al havia crescido muito, em relação a Edward principalmente, parecia estar uma cabeça acima do outro, além disso os cabelos estavam curtos, fora isso matinha a mesma expressão angelical e serena.

- Isso realmente é uma surpresa. E você, realmente cresceu, porém não continua um tanto baixo para a sua idade? – não ia perder esta oportunidade.

Uma veia latejante formou-se na testa do rapaz que era contido pelo irmão mais novo que possuía uma gota enorme na cabeça.

- Ha! Corta essa, estou muito bem deste tamanho. – ignorou o comentário cruzando os braços.

- Pelo menos na Central as garotas correm muito atrás de você, Nii-san. – a fala do menor fez Ed enrubescer por completo.

- Alphonse... – ù.Ú

- Huhuhuhu, vamos, entrem. – disse a velha dando passagem aos recém chegados.

- Nossa...este lugar continua o mesmo..._mas onde está Winry? – _completou em pensamento.

- Bem, irei ao mercado comprar algo para o jantar, acomodem-se, os quartos são os mesmos. –

- Ok. – disse Ed.

- Vou com você Pinako obaa-chan! –

- Não precisa Al, descanse e... –

- O Al tem razão – interrompeu o ambarino – Está ficando tarde, e uma anã como você não dará conta de carregar todas as sacolas, ou já esqueceu que estou em fase de crescimento? – sorriu.

Ela só o encarou e assentiu.

- Vamos Alphonse. –

- Até logo Nii-san. – disse o caçula despedindo-se cerrando a porta da sala.

- Uahhhh – bocejou – Estou com sono, vou tomar uma ducha e dormir um pouco. – dito isso, o rapaz não tardou em subir as escadas.

Não tão distante da casa dos Rockbell aproximava-se a garota loira, que pelo seu estado atual não se encontrava de bom humor.

- Itaii! Minhas costas doem. – resmungou – _Por que Kaede-san insiste tanto em tirar medidas de semana em semana? _Vovó! Já cheguei! – disse abrindo a porta, sem obter resposta – _Deve ter ido ao mercado. _Bom! Vou tomar um bom banho e descansar, já que não foi um dia calmo. –

- Droga! Esqueci! – A jovem se desesperou ao perceber que não se encontrava sozinha. Havia mais alguém ali, com certeza era uma voz masculina seria...- _Um ladrão!- _Esperou ao lado da escada, onde o invasor não conseguiria vê-la. Esse desceu em alta velocidade, Winry apossou-se de sua chave inglesa acertando em cheio o crânio do desconhecido.

- _Eu o matei?_ – foi seu primeiro pensamento enquanto cutucava o corpo do rapaz.

- Itai!- gemeu o indivíduo, fazendo Winry congelar. - Não seria mais fácil perguntar quem é, antes de atacar Winry? – disse enquanto esfregava o local amortecido.

- Nani? – o mirou confundida. – _Braço mecânico, cabelo loiro, anão..._ Ed? – perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Oi! Como vai v.."pow"_- _enquanto tentava saudá-la foi recebido com outro tiro de chave – EI! O QUE EU FIZ AGORA? – bravo, por novamente ter sido golpeado - Hã? W-Winry...está chorando? - ela encontrava-se cabisbaixa, pequenas lágrimas corriam por sua face. Sinceramente não era esta a reação que esperava da amiga.

- Winry? – arriscou.

- Idiota. – falou baixo.

- Hã? –

- Idiota, seu idiota, IDIOTA! – agora sim explodindo para deixar a mostra o rosto pálido onde a única cor presente era o vermelho dos olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- M-me desculpe...seja lá pelo que. – respondeu atônito enquanto sentiu-se empurrado, como algo se chocasse contra seu peito. – Winry... –

- Fiquei muito preocupada, pensei que tivesse morrido ou coisa parecida. Por que nunca mandou uma mísera carta? – disse enquanto apertava mais ainda o abraço em um gesto medroso, como se temesse que o loiro desaparece.

- Pra te ver desse jeito? – respondeu sério – Não queria que fosse correndo nos procurar como uma doida. Desculpe-me Winry. Ainda somos amigos, certo? – perguntou afastando-se levemente para mirá-la de frente, deixando transparecer um sorriso tímido.

- É claro, seu idiota! – sem querer bateu novamente com a chave na cabeça do amigo, derrubando-o.

- ITAIIIIII! SUA MECÂNICA MALUCA! QUER ME VER MORTO? – gritava enquanto se colocava em pé.

- Sinto muito...foi sem querer. – ç.ç

- Saia de perto! –

- Ah Ed! Deixa eu ver. – ela corria atrás do rapaz tentando ver o tamanho do estrago, enquanto esse apenas tratava de se esquivar. Nem notaram que já não estavam mais sozinhos.

- Mas que bela recepção, mas, por favor, tentem não destruir a casa, sim? – falou Pinako entrando cheia de sacolas, sendo ajudada pelo outro Elric.

- Gomen vovó.. – a loira parou bruscamente para encarar os dois parados na entrada, reconheceu imediatamente o acompanhante da anciã. - ALLLLLLLLL – correu para abraçar o amigo.

- Winry! – largou os pacotes no chão para retribuir o gesto da amiga.

- Nossa, você está ótimo! - Essa fala fez o jovem enrubescer.

– V-você acha? – disse um tanto encabulado.

- Com certeza! Garanto que as garotas correm atrás de você feito loucas. – sorriu. Agora sua cor já não era muito diferente a de um pimentão.

– N-n-não, na verdade...bem...hehe – tentando raciocinar.

Edward permanecia calado apenas observando a cena que se passava. Não lembrava da última vez que Al havia ficado tão rubro ou encabulado. Isso lhe fazia feliz, tinha que admitir, Winry sabia ser amável.- _Na verdade você é quem está ótima Winry...Ei, ei, ei.- _Reprimiu tais pensamentos.- _O que é isso agora, essa doida quase me matou, mesmo tendo este belo rosto, ahh e que rosto.- _Fechou os olhos.- _Um rosto angelical e...Pare de pensar asneiras Edward Elric.- _Parou seu olhar sobre ela deixando um pequeno sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Ela sentiu o olhar sobre si, virando-se para encará-lo e dedicar-lhe um sorriso doce e sincero.

- E você, Ed? – perguntou feliz.

- Hã, eu o que? – assumiu um leve tom rosado ao perceber que ela lhe dirigia a palavra.

- Arranjou uma namorada? – a cor pálida de Edward mudou do nada para o escarlate.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – falou desviando o olhar.

- Ora, eu sou a sua melhor amiga, tenho o direito de saber...ou não – franziu a

sobrancelha.

- Como? Você? – apontou para ela.– Minha melhor amiga? –

- Pelo menos eu era... –

- Keh! Bem dito, era. Encontrei alguém melhor pra me aconselhar e ela não é maluca, muito menos fascinada por máquinas, e ao contrário de você ela é bonita... –

- Er...nii-san – Al o cutucou.

- Ah e também não é violenta, ao contrário da senhorita Rockbell... –

- Nii-san... – Al tentava chamar sua atenção.

- O que foi Al? – já sem paciência de ser cutucado.

- Obrigada por mostrar o quanto insignificante eu sou para você Edward Elric – disse ela cabisbaixa, já chorando – Com licença, vou me deitar. – e saiu deixando o maior dos Elric arrependido, às vezes tinha nojo de seu próprio orgulho.

- Nii-san, seu baka – repreendeu Al.

- Mas, que diabos, o que foi que eu fiz? –

- Vai atrás dela, agora! –

- Eu não, vá você. – sentindo-se ofendido.

- NII-SAN! – Ò.Ó

- Ta bom, já estou indo. – gota.

Cerrada no pequeno quarto estava Winry, abraçada a uma almofada deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. Pensava em como uma pessoa podia ser tão infantil, tanto tempo se passara e em nada ele havia mudado, continuava o "pequeno" Edward, egoísta e orgulhoso, sentia raiva de si mesma por se preocupar tanto por ele, e não receber ao menos um "obrigado" em troca. Apertou ainda mais o objeto em suas mãos na suplica de desvencilhar-se desse sentimento ruim.

- Ed no baka... – disse enquanto secava as lágrimas. Alguém batia a porta do quarto. - Quem é? – perguntou.

- Sou eu Winry, Edward, abra a porta, por favor... –

- Saia daqui! – ordenou.

- Winry! Deixe de ser infantil e abra a porta. –

- Olha só quem fala, o senhor maturidade em pessoa – ironizou.

- Winry! Não me obrigue a entrar a força. –

-... –

- Um... dois.. e ... -

Ela abriu a porta, deixando a mostra a sua cara, que não era a das melhores. Os olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, sua expressão era de total raiva misturada à tristeza. O ambarino sentiu uma pontada em seu peito ao ver a face da jovem em tal estado.

- O que quer? – falou mirando o outro lado.

- Bom...m...me...des...me desculpe, não tive intenção de falar tudo aquilo... –

- É, mas disse – ainda usando o tom gélido.

- É que, bem, é como se...como se interferissem na minha vida. Esse tipo de assunto não é o dos mais agradáveis para mim. Fiquei nervoso, irritado, sabe que sou péssimo para controlar meu temperamento. Então se puder me des...- sua fala foi cortada pela garota ainda "fria".

- Irritado? Você é, insuportável, grosso, estúpido, não mudou em nada. – desabafou.

- É...Eu sei – abaixou a cabeça. Deixando-a perplexa por tal ação.

- Aff...- suspirou – Tudo bem, eu te perdôo - disse ela, para que imediatamente o garoto sorrisse. – Mas, com uma condição...- ele franziu uma sobrancelha – Que me conte quem é essa sua nova amiga, e o por que de tanta irritação, se possível, quero que conte tudo o que aconteceu na Central durante todos esse anos. De acordo? –

-... –

- De acordo Ed?

- Fazer o que...- disse por fim, derrotado.

- Então entre. – ela o puxou pelo braço para dentro de seu quarto, o fazendo sentar na cama.- Conte-me tudo. –

- Tudo o que? –

- Não se faça de tonto, pode ir falando. Primeira pergunta. Por quê ficou irritado com a história da namorada? –

- Eu... bem... é que..fui traído...?- mentiu.

- ...- ela o mirava esperando que algo mais saísse da sua boca. – Detalhes...e por quê a incerteza no final da sua frase? –

- Não quero falar sobre isso. –

- Hm...certo – respeitou o pedido, já que ela também não queria iniciar uma nova discussão. – Segunda pergunta. Quem é a sua amiga? –

- Noa. – respondeu desinteressado, esperando que aquilo acabasse logo, já se sentia desconfortável.

- E..como se conheceram? – ainda curiosa.

- Ela é irmã de Rose..Era só isso? – desgostoso com a conversa.

- Bom... parece que você está realmente sem ânimo...então, era sim... – o.O

- Então eu já vou – saiu, cerrando a porta sem se voltar para Winry.

- O que deu nele? – disse para si aturdida com a atitude do loiro.

Descia as escadas lentamente, enquanto ouvia duas pessoas conversando no andar abaixo. Uma com certeza era de Pinako, já a outra, para ele soava totalmente desconhecida.

- Boa noite, Pinako! -

- Kaede! O que faz aqui a esta hora da noite? – perguntou surpresa.

- Winry-chan...eu esqueci de tirar as últimas medidas para o vestido.

- Vestido? Vai ter festa de gala em Rizenpool? – interveio Edward que agora se encontrava no primeiro patamar.

- Ora, ora! Edward Elric? Você cresceu menino. – falou a velha, parada na sala conversando com Pinako.

- A senhora me conhece? – O.Õ

- Se conheço? Huhu, meu jovem, eu fiz o vestido de casamento da sua mãe, e também vi você e seu irmão Alphonse nascerem. Não deve se lembrar de mim, porque fui embora quando tinha apenas três anos, mas lembro-me muito bem deste par de olhos dourados. – sorriu agradavelmente.

- Eu...não sabia. – o.o

- Muito bem, Pinako, poderia chamar a sua neta para a última prova? –

- Sim, claro. – e subiu.

- Egh! Desculpe, mas, vestido? Em que ocasião nos encontramos? – perguntou como se fosse um estranho.

- Você não sabe? –

- Não, por isso perguntei. – u.u

- Winry está noiva. –

- C-c-como é que é? – quase engasgando com a própria saliva. O.O

- Sim, já faz dois anos. – sorriu.

- Ela não é muito nova? –

- Dezenove, é uma ótima idade. – seus olhos brilharam. Enquanto Edward possuía uma gota na cabeça.

- E quem é o noivo? –

- Ah, sim, Tasukihiro Seta, conhece? –

-...não. –

- É o filho do antigo General Tasukihiro Akashi. Agora é um dos homens mais respeitados desse país. -

Instantaneamente a imagem do rapaz lhe veio à mente, seria o mesmo por quem ela havia se apaixonado no ginásio? Ou se enganava?

- Seta? –

- Ele mesmo. –

- Mas ele é quatro anos mais velho! –

- Meu caro, amor não tem idade. – ela continuava com a mesma postura sonhadora.

-... –

- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada ao notar o tom pálido do rapaz.

- Sim..estou. Senhora Kaede, foi um prazer enorme conhecê-la, mas, se me der licença, irei dar uma volta. – fez um pequeno cumprimento para logo em seguida retirar-se da casa. No mesmo momento Winry descia.

- Boa noite Winry-chan! –

- Boa noite Kaede-san. –

- Vamos a última prova? –

- Claro – sorriu.

Vagava pensativo, as palavras da velha haviam o deixado confuso. Nunca se vira a imaginar a sua Winry casando... sua? Sim sua, sua AMIGA Winry casando, mas por quê não lhe contara nada? Como ela mesma havia dito "Tinha o direito de saber". Parou em frente ao rio, e deitou-se na grama úmida para visualizar as estrelas. Elas possuíam um brilho estranho naquela noite, assim como a Lua parecia mais redonda. Isso lhe trazia velhas lembranças, boas, divertidas, de um tempo em que não existiam preocupações. Cerrou os olhos, voltando ao tempo em que aquilo ainda era possível.

_**Era uma noite calma, muito bela por sinal. Em frente aquele rio que corria tranqüilamente duas crianças encontravam-se deitadas na grama a sua beirada.**_

_**- Ed? – chamou a menina.**_

_**- Hum? –**_

_**- Está acordado? –**_

_**- Sim, apenas pensava, por quê? –**_

_**- Não...é que, como está o Al? –**_

_**- Ficará bem, mamãe disse que não foi um corte fundo. –**_

_**- Entendo...Sorte a dele, que você estava lá para protegê-lo daquele cão. –**_

_**- Hã? –**_

_**- Eu queria ter alguém para me proteger... –**_

_**- Baka!E a vovó serve para que? –**_

_**- Ela não estará aqui para sempre...- fez-se silêncio. Os dois permaneciam sérios, cada qual com seus pensamentos.**_

_**- Já sei! – exclamou o loirinho em um salto chamando a atenção da amiga que o encarou curiosa. **_

– _**Winry, quando crescermos vamos nos casar, assim eu te protegerei! – disse apontando para si mesmo, com um ar heróico. **_

_**Os olhos da menina arregalaram-se.**_

– _**Nunca! – respondeu virando a cara.**_

_**- E por quê não? – perguntou sentindo-se ofendido.**_

_**- Porque eu não quero um garoto mais baixo que eu! –**_

_**- NANI?! OLHA SÓ, EU AINDA VOU CRESCER, E SEREI MAIS ALTO QUE VOCÊ! É UMA PROMESSA! -**_

_**- Não... - ¬¬**_

_**- WINRY! – ò.Ó**_

_**- Uahhhh. – bocejou se acostando ao corpo do amigo. – Obrigada Ed. – falou para logo em seguida adormecer.**_

Um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, aquelas memórias lhe traziam uma grande paz interior como desejava que isso fosse sempre.

- O que faz aqui, a essa hora? E neste frio? – perguntou docemente a voz as suas costas.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e virou-se para encontrar Winry que o fitava com meiguice.

- Apenas tomando um ar... – respondeu.

- Ar? Já passa da uma da manhã... – disse irônica.

- Tanto assim? – o.o

- Você não apareceu para o jantar...estava acabando de organizar minhas ferramentas e não o encontrei no quarto, imaginei que estaria aqui. – falou enquanto sentava ao lado do ambariano ainda deitado.

- Acho que perdi a hora... –

- No que pensava? –

- Hã? Na-nada em especial. – respondeu desviando o rosto.

- Sei – soltou desconfiada – Hmm.. será que...ah lembrei! – exclamou assustando um pouco ao silencioso Edward que apenas a fitou confuso.

- Quando éramos crianças, vínhamos aqui durante a noite, e se bem me lembro, foi aqui que você disse quando cresceríamos casaria comigo e então eu recusei. Depois disso prometeu que seria mais alto que eu, e pelo visto esta promessa conseguiu cumprir. –

- Keh! Baka. – podia –se notar um leve tom vermelho sobre as suas bochechas.

Ela manteve os olhos fechados ainda sorrindo, aproveitando ao máximo aquele terno momento.

- Está concretizando seu sonho, fico feliz por isso. Agora terá alguém para te proteger... – falou vagamente enquanto observava a Lua.

- Do que está falando? – o mirou confusa.

- Winry, por quê não me contou que está noiva? – sentou-se ainda com o olhar perdido.

- Como? – o.O

- Por quê não me contou? Como você mesma disse antes, somos amigos e eu tinha o direito de saber. –

- Ah! É que...bem...esqueci. – gota.

- Nani?! – virou-se bruscamente encarando a expressão abobalhada de Winry. – Sua doida! Fez toda aquela cena, me questionou sobre minha vida pessoal e ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que esqueceu de contar que está noiva? – veia pronta para saltar da sua testa. – Ha! Corta essa. – já tomando a postura original.

- Me desculpe, fazem menos de cinco horas que vocês chegaram, não há como contar tudo na hora... –

- Não estou brabo com você, apenas...apenas fiquei, chateado, essa sensação de ser sempre o último a saber me incomoda. –

- Sinto muito, de verdade. –

- Aff...tudo bem, esqueça. – nenhum dos dois voltou a se pronunciar por longos minutos.

- E então? –

- Então? –

- Como começaram? – foi mais específico, ganhando em troca um olhar espantado da loira. – Que foi? Só estou curioso. - ¬¬

- Certo...mas com uma condição. – Edward franziu a testa, e logo após sentiu como ela se aproximou ao seu corpo, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Quero que seja meu apoio. –

Surpresa! Nenhuma outra reação poderia vir do ambariano que se via estático perante a atual situação. -...preciso me acomodar melhor, se incomoda? – encarou-o.

- Faça o que quiser... – respondeu ele, desviando o olhar, tentando encobrir o tom rubro de sua pele.

- Então já posso começar. – disse largando um grande suspiro. – Foi na véspera do Baile de Formatura, quando eu estava no primeiro ano do colegial... -

_**Era a última aula do dia, mas aquele período parecia não ter fim. Já não prestava mais atenção na chata aula do professor de álgebra. Para ela aqueles números eram todos iguais, não possuía o mínimo interesse neles, os sabia decoro há muito tempo. Parou de brincar o lápis e virou-se para o lado para ver do que os colegas falavam, mais ninguém suportava ficar ali "enjaulado". Não foi nenhuma surpresa o tema principal da conversa, o Baile de Formatura, as garotas gabavam-se uma das outras, por causa dos pares que haviam arranjado, a cor e o modelito do vestido, o penteado, aquilo era uma questão de vida ou morte para elas. Porém com ela era diferente, estava com a mínima vontade de ir ao tal baile, sem animação, sem por quê de ir. Ouviu o sinal tocar, e viu como a "manada" de alunos saia em direção aos corredores. Ajeitou seu material e fez o mesmo que os outros, mas de uma forma mais civilizada. **_

_**- Winry-chan! – corria a jovem na sua direção.**_

_**- Oi Sheska. – respondeu sem nenhuma alegria em sua voz.**_

_**- E então, já tem companhia para o baile? –**_

_**- Já te disse que não irei. –**_

_**- O QUE?! VOCÊ TEM QUE IR! – chamando a atenção de todos ao redor, constrangendo a loira.**_

_**- Me dê um por quê de ir. –**_

_**- Porque sim! Rockbell! Arranje um par para o baile! E isto é uma ordem! – seus olhos faiscavam.**_

_**- Vou ver o que posso fazer... – com medo da amiga.**_

_**- Ótimo! – retornando ao tom doce. – Te vejo mais tarde. – despediu-se a deixando sozinha.**_

_**- Maluca...- falou para si. Ao virar- se para colocar os livros no armário, levou um grande susto.Era...ele...Ele...ELE! O garoto mais lindo de todo colegial: Tasukihiro Seta.**_

_**- Cuidado! – exclamou ele, segurando alguns livros que estavam prestes a cair.**_

_**- Me- me desculpe, sou tão patética... –**_

_**- Não, tudo bem. – sorriu timidamente, coisa fora do comum para alguém tão popular. -**_

_**Rockbell-san...Posso falar com você um minuto? – porém não obteve resposta, ela parecia estar no mundo da Lua. – Rockbell-san...? –**_

_**- O que? Falou comigo? – acordando do seu transe.**_

_**- É...bem na verdade, só criei coragem agora. Você sempre andava acompanhada daquele garoto loiro, e agora, presumo, eu, que ele não estuda mais aqui, então...fica mais fácil... –**_

_**- O Ed? Ele...se mudou com o irmão para a Central. – disse assumindo um tom melancólico, fazendo o rapaz moreno parado a sua frente sentir-se mal.**_

_**- Hum...Voltando ao assunto. Queria saber se, se talvez...será que não gostaria de ir ao baile comigo Rockbell-san? – Automaticamente ambos assumiram um tom avermelhado na face.**_

_**- P-p-p-poderia repetir? – era muito visível o rubro de sua face.**_

_**- Quer ir ao baile de formatura comigo? – sorriu assumindo o mesmo tom dela.**_

_**- Ah...Tasuki-kun...eu... –**_

_**- ELA VAI SIM! – falou a voz atrás da loira.**_

_**- Sheska?! – os grandes orbes da loira tomaram-lhe metade da cara ao vê-la ali.**_

_**- Sério mesmo? –**_

_**- Eu... –**_

_**- Claro que vai. – disse novamente interrompendo. – Winry estava apenas esperando pelo seu convite Seta-san. –**_

_**- É? Legal. – alargando ainda mais o sorriso. – Então combinado, sábado eu passo às oito horas na sua casa. Tchau. Rockbell-san, Shimagawa-san. – fez uma breve reverência e saiu caminhando radiante, em conseqüência do ocorrido.**_

_**- Sheska! O que foi isso? –**_

_**- Ora! Eu te fiz um grande favor, deveria me agradecer. E não se faça de tonta, sei muito bem que está caidinha pelo Tasuki há séculos. – no seu rosto um sorriso pícaro mantinha-se intacto.**_

_**- Não é verdade! – sua cor não era muito diferente da de um tomate.**_

_**- Ahhhhh, não negue, da pra ver nos seus olhos. –**_

_**- O fato de eu o considerar lindo, não quer dizer que estou apaixonada. – fingindo indiferença.**_

_**- Eu não disse "apaixonada", e sim CAIDINHA. – falou entre risos.**_

_**- Pare de tirar conclusões precipitadas. – bufou, trancando o armário.**_

_**- Pra quê tanto nervosismo assim, se, trata-se apenas de um garoto "lindo" – enfatizou.**_

_**- Você não tem mais nada pra fazer? – já tomando a porta de saída.**_

_**- Pare de fugir do assunto...o que pretende fazer? Agora terá de ir ao baile, já tem vestido?-**_

_**- Posso comprar um pela tarde. – respondeu sem emoção.**_

_**Sheska sabia ser chata quando realmente queria. Winry foi questionada sobre todo tipo de assunto relacionado ao baile. Também recebeu dicas do que fazer e o que não fazer. Sua cabeça estava preste a entrar em erupção, será que ela conseguia manter-se em silêncio por cinco minutos? Nunca imaginou que o caminho de volta se tornaria tão longo, e quando finalmente encontrou-se em sua residência apenas subiu e jogou-se na cama, para que pudesse desfrutar de alguns momentos de paz naquele dia horrível. **_

_**Enfim o dia do baile havia chegado, e a garota aguardava ansiosamente pela chegada do acompanhante, aquele seria seu primeiro baile, seu primeiro...encontro. Isso fez com que seu nervosismo apenas aumentasse e que seus ouvidos ficassem concentrados apenas no timbre dos ponteiros do relógio. Milhares de pensamentos vagavam por sua mente, mas estes foram interrompidos pelo som da campainha. Agora sua avó falava harmoniosamente com o visitante, para em seguida chamá-la.**_

_**- Winry! Seu amigo, Seta já chegou. –**_

_**- Já desço! – avisou do quarto.**_

_**Deu os últimos retoques, para em seguida descer as escadas, este o iniciou vagarosamente, fazendo o parecer um verdadeiro ritual. Usava um vestido negro que ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo, havia deixado os cabelos soltos, sendo assim, cobriam quase todas suas costas, sua maquiagem muito simples, porém era algo que não deixava de realçar os traços de seu rosto. Seta a olhava encantado, não acreditando na própria sorte.**_

_**- Você está linda! – foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu pronunciar.**_

_**- Obrigada – sorriu tímida.**_

_**- Então vamos? – oferecendo o braço.**_

_**- Sim. – proporcionando um dos mais belos sorrisos que ele já vira.**_

_**- Divirtam-se. – falou a velha Pinako.**_

_**- Obrigada vovó. –**_

_**- Boa noite Pinako-dono. –**_

_**- E cuide bem da minha neta senhor Tasuki. –**_

_**- Cuidarei. – abrindo a porta para que Winry acomoda-se no assento.**_

_**O salão encontrava-se totalmente adornado de maneira simples. A banda tocava uma música agitada enquanto alguns alunos ali dançavam animados. Aos poucos os amigos de Seta aproximaram-se para cumprimentá-lo, e perguntavam quem era a bela moça que o acompanhava, nesses momentos ela tinha vontade de sumir. Mais e mais se aproximavam, a elogiavam, transformando-a em um pimentão ambulante, para ela a causa de tudo aquilo era a quantidade de gente acumulada em um único espaço.**_

_**- Rockbell-san! Quer dançar? –perguntou ao perceber que ela não se encontrava nada confortável com a situação.**_

_**- Pode ser. – sorriu, sendo conduzida até a pista central, assim pelo menos se afastava da grande massa humana que a cercava com inúmeras perguntas.**_

_**Começaram a se movimentar de acordo com o ritmo rápido que ali soava. Ela ainda pode visualizar a amiga Sheska dançando com seu par, ninguém menos que o capitão da equipe de corrida Kurama Mizawa, dançava freneticamente mostrando a todos com quem estava. Logo percebeu a razão para que ela fosse ao baile. Aos poucos o ritmo foi diminuindo, tornando-se lento, os outros casais ao redor começaram a aproximar os corpos. Apenas eles dois continuavam inertes no centro do salão.**_

_**- Me concede esta dança? – perguntou aproximando-se do ouvido dela.**_

_**Winry apenas assentiu, colocando as mãos nos ombros de seu par, enquanto ele envolveu sua cintura. Sentia-se calma, feliz, podia ouvir as batidas do acelerado coração de Seta, porém o seu já não estava muito diferente. As respirações próximas e descompassadas, os lábios tocaram-se levemente, em um beijo tímido, que aos poucos foi se transformando em um beijo apaixonado, terno, romântico. Ficaram assim por um tempo, até que a necessidade de respirar os separou, mas para a surpresa de Winry, por um pequeno instante a pessoa que viu fora...Edward? ((óbvio que ela não contou a ele está parte de que o viu)). Voltou a si quando ouviu a voz de seu par.**_

_**- Rockbell-san.. –**_

_**- Não precisa me chamar assim, Winry já está bom. – sorriu envergonhada.**_

_**- Win..ry – disse com certa dificuldade. – Já faz muito tempo que eu venho...bem lhe observando...e...bom...eu...gosto de você, realmente, mas...acho que deve estar sentindo-se incômoda com tudo isso, e por eu estar indo...depressa demais...-**_

_**- Desculpe...não entendo... –**_

_**- Quer namorar comigo? – foi direto.**_

_**Ela ficou em silencio por alguns instantes. – Seta...- raciocinou, sendo certo ou não tinha de lhe dar uma resposta, aliás, aquela era uma oportunidade talvez única, e também não podia negar a grande sorte por aquele garoto declarar-se apaixonado por ela. – Eu aceito. – ambos sorriram e voltaram a se beijar.**_

- Ed! Está dormindo? – perguntou.

- Não, apenas pensava. –

- Em que? Posso saber? –

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que a minha melhor amiga, a minha irmãzinha, vai casar. – sorriu.

- Irmãzinha? – franziu a testa.

- Aham. – encarando-a.

- Ed...- ela fez uma cara séria. – Você não tem cara de ter uma irmã. – com essa ele praticamente capotou.

- E o que isso tem a ver? - ¬¬'

- Brincadeira, seu bobão!-

- Sei...- voltando a sentar-se normalmente.

- Ed? –

- O que? –

- Quer ser o meu padrinho? – perguntou fitando os belos orbes do rapaz.

O jovem se viu surpreso com tal convite.

– Posso pensar no caso... – a resposta dele fez Winry sorrir enquanto se acomodava melhor.

- Ei, ei, ei! Já é hora de entrar e dormir! – acanhado com tal "apegamento" que ela estava proporcionando.

- Ah, deixe de ser chato. Quero dormir aqui, está tão bom. – deixando-o mais vermelho.

- Keh! Garotas! – dando-se por vencido.

- Ed! –

- Que é agora? –

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, para em seguida adormecer. Ele a fitou um pouco confuso com aquilo.

- Idiota, não precisa agradecer. – sussurrou, pegando-a no colo e dirigindo-se a casa, subiu as escadas e levou-a até o quarto, depositando-a na cama e a cobrindo, saiu desejando uma boa noite ou pelo menos o que restava dela. Depois rumou para o seu próprio quarto, desejando que aquela noite conseguisse dormir.

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olááá!! xD**

**Muito obrigada a quem deixou review, deixaram esta criatura mais alegre ((xD). E estou muito longe de abandonar essa fic, aliás, ela é beeeeeeeeeeeem longa, amanhã estarei indo visitar meus parentes no Paraná, por isso a próxima atualização demorará um pouco. Fora isso, espero que aproveitem este capítulo, e deixem reviews, hoho e se não for pedir muito, que leiam também a minha outra fic "Uma mãe para Samara". Ta, ta, já chega... ¬¬**

"- duh -" fala normal

_"- duh -" _pensamentos

**_"- duh -"_** flashback

((duh)) comentários inúteis

* * *

**Jiyuu eno Shoutai**

**Capítulo 2**

Winry abriu os olhos sentindo-se incomodada pela claridade, contudo, sentia-se confortável. Acostumou-se melhor a luz e olhou ao seu redor, aquele lugar lhe era muito familiar até parecia...

- Meu quarto! Mas como? Quando? Quem...- um sorriso se formou – _Ed, me trouxe até aqui? Pobre dos seus braços, argh! Estou me chamando de gorda? Pare Winry, já chega. O melhor a fazer agora é agradecer a gentileza. -_

Vestia a mesma roupa da outra noite, e esta, por sinal se via muito amarrotada. Lavou o rosto e trocou-se. A casa estava muito silenciosa, abriu lentamente a porta do quarto dos irmãos, mas para sua surpresa apenas Al dormia, enquanto a outra cama encontrava-se vazia.

- Mas onde é que – aproximou-se da vidraça onde viu um Edward vestindo uma camisa branca e o típico calção –...o que ele está fazendo? - gota

Ele golpeava o inimigo imaginário com ferocidade, os movimentos repetitivos não o cansavam. O cabelo preso ao rabo de cavalo acompanhava seus movimentos. A pobre árvore era o grande alvo, notava-se a marca dos punhos dele encravados nesta. Ia reiniciar os golpes, quando sentiu uma forte dor no abdômen e em sua cabeça, caiu de joelhos no gramado levando uma mão ao local dolorido enquanto a outra usou para se apoiar.

- Yack! – gemeu – Será que resolveu acordar? – falou irônico pensando estar sozinho.

-...Ed? – era Winry quem se aproximava – Está tudo bem? – perguntou um tanto aturdida ao vê-lo no chão.

Levantou-se, e ao virar-se lhe proporcionou um falso, porém, um belo sorriso.

- Estou sim! – mentiu – Apenas..o que faz acordada? – tentou mudar de assunto.

- Não mude o assunto. – cortando-o.

- Eu apenas me desequilibrei, só isso. – ela o olhou com desconfiança – O que é? Não acredita? – falou desgostoso pela grande desconfiança presente nela.

- Ok...- decidiu aceitar a versão do rapaz.

- Agora responda a MINHA pergunta. –

- O por quê de eu estar acordada? – ele assentiu – Eu trabalho. – xD

- Hoje é domingo! – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Oh! É mesmo...não te contei, desculpe Ed. –

- Contou o que? – boiando.

- Durante as sextas e domingos sou voluntária no hospital. –

Uma nuvem negra cobria o rosto do rapaz – Tem mais alguma coisa que você não me contou? –

- Hm...- fez uma cara pensativa, colocando a mão sobre o queixo. – AH LEMBREI! Fui uma das madrinhas do casamento de Clara-san. – com essa, ele literalmente capotou.

- SERÁ QUE PODERIA ME DEIXAR A PAR DOS FATOS? – ò.Ó

- Me desculpe... – ela se encolheu, para logo depois seus olhos nublarem.

-...- gota.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, EU SOU UMA INÚTIL!! – ç.ç

- Wi-Winry...acalme-se... – u.u

- EU NÃO SIRVO NEM PARA MENSAGEIRA – T.T

- Winry...- temendo que Pinako e o irmão acordassem com o escândalo provocado pela loira.

- Eu virei uma poia. – Y.Y

- WINRY! QUER CALAR A BOCA! – o pouco de paciência havia se esgotado.

-...Seu...seu...GROSSO! – deu as costas, saindo a passos pesados.

- Matte! Winry! – chamou em vão – AGH! – voltou a cair, levando novamente a mão ao abdômen – Kuso! –

Ela ia voltar para falar mais algumas verdades para ele, porém quando o fez, viu como Ed tinha uma expressão de dor na cara, correu na sua direção com a intenção de ajudá-lo.

– Ed! O que foi? – aterrorizada.

- Nada! Eu estou bem. – respondeu, pondo-se em pé.

- Mas, eu ouvi você... –

- JÁ DISSE QUENÃO FOI NADA! – falou grosseiramente.

- Ed... –

- Vou ao meu quarto, acho melhor ir, antes que se atrase para o seu trabalho voluntário. – disse sem olhá-la nos olhos, para começar a andar, disfarçando a dor que sentia.

_- O que está escondendo de mim, senhor Elric? _– pensou enquanto observava o ambarino se afastar em direção a casa. Imitou o gesto, já que ainda tinha de tomar café. Agora já podia ouvir o som de talheres na cozinha, sinal de que sua avó havia levantado.

- Bom dia Winry! – cumprimentou um sonolento e sorridente Alphonse que descia em direção à cozinha.

- Bom dia, Al. – respondeu sem ânimo. – _Será que aquele idiota voltou a dormir? _– pensou enquanto mirava o andar superior

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado, mas não obteve resposta.

- _Se ele pensa que fugiu de me dar uma explicação está muito enganado, aquela desculpa esfarrapada de escorregão não colou nem um pouco. -_

_- _Winry! – voltou a chamar.

- O que? – saindo de seu transe.

- Tudo bem? Está pálida...- mudou a expressão alegre para uma preocupada.

- Estou sim, não se preocupe, é que apenas não tomei café. – aquilo não foi uma total mentira, afinal ainda não tinha desjejuado. – O Ed já acordou? –

- Como?...não...quando acordei, ainda dormia como uma criança HAHAHA – riu nervoso, agora era ele quem parecia pálido.

- _O que esses dois estão escondendo de mim? – _fez uma careta ao perceber o riso nervoso docastanho– Sei...mesmo assim obrigada, poderia avisar a vovó que já fui? -

- Ir? Aonde? E o café? É domingo! –

- Sou voluntária no hospital, posso comer algo no caminho. – abriu a porta parando bruscamente – Ah! E eu não volto para almoço. Tchau Al! – despediu-se cerrando a porta com certa disposição.

-...hospital? – soltou atordoado com a notícia.

- Al! –

O castanho virou-se para encarar o irmão, agora já fora de seu "esconderijo". – Nii-san! Devia estar descansando... – repreendeu com menção de ir até o outro.

- Você não contou nada, contou? – perguntou irritado.

- Tranqüilo, da minha parte Winry não saberá de nada, mesmo achando que deveria.. – mirou-o sério e viu como o irmão tinha o olhar vago – Tomou seus remédios? –

- Estão para chegar, acabaram na semana passada. - ¬¬

- E fica aí se expondo dessa maneira? –

- Não banque a mãe super protetora! Estou bem. – respondeu irritado.

- Claro, claro, ter um pedaço de metal alojado entre seus órgãos internos é uma coisa BEM normal, qualquer um tem, não é mesmo? Sem contar o fato de que isso se agrava em conseqüência de um ferimento causado por uma briga sem razão... – foi bem sarcástico na sua colocação. – Sabe muito bem que não pode fazer esforço excessivo, principalmente quando não possui... – continuou, mas foi bruscamente interrompido.

- Me deixe em paz! – suplicou irritado, batendo a porta do quarto.

- Nii-san... –

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- **Uahhh** – **espreguiçou-se o homem** – **_Já estou em Riore, mais um dia e chego a Rizembool, me espere, Win! -_

O homem era de aparência jovem, não parecia ter mais de 23 anos. Alto e magro, seus olhos eram negros, o cabelo da mesma cor e ralo, alguns fios mais compridos formavam uma fina trançado um lado de seu rosto. A pele extremamente branca, e pelos seus trajes militares em um estado impecável, indicavam um nível social mais elevado. Este descia na estação.

- Moço! Moço! – um garotinho puxava seu uniforme militar.

-Hm?– olhou para baixo e viu o menino com cara de cachorro pedinte. ((que má xD))

- Tem um trocado? – seus olhos marejavam.

- Se manda daqui moleque. u.ú – ordenou o empurrando, para logo voltar sua atenção para o traje militar, que agora batia com as mãos, na intenção de "limpar". – Está sujando meu uniforme. – lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

- Buaaaaaaa – fez com que o pobre saísse correndo se debulhando em lágrimas.

- Crianças! A escória da humanidade. - ¬¬

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

No dia seguinte parecia que os jovens haviam esquecido da discussão, já que Ed e Winry arrumavam a mesa normalmente.

- Quer dizer então que ele é o terceiro comandante das operações especiais dos militares... Legal. – disse o ambarino sem interesse.

- Uhum, e em breve passará a Comandante, no quartel do Sul. – comentou uma sorridente Winry.

- Entendo. – sorriu fraco.

- O que foi? – perguntou preocupada com o silêncio do amigo que a ajudava a por a mesa.

- Vou, dar uma volta. –

- ? –

- Não me esperem para o almoço. – colocou o último prato e deixou a cozinha.

- _O que deu nele?_ – pensou confusa.

- Winry! Telefone pra você. – chamou a avó.

- Ta! Já estou indo! – deixou o que fazia para dirigir-se a sala – Winry falando! –

- Win-chan! – a pessoa do outro lado da linha tinha uma voz doce e calma, e logo percebeu de quem se tratava.

- SETA-kun! -

Andava cabisbaixo levava as mãos nos bolsos e seus pensamentos encontravam-se em algum outro lugar. – _Parece ser um cara legal, mas por quê não consigo me sentir feliz?_ – parou debaixo de uma árvore, sentando-se com as costas apoiadas no caule desta – _Por quê meu peito_ _dói? Essa insegurança...Será que...-_ abriu os olhos – _Pare de pensar asneiras Edward Elric! Ela é SUA melhor AMIGA, é como uma irmã, apenas isso...apenas isso. – _sentia a leve brisa passar por entre seu rosto, as lembranças da infância voltavam a sua mente, era incrível como toda a fase de uma vida havia passado tão rápido, chegava a crer que não a conhecia mais, que passaram a ser meros estranhos, já não era de perceber outra coisa, estavam a tanto tempo longe um do outro, quantas coisas viveram distantes, as pessoas, as experiências. _– Que_ _tolice...Seta...Seta...esse nome não me é estranho...- _franziu a testa tentando lembrar de algohá muito esquecido. Edward sabia que o casamento era uma coisa inevitável, já que ele jamais teve a coragem para perceber e se declarar a tempo. Seu coração dizia para aceitar este novo sentimento que há muito se encontrava adormecido, mas sua mente dizia o contrário, aquilo só estragaria a relação ou resto de amizade que ainda existia entre os dois. Agora somente lhe restara aceitar a dura realidade pela qual passava. – Sinto muito...- sussurrou.

- Olá! O que temos para o almoço? – falou Al acomodando-se a mesa.

- Já voltou Al? –

- (nãooooooooo) Sim...parece que o dono da loja entrou em férias. - '

- Mas, o que é que você queria em uma loja de instrumentos musicais? – O.o

- Ed me pediu pra comprar umas cordas de guitarra, as dele já estão prestes a arrebentar. Por falar nisso, onde ele está? – perguntou sentando-se.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, Al, o Ed toca guitarra? – mais interessada no assunto música do que o paradeiro do loiro.

- Sim, já faz três anos. – XD

- _E depois sou eu quem não conto as coisas_.- pensou sentindo-se ofendida.

- Nós temos uma banda. – continuou o menor.

- Nani? – O.õ

- O que foi? Por quê essa cara? – perguntou ao ver a expressão abobalhada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa que a loira levava.

- Por quê vocês não contam as coisas legais? – Y.Y

- O nii-san não contou? –

-...não. –

- Hum...acho melhor ele te contar então. – Winry, gota.

- Toc toc – alguém batia na porta.((sérioooooooo? O.o))

– Um minuto, por favor! – falou da cozinha voltando-se para o amigo – E você, não fuja, quero que me conte melhor sobre esta história de banda.

- E o meu almoço? – perguntou assustado, temendo morrer de fome.

- Sirva-se! – disse ela para logo depois abrir a porta e não acreditar quem via na sua frente.

- Geralmente você demorava menos tempo para a abrir a porta e não ficava com essa cara. – o homem parado, sorria divertido.

- Se-SETA! – exclamou emocionada, jogando-se nos braços do noivo, que retribui o abraço, para logo depois depositar um sedento beijo em seus lábios. Separaram-se minutos depois, para recuperar o fôlego.

- Se soubesse que essa seria a minha recepção, teria esperado mais para voltar. – disse todo empolgado.

- Bobo. Sabe que eu não agüentaria tanto. -

- É eu sei. – xD

- Convencido... –

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Winry o almoço vai es..Quem é? – perguntou Al, que voltava para procurar a amiga que demorava em retornar à cozinha.

- Ahhhh...Al...este é.. –

- Sou Tasukihiro Seta, noivo da Winry. Você... – cortou a fala da loira.

- Alphonse Elric, sou um amigo. – apresentou-se cordialmente.

- Ah, então você é o tal Elric de que a Win sempre fala. –

- Er...prazer. – sorriu torto.

- _Então é este o desgraçado – _pensou, enquanto cerrava o pulso direito discretamente.

- O prazer é todo meu, "Alphonse".– lhe lançou uma mirada assassina, que fez o castanho transpirar. – Al, gota.

– Etto...Winry, eu vou visitar, visitar, visitar Izumi-sensei! – sorriu nervoso, passando entre o casal, em direção a porta.

- Al...Izumi mora em Dublith... – gota.

- Jura?! Hehehehe, bem...mamãe sempre dizia: "caminhar faz bem". Então, foi um enorme prazer conhecê-lo...e...tchau! – fechou rapidamente a porta, com o típico riso nervoso.

- O que deu nele? – espantada com a ação do amigo.

- Vai ver que realmente estava com vontade de caminhar. – respondeu normal.

- Ele nem almoçou! – O.ó

- Esquece isso..Por falar em comida, o cheiro está bom! -

- Está mesmo? – ela o encarou com uma expressão duvidosa.

- Já disse que amo sua comida. – beijou-a.

- Só a comida? – fingiu estar decepcionada.

- Hum..pode ser...- sorriu malicioso enquanto a abraçava e descia os beijos para o pescoço da garota.

- AL! Você comprou o que eu lhe pe...- era Edward quem entrava escancarando a porta, deparando-se com a cena um tanto, constrangedora para Winry e Seta. Ao perceber o que faziam o ambarino enrubesceu.

- E...bom eu vou ver se ele não está...aqui fora... – disse dando às costas para a cena.

- ED! Espera. – a garota desvencilhou-se dos braços do noivo, que não gostou nada deste gesto e correu para segurar o braço do amigo.

- Que? -

- Quero te apresentar a uma pessoa. –

- Tasukihiro Seta. – disse sem emoção.

- Edward Elric. –

- V-vocês se..conhecem? – o.ô

- Professor substituto na escola militar e um dos comandantes das forças especiais, agora que eu o vejo o reconheço, sabia que o "Seta" me era familiar. – comentou sem emoção.

- He, foi um aluno muito aplicado na escola de cadetes, e um dos primeiros da classe na escola Central, porém abandonou a promissora carreira militar para se dedicar à música, que patético. – disse sarcástico.

- Ora seu. Só está entre os militares por causa do seu pai. – provocou.

- Como é? –

- Já chega! Os dois! – gritou a loira, intrometendo-se na discussão.

- Me desculpe Win. É que, ele só causou problemas para mim. Tanto fora, como em classe. –

- Ha! Não me faça rir, era você quem matava aula e cantava as garotas que sentavam à frente e..- parou ao perceber o olhar de Winry sobre si. – Vou dormir. Foi um prazer lhe ver novamente "Seta-kun". – enfatizou, tomando a direção às escadas.

- O mesmo digo a você "Chibi-chan". –

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE ANÃO, QUE NÃO PODE SER VISTO NEM COM UMA SUPERLUNETA!? – ò.Ó

- Continua o mesmo pirralho de sempre. – suspirou o moreno.

- ME DEIXE EM PAZ! Ù.Ú – virou-se e subiu.

- ED! – chamou Winry, porém, foi detida pelo braço.

- Ele sempre causou problemas na escola, violento, rebelde, um típico encrenqueiro. –

- Na.. –

- Não falemos disso agora, vamos almoçar? – sorriu.

-...sim. – sorriu forçado.

_- É ele quem toma seus pensamentos e não o outro...Darei um jeito nisso. – _calou-se em pensamentos.

- Não vem? –

- Já estou. - :)

No quarto dos Elric...

_- Mera ilusão, se ela soubesse o tipo de canalha que o Tasukihiro é, com certeza não estaria com ele...mas, não tenho provas, e o valor da minha palavra comparada a dele é o que? Absolutamente nada – _fechou os olhos – _Será que sou tão inútil assim? Não consigo nem ao menos proteger uma mera...amiga de infância..- _virou-se na cama, fitando o teto – _Ninguém mais sofrerá nas mãos dele, eu juro, dessa vez será diferente, nada me afastará da Winry, agora mais do que nunca ela necessita da minha ajuda. Eu te prometo Win, te safarei desse babaca.- _assim adormeceu, pensando na maneira mais adequada de provar o mal feitor que seu noivo era.

Na cozinha...

- Realmente! Essa comida está excelente. –

- Que bom que gostou. – disse, enquanto cruzava as mãos e apoiava os cotovelos sobre a mesa, depositando o queixo sobre elas. – Quan-quanto tempo ficará dessa vez? – baixou o olhar. Ele parou de comer instantaneamente para fixar os olhos sobre a noiva.

- Bem...preciso acertar umas coisas com papai, já que ele está na cidade...e depois embarco para Dracma...- o ambiente foi tomado pelo silêncio.

- Entendo...- disse triste.

- Aaaaaa, não fique assim Win...Você sabe que eu não vou demorar. –

- Sempre diz isso... – murmurou virando a cara.

- Entenda..são ordens superiores, não posso contrariá-las e.. –

- Já disse que entendo – cortou-o.

- Mas então pare de agir assim! – começando a perder a paciência.

- EU TENHO MEDO SETA! – ergueu a face, deixando a mostra algumas lágrimas.

- W-Winry...- levantou-se para abraçá-la.

- Me deixe sozinha por enquanto, Seta... –

- Mas eu... –

- Por favor...- ela lhe suplicou.

- Não brinque comigo assim. – agora era ele quem se sentia ofendido.

- EU SÓ QUERO FICAR SOZINHA! – perdeu totalmente o controle.

Tais vozes fizeram o rapaz loiro acordar, e com isso, este desceu às pressas para ver o que acontecia na casa. Deparou-se com a amiga que subia os degraus com velocidade, trombando com seu ombro direito. Mirou com ódio o moreno, ainda parado no primeiro patamar.

- Seu...- pulou sobre ele, soqueando-lhe o rosto. – O que fez para deixar a Winry assim? – o ódio era carregado em sua voz.

- Não se meta nanico! Não é da sua conta. – respondeu devolvendo o golpe.

- Mas o que se passa aqui? – agora era Pinako quem voltava junto com o caçula dos Elric.

- Pinako-obaa-chan! –

- Dona Pinako. –

- Seta? –

- Olá! – cumprimentou, largando Edward, mostrando um sorriso cordial.

- Poderiam explicar, o que faziam se digladiando na minha sala? –

- Este imbecil fez Winry chorar! – um nervoso Edward acusou.

- Já disse para não se meter nisso! –

- Calem a boca, os dois! – voltou a chamar a atenção. Al só observava. – Edward! Como assim, ele fez a Winry chorar? –

- Eu vi e ouvi, deviam estar discutindo, mas então quando desci, ela saiu correndo e.. –

- Eu não a fiz chorar. – defendeu-se Seta.

- O que disse, seu cínico? – ò.o

- Disse que não a fiz chorar, não intencionalmente. – explicou de má vontade.

- N.. –

- Cale-se! Continue. – disse virando-se para Tasuki.

- Apenas lhe disse que teria que voltar rápido e então ela se descontrolou, começou a chorar, e..e...eu não queria... – neste momento Ed encontrava-se mudo e estático, não acreditando naquelas palavras.

- Entendo a reação dela. – suspirou a velha.

- Dona Pinako, ela não vai querer falar comigo agora..será que poderia, dizer, que eu sinto muito? -

- Seria melhor se tentasse evitar este tipo de situação, começando por largar esta carreira...- ele não respondeu a pergunta.

- Tenho que ir. Desculpe-me, novamente. – despediu-se com uma breve reverência e deixou a casa.

- Não mudou nada. – disse a anciã, após o moreno ter saído.

-... –

- Mas, quem me surpreendeu foi você. – voltando-se para o ambarino.

- E-e-eu? Por-p-por quê? – Ô.o

- Partir para cima de alguém que fez minha neta chorar. – Edward ruborizou por completo.

- N-n-n-não é nada di-disso...- articulou, fazendo um "x" com as mãos.

- Sei. –

- Foi instintivo! – defendeu-se.

- Eu não falei nada Edward Elric, no que está pensando? – o loiro voltou o olhar para o irmão que o observava com um sorriso pícaro.

- Ora...- mais rubro ainda (se isto for possível) – Sua velha caduca. Ò.o – deu as costas aos dois presentes e pôs-se a voltar para seu cômodo.

- _Fico feliz por isso Edward, e se quiser posso até ajudá-lo._ – pensava a velha enquanto via o mais velho afastar-se

- _O que aquela velha está pensando que eu sou? ¬¬_ - xingava-a mentalmente durante o percurso até o quarto. Parou em frente à porta do quarto de Winry, na intenção de chamá-la – _Se eu for lá agora, não adiantará de nada..- _continuou o trajeto a passos lentos e ouviu como o irmão atendia ao telefone no andar debaixo.

- NII-SAN! LIGAÇÃO PARA VOCÊ! – chamou-o.

- Aff..-suspirou - _E essa agora.. _Já estou indo. – respondeu.

- Moshi!Moshi! –

- Ed é você? – falou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Sim...quem fala? –

- Como assim quem fala? - ¬¬

- A ligação está ruim. – mentiu.

- É Noa...sabe, a sua amiga... –

- Quem? – gota.

- Noa... –

- N-NOAAAA-CHANNNN – gritou, fazendo a outra afastar um pouco do fone – Como vai? -

-... –

- Por quê não disse logo que era você? –

-... –

A que se deve a sua ligação? –

-... –

- Noa-chan, você está aí? –

- Sim. – u.u

- ENTÃO FALEEE – gritou novamente.

-...- gota.

- Desculpe sair tão rápido assim, da Central. –

- Russel conseguiu. – disse ela, cortando o assunto.

- Eh?! Conseguiu? – o.ó

- Sim..conseguiu. –

-...o que ele conseguiu? – boiando.

- O contrato.. – já perdendo a paciência.

- ? –

- Para o show... – respondeu controlando-se.

- MAS ISTO É O MÁXIMO!!! - \o/

-... –

- Para quando? –

- Três semanas. –

- O QUE???!!! – O.O

- É eu sei é... –

- É O MÁXIMO!!! –

- O.O –

- Estou voltando em uma semana. –

-... –

- Te ligo depois. Ja ne! – colocando o fone no gancho.

-...tchau – boiando.

- YAHOOOOOOOO! – o/

- O que aconteceu? – um assustado Al entrava na sala.

- AL! Conseguimos! – seu sorriso não era normal.

- Conseguimos?...o que? – gota.

- Show no Ginásio Central. –

- C-como? – ainda sem entender.

- Eu sei, é incrível! –

- Como...quando...quem? –

- Bem...foi o Russel. - ¬¬

- E para quando? –

- Quando o que? –

- A apresentação.. –

- Três semanas, é o tempo até o festival. – ele estava eufórico.

- Nani? É pouco tempo! –

- É tempo suficiente. –

- Mas e quando voltaremos? –

- Semana que vem, até lá, relaxe – saiu dando tapinhas no braço do irmão, ainda tinha o estranho sorriso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seta se aproximou da mansão, ali seu pai passava alguns dias durante as suas férias. Tocou a sineta e alguns segundos depois se pode ouvir um "já vai" de dentro da casa. Um homem de estatura mediana, gordo, um tanto calvo e com um grande bigode abriu a porta.

- Em que posso ser útil? - perguntou o homem sem prestar muita atenção na fisionomia da pessoa parada à sua frente.

- Olá...papai. – o homem abriu os olhos, muito surpreso.

- Se-Seta! –

- Sentiu a minha falta? – sorriu.

- Mas, que diabos..como? –

- Posso entrar um minuto? Preciso conversar com o senhor. – tornou a expressão cordial em uma séria. O velho deu espaço para que esse adentrasse na casa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O barulho do estômago era o único ruído que quebrava o silêncio no cômodo. – _Estou morrendo de fome, mal almocei e não comi nada a tarde inteira. _– ouviu a porta abrir no andar debaixo.

- Tadaima! – saudou Ed.

- Okaeri! – respondeu o mais novo.

- HuhuhuhuhumuahahahahahahaHAHAHA. xD – ria diabolicamente o mais velho.

-...e isso agora... T.T –

- Veja Al! – lhe entregou um envelope.

- O que é isso? – mirando-o sem entender o que passava.

- As passagens! HAHAHA – voltou a rir sinistramente.

- Como conseguiu tão rápido? – perguntou surpreso por tamanha façanha do primogênito.

- Tenho meus métodos. – sorriu orgulhoso.

- E...já contou a Winry? –

O ambarino abriu a boca para responder, porém, foi interrompido pela garota que descia as escadas.

- Contar o que? – pediu curiosa, olhando de Al para Ed.

- Contar? – o maior, engoliu seco – Não há nada para contar! Hahaha...he – riu nervoso, fazendo a loira franzir a testa.

- A verdade é, que voltaremos para a Central...- interveio Al.

- Nani? –

- Seu dedo duro! Ò.Ó – falou entre dentes.

- Mas...por quê? –

- Bom...Conseguimos uma boa proposta para uma apresentação na Central, não podemos desperdiçar essa chance. – '

- Entendo... –

- Ah! Não faça essa cara, nós voltaremos. –sorriu Ed, tentando levantar o ânimo da amiga.

- Você não mudou em nada! – ela saiu, deixando os dois irmãos parados estupefatos no meio da sala.

- A culpa é sua. - ¬¬

- Na-NANI? Por quê a culpa é minha, por ela ser uma, chorona? – Ù.Ú

- Seu insensível. – lhe lançou uma mirada assassina.

- Al..Al...acalme-se. – dizia enquanto se acurralava a parede.

- Nii-san, você fez a Winry chorar. – ò.ó

- Na-não...ela não estava chorando..eram..eram...apenas gotas! Isso mesmo gotas de suor..hahhahahaha...gotículas.. – gota.

- NII-SAN! SEU BAKA. – e "pow", um murro acertara em cheio a cara de Edward.

- Alphonse! Não mate o seu irmão mais velho! – falou enquanto tocava o local socado.

- SEU BAKA... -

Algum tempo depois...

- Precisava bater tão forte? – repreendeu, depositando a bolsa de gelo sobre as "feridas".

-... - ¬¬

- Vai me ignorar agora? –

-... –

- Desisto. Avise a velha Pinako que não volto para o jantar. –

-... –

Edward saiu batendo a porta, e o mais novo mirou o relógio incrédulo.

_- São apenas quatro horas, o que esse idiota vai fazer todo esse tempo? ¬¬ -_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Na estação um grupo de militares descia, já eram altas horas, prestes a amanhecer.

- Hum, então AQUI é Rizembool. – falou o homem moreno, de olhos amendoados e azuis, quase negros. Este tinha a mão no queixo como se pensasse alguma coisa.

- Por quê esta ênfase em "AQUI" Coronel? – lhe questionou a militar loira.

- Hahahaha. Eu não quis ofender a sua terra natal, Rizinha. – justificou um tanto medroso.

- Certeza? – franziu a sobrancelha - Ah... e é, "Tenente" – corrigiu.

- Hehhehe, é claro que sim...Ten-Tenente. –

- Coronel! O carro já está pronto. – avisou Havoc.

- Mas que pena, digo pena, por não podermos continuar a nossa agradável conversa "TENENTE" Hawkeye...vamos? – sinalizando o automóvel.

- Coronel! O senhor vai ficar aí? O.ô – falou ela, já dentro do veículo.

- Nani? Ei, eu sou o superior de vocês. –

- Apresse-se Coronel. – já impaciente que agora tinha uma veia latejante em sua testa e entrava no carro. – Como você é lerdo. - ¬¬'

- Ora! Mais respeito com o seu superior. –

- Estou te incomodando? – olhar maligno.

- Hahahaha...eu disse...isso? – suando frio.

- Talvez... –

- Taisa! –

- O QUE? x.x –

- Chegamos! –

- Nossa que rápido...- respirou aliviado.

- Taisa! Postura por favor! – ordenou a Tenente.

_- Por quê sempre eu sou o vilão?_ – gota.

Saíram do carro, que se encontrava estacionado em frente a uma moradia um tanto, "isolada".

- Taisa! –

- Tenente Havoc! Informe-nos da atual situação. –

- Sim! Segundo nossos dados coletados, esta casa pertencia a Kaede Nawgawa, modista de renome por esta região. O vizinho achou estranho a falta de movimentação na casa, já que a proprietária não saiu em momento algum. E além de tudo, o movimento de clientes estava baixo. Encontrou a vítima no ateliê, após isso a polícia local tomou conta do caso. –

- Suicídio? –

- Já descartamos esta hipótese, já que era uma pessoa bem relacionada, e sem antecedentes hospitalares, não haveria motivos para acabar com a própria vida – relatou o oficial loiro.

- Homicídio? –

- Tudo indica que sim, há sinais de luta, e as manchas prolongam-se até a cozinha. –

- Quer dizer que ela foi ferida em um cômodo, correu ou arrastou-se e morreu em outro? –

- Foi a conclusão a que chegamos, senhor. Além de que a provável causa da morte seja, pancada forte na cabeça, e não os três tiros no peito, eles só teriam acelerado o processo. –

- Você mesmo disse que ela era uma pessoa bem relacionada, que inimigos viria a ter? -

- Nós ainda não sabemos, senhor... –

- Então o faça! – ordenou ao subordinado.

- S-senhor.. -

- Algum problema Tenente? –

- N-não. - ele fez a reverência militar voltando-se para os demais soldados - Homens! Procurem mais! Qualquer detalhe, por mínimo que seja é importante. –

- O senhor não está exagerando? – disse Riza.

- Isso tudo.. –

- Hã? – voltou para encará-lo.

- Isso tudo, é muito estranho, por quê justamente a nossa unidade foi mandada para cá?. – falou colocando uma das mãos sobre o queixo.

- Talvez seja pelo fato de que estávamos há alguns minutos daqui, senhor... – u.u

- Pode ser, mas... é muito estranho. – disse por fim.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- Não preguei o olho, estou morrendo de sono, o que será que..-_

- BOM DIA! – a porta que fora aberta bateu com força em seu nariz e uma Winry estranhamente feliz entrou, já não lembrava o desespero do dia anterior.

- Winryyyyy. Ò.Ó – grunhiu cobrindo o nariz – O que pensa que está fazendo? –

- Ora, não seja grosso, só vim dar bom dia. - ¬¬

- Não seria melhor, bater na porta antes? – o rapaz continuava com a mão no local ferido que insistia em latejar.

- Mas aí não seria surpresa. – Ed com uma nuvem negra formada sobre sua cabeça – O que aconteceu com o seu nariz? – perguntou inocente.

- Nani?! – instantaneamente cerrou os punhos, deixando à mostra o "pequeno ferimento".

- E-Ed! O que houve com você? Quem fez isso? – ela assumiu uma postura desesperada.Enquanto uma gota crescia na testa do rapaz.

- Você não sabe? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Não.. –

- Não ficou sabendo? –

- Não... –

- Ninguém te contou? –

- Não... - ¬¬

- Tem certeza? –

- Não... – Ò.Ó

- Quer que eu te conte? –

- Sim... –

- Está preparada? –

- Sim...

- Ok. Então.. – respirou fundo, tomou fôlego, e..- FOI VOCÊ! SUA MALUCA! – gritou apontando a menina.

- EU?! – injuriada.

- É! VOCÊ! – Ò.Ó

- Eu nego. – xD

- Winryyy... – neste momento o ambarino fervia de raiva.

- Ahh não seja chorão. – ela o puxou pela mão, guiando-o até o banheiro – Vem aqui. –

- O que pensa que está fazendo? –

- Pare de reclamar. – estava de costas para ele, procurando alguma coisa no armário – Achei! –

- A-Achou? o.O – ela virou-se com um sorriso, e se aproximou do rosto do amigo.

- Pronto! – havia posto um band-aid sobre a ferida do loiro – Não está melhor? –

-...- agora parecia mais como um tomate de olhos dourados.

- Te espero lá embaixo. – despediu-se.

_- Mas o que diabos foi isso? –_

- Nii-san! – Al o chamava.

_- Que horas são afinal? –_

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir que alguém batia a porta.

- Nii-san! Você está aí? – perguntou.

- Al! O que foi? –

- Já está pronto? Estamos te esperando, anda logo. –

_- Esperando? Esperando pra que? _– u.u

- Vai demorar muito? – o castanho voltou a perguntar.

- Er...já vou?! – o.O

- Vê se não demora. – ouviu os passos do irmão se afastando.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ele desceu. Na sala um Al impaciente, vestia uma regata, calção e chinelos, e uma Winry distante, usava um vestido leve. Os dois o aguardavam.

- Vão sair? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Como assim, "vão sair?" – uma nuvem negra pairava sobre a cabeça da garota.

- Eu falei algo errado? - '

- Você esqueceu? – agora era o mais novo que perguntava.

- Esqueci?...O que? – u.u

- Ontem no jantar, combinamos que iríamos ao rio. - ¬¬

- Acontece que eu não estava no jantar. ¬¬' – defendeu-se o ambarino, cruzando os braços.

- ? –

- É mesmo você não estava. HAHAHA! – riu Winry – E estava aonde? – Ò.Õ

- Não é da conta de vocês. - ¬¬

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente.

- Nós não estávamos indo ao rio? – Al começou a se incomodar e resolveu puxar assunto.

- Hum...é mesmo. Ed, você vai assim? – apontou para as roupas do maior, uma calça negra, camisa branca, juntamente com a jaqueta da mesma cor da calça, completando, o par de luvas e o típico rabo-de-cavalo.

- Algo errado com as minhas roupas? – sentiu-se injuriado.

- Bom, se você estiver em um lugar preste a ter uma tempestade de neve... –

- Não exagere. – gota.

- Vai trocar de roupa, AGORA! –

- E desde quando você manda em mim? –

- Ed...- chave inglesa oculta.

- Er...Acalme-se Winry...- medo – Eu já estou subindo... –

- Apre.. –

- Já estou pronto! HAHAHA – agora vestia uma camisa regata branca, o típico calção e chinelos, mas o cabelo continuava intacto.

_- Incrível_...- pensou espantada.

_- Essa chave faz milagres_ – pensou Al.

- E então? Vamos? – disse o loiro, que tomava a frente dos dois.

Al e Winry gota – _Como ele muda de humor rapidamente... _– pensaram os dois.

No rio...

- Ahhhhhh – espreguiçou-se Alphonse – Este lugar é ótimo. –

- Winry-chan! Al-kun! Ed-kun! – uma garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos aproximava-se correndo.

- Nelly! – falaram os três em uníssono.

- Demorei muito? – sorriu.

- Não, imagine. – tratou de informar Winry – Chegamos agora mesmo. – deixando a amiga mais tranqüila.

- Que bom! Nossa, vocês cresceram! – referia-se aos Elric.

- Isto foi uma indireta? – adiantou-se Edward.

- Imagine Ed...- gota. Al apenas observava a menina.

- Fazia tempo que não vinha até aqui. Este lugar não mudou em absolutamente nada. – disse Winry.

- Lembra quando vínhamos brincar aqui quando crianças? – a castanha fechou os olhos, como se lembrasse de algo.

- Uhum...o Ed quase se afogou uma vez, não era tão raso quanto ele imaginava – riu a loira.

- É mesmo! Tão pequeno...- riu também.

- Oye! Vocês não tem nada melhor pra fazer? – interveio irritado o ambarino, que estava sentado encostado à árvore.

- Finalmente abriu a boca! – a amiga disse divertida, ele apenas ignorou o comentário.

- Al? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Nelly.

- O que? – voltou a si, desconcertado.

- É que está tão distante... –

- Ah, isso...não é nada...só..pensava. – sorriu.

- Nós viemos aqui para conversar ou nadar? – falou a loira, que já se desfazia do vestido, para ficar apenas com o biquíni negro que usava.

Edward a olhou, atordoado, a falta de roupa da amiga o desnorteava. Sentia-se quente por algum motivo, e este com certeza não era causado pelo calor que fazia.

- Eu vou também. – levantou-se o irmão mais novo, desfazendo-se da regata.

- Você não vai? – perguntou Nelly ao perceber que o maior nem se movera.

- Egh...não, não, me sinto melhor em terra firme. - ¬¬

- Bem...que seja, nós estaremos lá, caso mudar de idéia. –

- Sim obrigada.. – respondeu sem interesse – _O que é isso agora, purifique esses seus pensamentos Edward Elric, Winry é sua amiga, quase uma irmã. Ahh..maldito calor, será melhor se eu for para casa. É isso, eu vou me levantar e sair. –_

- Tem certeza que está bem, Ed? – era Winry quem estava a sua frente, com uma expressão preocupada na face – Está bem? – repetiu.

- Eu...preciso ir..é isso. Hehe..com-com licença. – em nenhum momento mirou diretamente os belos olhos azuis dela, apenas saiu correndo, deixando-a com um "?" estampado na cara.

_- O que deu nesse idiota agora? É melhor ir atrás dele. –_

**-** Arf – suspirou – _Finalmente, paz, silêncio, ar... –_

- Aí está você!** - **ele abriu os olhos subitamente ao ouvir a doce voz que se aproximava. – Por quê saiu assim? Está mal? – direcionou a mão até a testa do amigo, que voltava a enrubescer - Não parece febril... –

- O-O que faz aqui? –

- Te procurando..o que mais? - ¬¬

- Bom, eu não disse que ia sumir, e sim, que tinha que ir.. –

- É! E eu fiquei preocupada! –

- Não era pra ficar..- desviou o olhar.

- Você não mudou em nada.- novamente o puxou pela mão – Vem, vamos. –

- Ei, ei, ei. Eu vou ficar aqui! – tratou de soltar-se.

- Então eu fico com você. -

- Mas, é claro que não! –

- Te incomodo? –

Ele ficou em silêncio por uns instantes. – Ta..vamos. – deu-se por vencido.

- Obrigada Ed! – ela sorriu e beijou seu rosto, coisa que fez com que ele se tornasse um pimentão. Retornaram até a margem do rio. – Ei pessoal! Resgatei o nosso amigo. –

- Você faz milagres Winry-chan! – sorriu a castanha.

- Nii-san! Foi domado! – riu Al.

- Alphonse! – grunhiu.

- Huh? – ela o olhou curiosa.

- O que foi? – resmungou cruzando os braços.

- Ainda está de camisa? –

- Algum problema? –

- Vem logo, Ed! – Al o puxou para dentro do rio, estava ensopado, e o cabelo cobria seus olhos.HAHAHAHAHAHA... –

- Eu vou te matar! Ù.Ú** – **retirou a encharcada camisa, que agora se prendia ao seu corpo, e pôs-se a atacar o irmão com a água. Estavam se divertindo, e enquanto isso a tarde passava.

- Eu vou sair um pouco.. – disse Nelly.

- É..eu também. -

Edward e Winry ficaram apenas "boiando".

- O que deu neles? –

- Você é burro, tapado, ou desligado? –

- Nani? –

- Ainda não percebeu? –

- Percebi o que? -

- Por Kami, Edward! Nelly e Al se gostam! –

-...é? – o.o

- É... – u.u

- Isso explica o comportamento "tonto" dele. –

- O único que parece tonto aqui, é você... –

- Oye! Se continuar a me xingar eu vou para casa. –

- Ninguém está te impedindo, "chibi". –

- Ora sua..a anã aqui é você. Esquece que eu sou mais alto? – ù.u

- Meio centímetro...nossa é um gigante. " Olhem para mim! O Gigante de Rizembool" – satirizou imitando a voz do ambarino.

- É um centímetro e três quartos. – corrigiu. – E pare de tirar com a minha cara. - ¬¬

- "Cuidado, cuidado, posso pisar em você" – continuou sem dar atenção às suas palavras.

-... –

- HAHAHA.."Já posso trabalhar como..." –

- CALE A BOCA! – irritou-se de vez.

- E-Ed.. – parou instantaneamente, assustando-se com a reação do rapaz.

- Já chega para mim. – saiu da água.

- Ei! Vai me deixar aqui? –

- Não é problema meu. – respondeu seco, enquanto juntava suas coisas.

- Não pode fazer isso! – e também deixou a água para dirigir-se a ele. Segurou-o pelo braço – Quando vai deixar de ser infantil?** –**

- Me deixa em paz! – desprendeu-se, o contato por menor que fosse lhe causava "arrepios".

- Mas é claro que não! – pondo-se em frente a ele.

- Sai da frente Winry! –

- Não antes de me escutar e.. – ela caminhava na sua direção quando tropeçou em uma pedra ((sempre há uma pedra no caminho xD)) – Itaaaaaai! –

- Ei! Cuidad-ugh! – os corpos chocaram-se, e mais do que nunca Ed sentiu-se quente.

- D-Desculpa – ela mirou os grandes olhos dourados do rapaz que a sustentava pelos braços. Ele podia sentir a respiração ofegante da garota em sua pele.

- _Raios! Por quê isto agora? Controle-se Edward!_ – ele a soltou, seguindo com seu trajeto.

_- O que foi isso? Por quê me sinto assim?_ – se perguntava a loira enquanto sentia que Ed a desprendia e voltava a caminhar.

Não longe dali, alguém os observava tendo um sorriso pícaro formando-se em seus lábios.

Enquanto isso dois jovens encontravam-se lado a lado entre algumas árvores próximas a margem do rio.

- O que você queria falar comigo Al? – perguntou Nelly enquanto enrubescia.

- É que...bem, faz tempo, tempo que eu venho pensando nisso e... –

- E...? – colocava-se curiosa.

- Hum...- tragou saliva – Eu gosto MUITO de você Nelly... – seus rostos ferviam.

- A-Al, eu.. –

- Tudo bem..eu entendo.. – suspirou desacreditado.

- Também gosto de você! – completou ela sorrindo e fixando seu olhar sobre o Elric menor. Agora a expressão dele era indecifrável.

- Quer dizer que.. –

- Sim! – seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha.

- Será...será, que esta é a parte em que nós, nos beijamos? – sua fala parecia mais com um sussurro, cada vez mais que seu rosto acercava-se do da garota.

- Talvez..sim.. – falou tendo por fim, seus lábios encobertos pelos dele.

Um beijo tímido se afastaram segundos depois, para se mirarem, e agora sim, novamente se beijarem de uma maneira mais apaixonada. Nelly enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz que ao mesmo tempo em que aprofundava o beijo, fazia o mesmo com a cintura dela. Separaram-se para recuperar o fôlego. Al aproveitou o momento e sussurrou ao ouvido dela..

**- **Suki da...-ela apenas sorriu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- O QUE ESTÁ ME DIZENDO?! – o ser levantou-se, cerrando os punhos para logo após socar a parede, enraivecido.

- Só fiz o que me pediu, senhor, o fato é, sua noiva estava prestes a beijar aquele que julga ser uma ameaça. –

Os olhos do homem transmitiam apenas fúria, tomou o copo com whisky e tragou todo conteúdo em um único gole.- Você disse também que o irmão dele tem uma namorada. –

- Sim senhor e.. –

- Siga-o! – ordenou – Leve seus homens, uma emboscada, quero dar um grande susto nesse garoto. –

- Como quiser. – o homem retirou-se da sala, deixando um Seta sorrindo de uma forma maligna.

- Não brinque com a sua sorte, Edward Elric.. – o copo que tinha nas mãos se quebrou, em conseqüência da pressão que recebia. Estava muito claro para ele que está situação não podia continuar.

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoooo!! o/**

**Aqui está o terceiro capítulo (xD), espero que gostem! Ah sim, FMA não me pertence e blá blá blá, muito menos a música que é "Hallelujah - Damien Rice". Hmm, também peço que leiam minhas outras duas fics (se alguém se interessar, é claro ¬¬), "Uma mãe para Samara e Quem matou Silvio Santos" .(o//) Acho que era só, então, reviews!!! **

"- duh -" fala normal

_"- duh -" _pensamentos

**_"- duh -"_** flashback

((duh)) comentários inúteis

* * *

**Jiyuu eno Shoutai**

**Capítulo 3**

A noite caiu rápido, e por incrível que aquilo parecia a casa dos Rockbell se encontrava um tanto silenciosa, isto já estava incomodando uma certa garota loira que arrumava a mesa para o jantar.

- Vovó! Onde está o Ed? – perguntou Winry, sentindo que sua face se tingia de vermelho.

- Trancado no quarto desde à tarde quando voltou do rio. –

_- Será que ele está brabo pelo o que aconteceu hoje à tarde? – _ruborizou mais.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa lá? – a velha parou o que fazia e lançou um olhar interrogativo à neta.

- N-não, é claro que não, er... e o Al? – desviou o assunto.

- Foi jantar na casa dos pais da Nelly. – respondeu voltando aos seus afazeres.

- Tão rápido assim? – espantou-se a garota.

- Pra você ver. Vá chamar o Ed, já vamos jantar. –

Winry pensou por um segundo e respondeu – Ah..sim. –

Edward encontrava-se totalmente concentrado nas pilhas de papel a sua frente que nem dera conta da pessoa que se aproximava.

- Ed... – ela chamou.

- Droga! – resmungou pensando que ainda se via solitário no aposento.

- Ed...! O que está escrevendo? – chamou novamente, desta vez obteve uma resposta.

- É uma nova música, mas e- Winry?! – espantou-se ao vê-la ali.

- Meu nome. – xD

- O-o-o-o-o que está...o que está fazendo aqui? O.O – a expressão aterrorizada em seu rosto, parecia com a de quem havia recentemente visto um fantasma.

- Vim te chamar para descer. – respondeu tranqüilamente – O jantar está na mesa. –

- Estou sem fome... – respondeu voltando-se para a folha rabiscada.

- Tem certeza? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha – Não comeu nada a tarde toda e... –

- Já disse que não quero nada, poderia sair? – seu tom era rude.

- Seu grosso! –

- Sua idiota! –

- Olha quem fala, o "chibi-san" – ironizou.

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE PULGA QUE SÓ SERVE PARA PARASITAR OS OUTROS?! – Ò.Ó

- Você... – u.ú

- Ora sua...SOU MAIS ALTO QUE VOCÊ! – ¬¬

- De novo essa história... – suspirou cruzando os braços.

- SAIA! – ordenou apertando os dentes.

- Vou sair mesmo. Não quero me contagiar com peste bubônica, muito menos sarna... –

- O QUE?! – Ù.Ú

-...mas antes.. – continuou – Vou dar uma lida nisto aqui. – suspendeu o papel em que Ed estava a escrever como se dissesse "venha pegar".

- Winry! Devolva! – esticou inutilmente o braço, já que a garota era rápida.

- Nem falar, eu quero ler. – ria a jovem.

- É uma partitura para piano, sua idiota! Nunca conseguirá ler ou pelo menos entender! – ù.Ú

- Nossa...Podia ter arranjado desculpa melhor, "Senhor Elric". Posso não entender a melodia, mas como você mesmo disse...tem a letra...duh... – lhe mostrou a língua e saiu correndo em direção às escadas.

- Ei! Volte aqui com isso, sua metida! – seguiu-a.

- Venha pegar... – provocou.

- Devolva! – Ò.Ó

- Não seja chato! – finalmente haviam chegado ao porão, e ali não possuíam saídas. Winry apenas ficou atrás da porta.

- Fim da linha. – disse ele vitorioso.

- Na verdade...- disse ela saindo de trás da porta - Era onde eu queria estar. – agora era ela quem sorria vitoriosa.

- Como? – virou-se e viu como ela trancava a porta.

- Agora...VOCÊ, não pode fugir. – sorriu maliciosa, fazendo o rapaz estremecer pelo o que o esperava.

- Que? – soltou sem entender a situação.

- Vai ter que tocar essa música para eu ouvir. - :P

- Ha! Nem em sonho. – resmungou virando a cara.

- Eu tenho a noite inteira... – sua voz soou calma.

- ¬¬ -

- Não saíra daqui, enquanto não tocar... – xD

- Não sei se percebeu.. mas não há como eu tocar. – disse sarcástico.

- Tem sim! – caminhou até um canto do porão, onde ali um lençol velho cobria alguns móveis esquecidos. Ela parou pondo-se em frente a ele.

- O que vai fazer? -

Ela puxou o pano, para deixar transparecer o velho piano que ali se encontrava ((incrível como essas coisas aparecem...o.o))

- Que é isso? – o.o

- Um piano... – u.u

- Eu sei que é um piano, sua idiota. – zombou – O que eu quero saber é como vocês possuem um instrumento desses. – apontou.

-... –

- N.. – Edward tentou acrescentar algo, porém foi interrompido pela loira.

- M-Minha mãe costumava tocar... – podiam-se notar algumas lágrimas em seu rosto. E por algum motivo isso incomodava o rapaz parado as suas costas, que agora, sentia-se arrependido pelo modo rude que a tratara.

- Win..me desculpe, não sabia que... –

- Tudo bem, Ed. – virou-se para encará-lo de frente, outra expressão podia ser notada em seu rosto, agora ela tentava transparecer um sorriso forçado. Era incrível como conseguia esse feito, mudar tão rápido de humor – Agora Edward Elric. – puxou-o pelo braço, forçando-o a sentar no banco – Pode começar. –

- Nani? – olhou-a atordoado.

- Toque logo! – já se impacientando.

- Promete que depois vai me deixar em paz? – suspirou.

- Prometo sim, mas comece logo! -

O ambarino suspirou em contradição, para depois fazer um ligeiro movimento com as mãos com a intenção de começar, porém...

- Winry...Eu ainda nem ensaiei ela, é capaz de... – ao notar o olhar maligno da amiga continuou com o que havia começado. Uma melodia suave tomou forma e conta do lugar.

**I heard there was a secret chord**

**That david played and it pleased the lord**

**But you don't really care for music, do you**

Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth

**The minor fall and the major lift**

**The baffled king composing hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

Sua voz soava calma, parecia estar em paz consigo mesmo, em suas feições, apenas serenidade era transparecida, um falso espelho de seu interior.

**Well your faith was strong but you needed proof**

**You saw her bathing on the roof**

**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you**

**She tied you to her kitchen chair**

**She broke your throne and she cut your hair**

**And from your lips she drew the hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

Aos poucos a expressão calma, foi se transformando em dor, como se aquela porta que há muito havia sido trancada, tivesse reencontrado sua antes, perdida chave. Seus maiores medos lhe rondavam a mente.

**Baby i've been here before**

**I've seen this room and i've walked this floor**

**I used to live alone before i knew you**

**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**

**But love is not a victory march**

**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

A emoção tomou conta de sua voz que aos poucos se tornava levemente rouca, a música sempre fora uma forma de esvaziar-se de seus pensamentos, suas fraquezas, uma maneira de acabar com as trevas que cobriam seu peito.  
**  
Well there was a time when you let me know**

**What's really going on below**

**But now you never show that to me do you**

**  
But remember when i moved in you**

**And the holy dove was moving too**

**And every breath we drew was hallelujah**

**  
**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

Porém nesta hora era tão difícil de se controlar, todas suas memórias vinham à superfície, tornava-se um livro aberto, apenas esperando pelo primeiro que se encorajara e que assim tivesse forças pra seguir em frente.

**Well, maybe there's a god above**

**But all i've ever learned from love**

**Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you**

**It's not a cry that you hear at night**

**It's not somebody who's seen the light**

**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

Algum dia encontraria paz em suas canções? Voltaria a sorrir? Deixaria de temer seus antigos fantasmas? Cresceria internamente? Aos poucos diminui o ritmo do piano, os dedos perdiam a velocidade, voltava a posição de origem, parando os dedos sobre as teclas, mantendo os olhos cerrados.

Winry acompanhou toda a letra, toda melodia, tinha certeza de que o interior do amigo estava em total conflito, destroçado, perguntava-se o motivo para tudo isso. Seus olhos pararam sobre a figura do rapaz e neles pode-se perceber a pena.

- É muito linda... – disse ela **-**...porém, triste. – completou. Ele a mirou de frente, percebendo em seus olhos o ar de dúvida, melancolia, compaixão - Por quê, compor algo tão... –

**- **É como eu me sinto, esse é o modo que tenho para transparecer o que sinto. – respondeu mirando o nada.

- Ed.. – permanecia com o olhar fixo sobre ele.

- Meus sentimentos estão despedaçados há anos. – desabafou deixando-a um tanto surpresa, já que não esperava isso.

- Então me conte. – suplicou.

- Você não gostaria, nem se interessaria em ouvir. – ele sorriu sarcástico, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Tente...Eu sou sua amiga, não sou? – falou enquanto sentava ao seu lado - Olhe para mim Ed. – usou a mão para fazê-lo virar o rosto para encará-la.

- Winry eu... – notava o forte azul dos olhos da garota, lhe oferecendo ajuda.

"Bam". Alguma coisa havia caído no piso do andar acima, tirando totalmente os dois jovens de sua conversa.

- O que foi isso? –

- É melhor nos vermos. Vovó disse que ia até a casa da senhora Izumi levar algumas coisas, com certeza não é ela. –

-...-

- E não pense você que esta conversa deu-se por encerrada, porque dep..** – **Winry parou por um instante fazendo Ed chocar-se contra seu corpo.

**- **Ei! O que é isso agora... – olhou na direção em que os olhos da garota se encontravam – AL!** -**

O Elric mais novo estava caído no chão, e seu estado não era dos melhores. Winry e Ed correram ao seu encontro, tirando-o do solo para colocá-lo deitado no sofá. Os hematomas eram visíveis, e seu rosto estava coberto por filetes de sangue. Era evidente que alguns ossos

fraturados ele tinha.

- Alphonse! O que aconteceu? – perguntou aturdido.

- Nii-san...é você? – perguntou fraco.

- Estou aqui. Não se esforce, cuidaremos disso. Mas antes só nos diga o que aconteceu. –

- Eu...não..sei... Estava saindo...da casa...Nelly, e..Nos despedimos na porta, não há muita iluminação, andei alguns metros, nem cheguei...a perceber que algo, alguém me seguia. Quando dei por mim, estava caído na estrada, com uma..dor...insuportável e quase sem total consciência. Minhas...forças, se esgotaram, quando..aqui, cheguei. – relatou com dificuldade.

- Shhh, tudo bem Al. – falou Winry acalmando o jovem de olhos castanhos – Deve ter sido uma tentativa de assalto. Não é Ed? –

- Hum...é – respondeu em dúvida.

- Winry! Já chamou o Edward para o jant-AL! O que houve aqui? – perguntou a velha que entrava pela cozinha acompanhada de Tomoyo.

- Vovó! Al...já chegou assim... –

- Tomoyo! – chamou Pinako.

- Sim! –

- Busque em sua casa alguns travesseiros. – ordenou.

- Sim Pinako-dono! –

- Rápido! –

- Si-Sim! – pôs a correr até a saída.

- Winry! Chibi-chan! –

- "Chibi-chan"? – ò.Ó

- Não é hora para isso seu tonto. – repreendeu a loira.

- ¬¬ -

- Ajudem-me a levar Alphonse até a sala de cirurgia. –

- Ci-Cirurgia? Ó.ò – espantou-se o loiro – É tão grave assim? –

- Não, mas precisamos de um lugar adequado pra trata destes ferimentos. – disse Pinako.

- Ah... – aliviou-se o mais velho.

- Boa noite! – saudou o homem que entrava com a maior naturalidade – Meu amor! Quanta saudade! – falou ele aproximando-se de Winry.

- Seta?! – a jovem tentou raciocinar, enquanto teve seus lábios levemente cobertos pelos do visitante.

- Gostou da surpresa? – sussurrou ao ouvido dela, enquanto separavam-se.

- Caham! – interveio o maior dos Elric.

- Oh! Desculpem-me. Pinako-sama. "Edward". Al...fiuuuu, o que aconteceu? – sinalizou o caçula.

- Foi, um assalto... talvez...não sabemos.– respondeu Ed cruzando os braços.

- Hum...que triste. – disse indiferente.

- Pronto, Pinako-dono! Já trouxe o que pediu. – Tomoyo entrava com uma pilha de travesseiros a sua frente.

- Mudança de planos. – todos a olharam, espantados – Tomoyo! Winry! Levem Al até a sala de cirurgia. Ed! Você fica aqui com o Seta. –

- EU? Por quê EU? – apontou para si mesmo.

- Porque não terá nada para se fazer lá dentro. – respondeu tranqüila.

- Velha bruxa. ¬¬ - murmurou.

- Eu ouvi isso, "anãozinho" – ela respondeu, já no alto das escadas.

- QUEM É ANÃO AQUI???? – descontrolou-se.

- É... é preciso cuidado durante a noite... –

- O que disse? – perguntou o ambarino, nada contente com o comentário do moreno.

- Disse que é preciso cuidado durante a noite. Acho que esqueci de avisar sobre os ladrões. – Seta estava sentado no sofá, tinha um olhar maligno juntamente com um sorriso sarcástico na face –Você também devia se cuidar Edward, nunca se sabe quando essas coisas vão acontecer. - seu sorriso alargou-se.

Neste momento o rosto do loiro tomou-se em fúria, como se entendesse a indireta naquelas palavras. Partiu para cima do moreno, que ainda estava sentado. Puxou-o pelo colarinho da camisa, cerrou o punho ameaçadoramente.

- Desgraçado. – sua fala saiu entre dentes – Isso é coisa sua, não é? -

Seta continuava com o sorriso irônico, sem se abalar pelo fato de estar quase sendo socado pelo ambarino.

- Do que está falando? – o tom ingênuo que usava irritava ainda mais o Elric, que mantinha o pulso erguido, agora estremecia, contendo ou tentando conter seus impulsos.

**- **Não se faça de sonso! – não houve mais como se controlar tinha que tirar aquele sorriso cínico do rosto do canalha parado a sua frente. Socou-o com todas suas forças, fazendo o indivíduo chocar-se contra a porta. Aquilo era pouco ao seu ver, bateu várias e várias vezes, até a porta abrir. Como conseqüência o malfeitor caiu com tudo nas escadas. Edward fez linha reta até ele, porém uma pergunta perseguia sua mente "Por quê não revida?". Voltou a socá-lo, o sangue já se via presente em seu rosto.

**- **É só isso que tem? – provocou, limpando a boca.

- Não brinque comigo! – enfureceu-se mais.

- Vamos! Dê tudo de si, "Ed" – ironizou.

Rosto, estômago, rins... todo corpo do noivo de Winry estava sendo golpeado com ferocidade pelos punhos do loiro. O último soco era esperado, estavam no chão, mas o moreno não dava sinais de resistência, na verdade começou a rir, deixando o mais velho dos Elric confuso. O sujeito ensangüentado aproximava-se do rosto do ambarino para murmurar algo próximo ao seu ouvido..

- É para mim que ela vai correr quando isso acabar. – riu ele.

- O que? –

- É para os meus braços que a Winry correrá. – sorriu, causando mais ira em Ed.

- Você me paga! – grunhiu, o puxando novamente, descendo uma mão até seu bolso.

"Slash!" A faca atravessou a carne, deixando-o paralisado em pé, apenas esperava o sangue manchar sua camisa branca. Logo após, um grito escapou de seus lábios, não podia evitar a dor...

- AGHH! –

- O que foi isso? – o "uivo" chamou a atenção dos que no pequeno cômodo se encontravam.

- Parecia um grito... – Pinako e Winry se entreolharam –

- ED E SETA! – disseram em uníssono –

- Tomoyo! Fique aqui com o Al. – pediu a loira.

Desceram as escadas em grande velocidade. Chegando a porta, se depararam com tal cena: Edward estático segurando uma faca ensangüentada e um Seta ao seu lado perdendo o equilíbrio, enquanto fazia pressão no abdômen.

- PAREM COM ISSO! – ordenou a anciã.

- S-Seta... – Winry correu até o noivo, sustentando-o em pé – O que pensa que está fazendo Edward Elric! Quer matá-lo? – questionou furiosa, olhando na direção do outro que permanecia imóvel.

Teve como resposta apenas o silêncio.

- W-W-Win... – o moreno tentava constituir uma frase.

- Shhh. – fez ele se calar – Não se mexa. TOMOYO! –

- Chamou Winry-chan? – veio o mais rápido possível, não crendo no que via – Minha nossa! O que houve aqui? – O.o

- Cale-se! – disse a jovem.

- S-Sim. – T.T

- Sabe dirigir? –

- Eu?! O.O – olhou para os lados, perguntando-se se ali havia mais alguém – É...sim, um pouc...-

- Ótimo! Leve-nos ao hospital. – disse ela, enquanto passava um dos braços do moreno ao redor do seu pescoço servindo de apoio.

- Dirigir o carro do Seta-san? –

- E está vendo algum outro? - ¬¬

- Desculpe... –

- E você... – dirigia a palavra ao mais velho dos Elric, que continuava estático. Ela estava enojada -...Espero não te encontrar aqui quando eu voltar. Vamos Tomoyo. –

- Sim, Winry-chan. – o rapaz ligou o motor do carro, arrancando em dispara na direção do hospital. Neste momento, Pinako desceu as escadas indo ao encontro do outro que seguia em pé, de costas para ela.

- Este sangue na faca... – começou a falar -...não era do Tasuki, era? – tinha o cachimbo na boca e tragava-o com calma.

- Tem certas coisas que devem se manter ocultas... – sorriu ele.

- E isto quer dizer o que? – perguntou ela.

- Quer mesmo saber? – mantinha o sorriso.

- Se puder me contar... –

- Será...que, já posso cair agora? – perguntou fechando os olhos.

- Ed... – retirou o objeto da boca, para encará-lo ainda de costas.

- Winry ficará braba se me encontrar aqu... – tentou falar, porém acabou caindo, já desacordado.

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yooo!!! \o/**

**Aqui está o quarto o capítulo, e desculpem a demora pra atualizar T-T. Espero que gostem e obrigada a quem deixou review, continuem mandando, e quando eu tiver mais tempo eu responderei ç.ç**

* * *

**Jiyuu eno Shoutai**

**Capítulo 4**

Hospital, 22:34, quarto 910.

Os flashes insistiam em circular na sua mente, o que havia sido aquilo que presenciara? Aquela faca, aquele sangue. Como seu melhor amigo de infância poderia ter chego a este ponto? Um ato de grande frieza, mal a escutava, ficara lá, imóvel. Qual poderia ser a expressão em seu rosto naquele momento? Por quê? Por quê? Perguntava-se em meio ao silêncio que o pequeno quarto trazia. Ao seu lado, o noivo, em um estado deplorável, sedado. Ela apenas aguardava o médico dar seu parecer diante do estado de saúde do amado.

- Senhorita Rockbell! – a porta se abrira, para um homem de estatura mediana e cabelos grisalhos entrar.

- Doutor! –

- Poderia lhe falar um minuto? –

- Sim, claro... –

- Por favor. Aqui fora será melhor, assim ele não corre o risco de acordar. – a loira apenas assentiu.

- Doutor... Diga-me, ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou atônita.

- Hum... Bem, sim, poderia ter sido pior, não há nada de grave. Apenas uns ossos fraturados, alguns hematomas. Mas por precaução o deixarei aqui em observação por uns dias. – explicou ele.

- Mas e o corte no abdômen? – se sobressaltou.

- Aquilo? Superficial...Nada de mais, dois pontos foram suficientes, não houve perda significativa de sangue. – ele sorriu – Acalme-se senhorita, seu namorado ficará bem, melhor ainda com alguém que se preocupa tanto com ele. –

Winry não deixou de ruborizar por tal comentário. – Err... –

- Afinal.. o que foi que aconteceu? Atacaram-no? – perguntou curioso.

- É... foi mais ou menos isso... – respondeu sem jeito.

- Deveriam dar queixa. – sugeriu.

- Acho melhor não... sabe se lá o que poderia acontecer... – disse como desculpa.

- Entendo. Bem, então eu já vou. Tenha uma boa noite. –

- O senhor também. – respondeu, para em seguida voltar para o quarto. - _Que bom! Não foi nada grave, mas, se aquele sangue não era do Seta, então... Impossível, ele estava em pé todo tempo, com um corte daqueles, isto seria... – _balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos absurdos. Novamente depositou seu olhar sobre Seta, não podia sentir mais nada além de pena.

Casa dos Rockbell, 6:42.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade. Olhou ao seu redor, havia alguns instrumentos, caixas espalhadas pelo cômodo, e além de tudo, a cama não era nada confortável.

- Acordou, chibi-chan? – perguntou a velha, que limpava algumas ferramentas.

- Que horas são? – perguntou fraco.

- Ainda é cedo. Descanse. –

Edward não parava de piscar, como se tentasse lembrar do que ocorrera. – É mesmo. AL! Agh! – gemeu, ao levantar de supetão, isso fez com que o curativo voltasse a se manchar de vermelho.

- Fique quieto! – o empurrou de volta, para logo tratar da ferida. – Seu irmão está bem, ainda dorme. – falou, acalmando um pouco o ambarino.

- Que dor é essa? – voltou a queixar-se.

- Ora, ora! Esqueceu? – ele continuou inerte, esperando uma explicação – Você quase matou Tasuki, ontem. –

_- Tasuki, desgraçado..._Ele mereceu... – respondeu, fechando a cara.

- Por quê diz isso? – ela o mirou em sinal de dúvida.

- Nada...Apenas mereceu... – voltou seu olhar para a vidraça, que naquele momento lhe parecia muito atrativa.

- Sei...Para lhe deixar informado, tive que tratar do seu ferimento no abdômen, aquela faca penetrou fundo em sua carne, poderia explicar? – perguntou enquanto trocava as faixas.

- Hm... Ah é! Lembrei... Que foi? – percebeu o olhar da anciã "FALE!". – Ok, ok...Eu explico... – respirou fundo para tratar de contar o ocorrido. – Tasuki me provocou, e eu perdi a paciência, quando dei por mim, já estávamos lá fora, mas ele não respondia aos meus ataques, foi quando... -

_**- É para mim que ela vai correr quando isso acabar. – riu ele.**_

- **_O que? –_**

_**- É para os meus braços que a Winry correrá. – sorriu, causando mais ira em Ed.**_

_**- Você me paga! – grunhiu, o puxando novamente, descendo uma mão até seu bolso. **_

_**- Mais uma coisa... – Ed cerrou levemente os olhos – Há sempre uma carta na manga nessas situações. – ele sorriu cínico.**_

_**- O que?! AGHHH! – Seta puxou a pequena lâmina de sua manga, cravando-a contra o corpo do ambarino. – Desgraçado! – o vermelho tingia sua camisa branca. Sua visão nublou, não parecia, mas estava cansado, não somente por gastar suas energias golpeando um inútil, mas também em conseqüência de seu "problema".**_

_**- Haha! Qual é a sensação de estar se esvaindo? – perguntou, agora já em pé.**_

_**- Ha! – Ed ergueu a cabeça, pondo a mão sobre o cabo do objeto. Não ia acabar dessa maneira, não ia dar o gosto da vitória àquele ser.**_

_**- O que vai fazer? O-O – perguntou espantado ao ver a reação do loiro.**_

_**- Desculpe desapontá-lo... – a puxou com tudo, acertando de raspão o corpo do outro a sua frente. -...Mas não vai me parar assim! – podia se notar a fúria nos olhos do loiro.**_

_**- Hahahahahahaha, muito bom Edward... – cambaleava enquanto caminhava lentamente, para ficar lado a lado com o maior dos Elric.**_

_**- PAREM COM ISSO! -**_

- Então foi isso que aconteceu? – ele apenas assentiu.

- O que aconteceu com meu automail? – perguntou tentando desviar o assunto, aquilo já doía muito ao sentir sua carne latejando, não queria falar de sentimentos, não agora.

- Ah! Eu modifiquei um pouco...Alguns ajustes. –

- Entendo... – baixou o olhar – Winry não o faria... – fez-se silêncio, enquanto Pinako o mirava com pena.

- Tenho certeza de que ela entenderá. – tentava confortá-lo enquanto terminava o curativo.

- Em quem você acha que ela acreditaria? – mais uma vez silêncio – Tenho...que ir à Central. – disse, ao não receber uma resposta, sabia que no final de tudo isso acabaria acontecendo, mas não seria uma briga a causa da desistência de seus sonhos.

- A Central pode esperar. Tem que ficar e repousar, se não quiser que este ferimento abra. – ordenou a velha.

Ed não discordou nem tão pouco concordou, ficara surpreso em não precisar dos remédios, na verdade se considerava com sorte, talvez um corte mais acima e teria morrido. Queria se recuperar logo, neste estado nada poderia fazer, porém se ficasse mais tempo em Rizembool perderia a chance da sua vida, sem contar mais discussões com Winry, que agora, devia odiá-lo. Estes pensamentos o entristeceram.

- Fico mais um dia... Depois eu vou. – disse por fim, um tanto contraditório.

- E quanto ao Al? –

- Quero que ele fique...Não terá nada para fazer mesmo, um baterista com um braço quebrado não serve... – respondeu cansado.

- Fala de um jeito... – u.u

- Keh! – não deu atenção ao comentário – Onde está meu café bruxa velha? Itai! Que foi isso agora? – coçou a cabeça onde levara o golpe de chave inglesa.

- É para respeitar os mais velhos. – respondeu ela.

- Ha! Agora sei a quem Winry puxou. - ¬¬

- Você nem imagina o quanto, pequeno polegar. – respondeu enquanto deixava o aposento. -

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE FILHOTE DE HAMSTER????!!!! HEIN? Ò.Ó –

O dia do embarque chegou rápido. A estação encontrava-se calma, os únicos que ali embarcariam eram Edward e um outro senhor, que ele apenas reconhecera vagamente por ser um comerciante.

- Faça uma boa viagem, nii-san. –

- Cuide-se, chibi-chan, e volte logo para jantar conosco. –

- Obrigado, Al. Espero te encontrar no dia do show. E quanto a você, velha Pinako, invente uma receita nova para quando eu chegar. - pegou a mala e dispôs-se a andar.

- Ed! – o mais novo não se conteve.

- Hum? - voltou novamente a mirá-lo.

- O que vai fazer a respeito do Seta? – perguntou apreensivo.

O ambarino parou por um segundo e logo depois sorriu – Não se preocupe, tenho outros planos para ele. – Al não o contestou.

- EMBARCAR! – anunciava o homem parado à porta do vagão.

- Até logo! – despediu-se dando as costas aos dois, para depois entrar no trem, que agora já começava a se movimentar.

Os dois permaneceram parados na estação, observando a locomotiva se afastar.

- Espero que ele não faça nenhuma besteira. – comentou o mais novo.

- Pare de se preocupar à toa, seu irmão não seria tão tolo para cometer uma loucura agora. Venha, ainda tenho que preparar o almoço. –

- Hum..._Vindo dele eu não duvido nada...- V_

- Vamos logo, Alphonse! – chamou a anciã.

- Er..Já estou indo.. – respondeu com um sorriso tenso, voltando a mirar os trilhos - _Nii-san...Não jogue no lixo esta oportunidade... –_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Coronel! – Riza batia a porta.

- Entre! – falou enquanto olhava alguns papéis. A loira entrou na sala, fazendo a típica reverência militar, chamando a atenção do superior.– Rizinha, já lhe disse para parar com as formalidades quando estivermos sozinhos. – '

- Desculpe, senhor, mas este é o horário de trabalho e devo cumprir as normas. – respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

- Er...Muito bem! TENENTE Hawkeye, o que aconteceu? – perguntou fingindo seriedade.

- Nossos oficiais conseguiram uma lista das pessoas que visitaram a senhora Kaede Nawgawa. –

- Interessante... Poderia citá-los? – agora já se tornava sério.

- Temos os nomes de: Winry Rockbell, Seta Tasukihiro, Sakura LeeTomoyo Kaneshiro e Edward Elric. – este último fez o Coronel virar-se com o mesmo olhar sério, até agora se encontrava de costas, mirando um ponto qualquer além da vidraça do escritório.

- Poderia repetir o último nome? –

- Edward Elric. – o moreno estreitou levemente os olhos.

- Taisa! Taisa! – a porta fora aberta de surpresa com um Havoc entrando aflito.

- Nunca lhe disseram que é falta de educação entrar sem bater, Tenente!?–

- Perdoe-me – disse arfante – Mas, ele está aqui. –

- Ele quem? – perguntou desentendido.

- Tasukihiro Akashi! Coronel, Roy Mustang. – a voz veio acompanhada de um homem de estatura mediana, gordo, um tanto calvo, com um grande bigode. Trajava um belo terno e utilizava uma bengala.

- O antigo General Tasuki. A que devo a honra de sua ilustre visita? – tentou ser o mais agradável possível.

- Não se faça de tonto, Mustang, sabe muito bem o porquê de eu estar aqui. – o tom que usou era rude, havia perdido toda elegância em sua postura.

- Perdoe-me. – desculpou-se o Coronel – Mas não sei. – o velho estreitou os pequenos olhos.

- Por quê meu filho está incluso em uma lista de suspeitos de assassinato? Poderia explicar? "Coronel". – enfatizou.

- Oh sim, seu filho. Minhas sinceras desculpas essa informação acaba de chegar ao meu conhecimento. – Roy respondia calmo, nem ao menos se abalara ao saber que estava enfrentando um dos homens mais ricos e influentes do país.

- Esse seu cinismo ainda será sua perdição. –

- Creio que não... – sorriu.

- Não seja abusado! Deve saber com quem está lidando. – ameaçou o de bigode.

- Aff... – suspirou – Se não tem outro jeito... Sente-se General. – lhe apontou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

- Agora... Gostaria de uma explicação. – disse retomando o tom de voz brusco.

- Não há o que lhe explicar. – respondeu calmamente. – Apenas seu filho foi um dos últimos a ver a vítima com vida, precisamos de seu depoimento, só isso. – completou ainda sereno.

Só faltava a cabeça do homem explodir, a sua raiva estava comprimida, suas feições retorcidas, formando algumas rugas, e a cor de sua pele continha um tom muito avermelhado.

- E VOCÊ ME DIZ ISSO DESSA MANEIRA? – a paciência dele estava no limite.

- E como queria que o fizesse? Em um lual? Ou talvez dançando conga? u.u – ironizou.

- Grrr... NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO! – bateu com força as mãos na mesa.

- General! Por favor, acalme-se. – pediu a Tenente.

**- **Vou repetir o que disse anteriormente senhor Tasukihiro, é apenas um depoimento. –

- POIS É ESSE SIMPLES DEPOIMENTO, COMO VOCÊ DIZ, QUE PODE ARRUINAR MINHA CARREIRA! MUSTANG! VOCÊ DEVE TER ALGUMA INFLUÊNCIA AQUI DENTRO, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! – ordenou o velho, totalmente alterado.

- Isto não está em minhas mãos. – respondeu sem se abalar.

O velho recuou, mais nervoso ainda. Tomou a velha bengala e o chapéu para sair da sala de Roy. Antes ainda, parou e virou-se.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, Mustang. Não vai mesmo.** – **pos o chapéu, abriu a porta com ferocidade e fechou-a no mesmo modo.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, General... – desejou, no mesmo momento em que este cerrava a porta. – Ufa... Até que enfim ele foi embora. – disse em um suspiro como se tivesse passado por uma difícil maratona.

- Senhor! –

- Sim, Tenente? –

- O que o senhor acha que ele fará? – perguntou preocupada.

- Hum... – pôs a mão no queixo, em um gesto pensativo – Acho que... irá "comprar" os supervisores, ou então... Me derrubar do posto de Coronel, talvez... me... matar... – disse sério. A mulher o olhou horrorizada por tais palavras que saiam da boca do superior. Ele percebeu isso e então concluiu – Mas se acalme meu amor, ainda poderei sustentar você e o pequeno Yousuke. - seguiu em linha reta na direção da esposa com a intenção de um abraço possessivo, porém...

- Ainda há serviço Coronel. – disse ela, esquivando-se, deixando-o no vácuo.

- Você é má, Rizinha... T.T –

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

- Com licença. – a enfermeira batia a porta – Tenho uma carta, para o senhor Tasukihiro Seta. – Winry abriu a porta e agradeceu. Olhou o verso do envelope, não havia remetente, entregou-a a Seta que já devia saber do que se tratava. Ela apenas o acompanhou com os olhos, mesmo que dali nada tiraria, já que a expressão dele era indecifrável. – O que está escrito? – perguntou inocente.

- Nada de mais, apenas querem que eu volte para a Cidade Central. –

- Mas, você não está em condições! – falou alterada.

- Ordens são ordens... – Não o questionou, tentou apenas parecer natural diante daquela situação.

- E... quando é que terá que ir? –

- Dois dias, contando hoje... amanhã. – soltou um largo suspiro.

- O que? –

- Não me olhe com essa cara, se eu pudesse não ia, mas... –

-... são obrigações. – completou, aborrecida.

- Win...Entenda, é o meu trabalho. –

- A questão é, você passa mais tempo nele do que comigo. São tantas coisas que atrapalham, às vezes penso... – ele a calou pondo dois dedos sobre seus lábios.

- Não deixarei nada, nem ninguém nos atrapalhar, não mais, isso é uma promessa. – terminou beijando-a.

- Será que devo acreditar? – falou baixo, enquanto separava-se dele, que apenas fixou seu olhar nos grandes orbes azuis da noiva.

**- **Confie em mim... Mais uma vez. –sorriu. Ela apenas assentiu de maneira tímida.

Naquela mesma tarde, Seta recebeu alta, sendo levado até a hospedaria onde dormia, quando ia a Rizembool. Winry permanecia em silêncio desde a última conversa que tiveram no hospital, já não tinha certeza do que ocorreria no retorno a sua casa. Lembrou da cena de Edward com a faca, o sangue, a frieza, o rio, o abraço, o quase... beijo. Aquela sensação de calor percorria-lhe o corpo, coisa que nem o noivo despertava nela. Repreendeu seus pensamentos, afinal, ele era apenas um amigo, um amigo de infância, um amigo que havia ferido seu namorado. Odeio-te Edward Elric, pensou. Estava tão dispersa que nem percebera que já se encontrava em casa.

- Vovó! Cheguei! –

- Ora, ora! Resolveu voltar? – ironizou a avó.

- Fiquei cuidando do Seta no hospital. –

- É... Percebe-se. – disse no mesmo sarcasmo.

- Por quê essa ironia agora? – perguntou um pouco incomodada com aquilo.

- Vá se lavar, e depois me ajude, aproveite a sua folga para adiantar as próteses. – ordenou não dando muita atenção a pergunta da neta.

- Sim... ¬¬ - concordou ainda injuriada – Onde está o Al? –

- Saiu com a Nelly – informou – Aqueles dois se dão muito bem. –

- Hm...Vou tomar banho. –dirigiu-se ao banheiro, fingindo não ouvir o que a anciã havia dito. – _E isso agora. Vovó indiferente comigo, sinceramente não era este o tipo de recepção que esperava... Provavelmente deve ter ficado do lado daquele estúpido, insensível. Como eu o odeio. Provavelmente está trancado no quarto escrevendo mais uma música besta. Tão egoísta pensa apenas em seu ego, seu sofrimento, sua dor, seus problemas, como se mais ninguém os tivesse. Francamente, ainda é um pirralho que não aceita a morte dos pais, será que não percebe o que faz? Sempre faz com que as pessoas ao seu redor chorem e... eu não quero mais chorar... seu idiota! – _uma lágrima percorreu seu rosto, enquanto seu corpo deslizava pela parede, até cair de joelhos no piso frio. Aos poucos os soluços ganharam mais intensidade, a única coisa que ela queria agora, era descansar se isto ainda fosse possível.

Saiu do banho uma hora depois e voltou a fitar a porta do quarto dos Elric, nenhum sinal de movimento, voltou para o quarto e vestiu-se, desceu para comer alguma coisa antes de dormir. Chocou-se com Al em um dos corredores.

- Desculpe... – disse ela.

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. – respondeu seco.

- Sim... – chateada com o tom de voz do amigo. Ele já se dirigia à porta de saída, quando voltou a chamá-lo – Al! – virou-se instantaneamente – Onde está o seu irmão? –

- Ed voltou para a Central faz dois dias. – usou o mesma voz para responder, deixando-a plantada no meio do corredor. –

- Cen...tral? – disse confusa vendo o Elric menor sair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Já era tarde da noite e nada do jovem ambarino cair no sono. Seu ferimento ainda latejava, mas sentia-se novo, por milagre talvez. Encontrava-se deitado, com o lençol envolto até a cintura, tinha os braços apoiados sobre o travesseiro, servindo de encosto para a cabeça. Os olhos mantinham-se fixos, ora teto, ora vidraça que dava uma bela visão para a rua que agora, estava deserta. Na outra cama, outro jovem dormia profundamente, pela expressão em seu rosto mantinha-se em um agradável sonho. O garoto de olhos âmbar invejava-o por dormir tão tranqüilamente, enquanto ele mantinha-se sério, pensativo, com os fatos ainda ocorridos na sua cidade natal. O rosto do homem que ferira o irmão não saia de sua mente, fazendo o ódio aumentar. Por quê tanto ódio? O que ele, Edward Elric havia feito para despertar tanto rancor em uma única pessoa? Fechou levemente os olhos, para ver dois orbes azuis, que pareciam mais como safiras. Suas feição mudou novamente, da raiva, para um sorriso, uma sensação de paz invadiu seu corpo, deixando-o mais calmo, varrendo toda vontade de matar o outro ser. Sentia-se bem, tranqüilo, em paz consigo mesmo. A razão de estar assim ele não sabia, e no momento nem isso importava, era tão bom ficar assim.

- Winry...** – **o nome da jovem escapou involuntariamente dos lábios do Elric, que não percebeu que o companheiro de quarto já não era sua única companhia.

**- **Quem é Winry?** –** perguntou a bela garota ((bleh x.x)) de cabelos castanhos longos e levemente ondulados, que trajava apenas a camisola branca, o que o fez enrubescer, agradeceu a pouca luminosidade da noite.

**- **N-Noa! O que está fazendo?** – **tentou não falar alto, para não acordar o outro indivíduo.

**- **Eu acabei esquecendo...** –** sentou-se na cama, onde agora ele apoiava-se de ombros para fazer o mesmo.

- O que? –

**- **O que eu lhe disse na estação... –

_**O trem chegava a parte final do percurso da viagem, já podiam ser notadas algumas construções, e ao longe a estação. Realmente a Cidade Central era muito diferente do pequeno povoado. A velocidade foi diminuindo, e o oficial já anunciava: "Senhoras e senhores, sejam bem vindos à Cidade Central, espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem, os carregadores ajudarão com a bagagem. Para ele isto não era problema, levava apenas uma mala. Desceu do trem, e começou uma busca com os olhos, tanta gente caminhava pela estação, era a habitual correria, quase impossível encontrar um conhecido. Mais alguns passos e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, fazendo-o virar-se instantaneamente.**_

_**- Procurando por mim? – a garota morena sorriu.**_

_**- Noa! – ela jogou-se nos braços do loiro, abraçando-o. Tal gesto o fez corar, não esperava por essa reação, por fim, acabou retribuindo, abraçando-a com a mão livre.**_

_**- Seja bem vindo de volta! – disse quando se separaram.**_

_**- É... – tentou sorrir.**_

_**- Ah, vamos, mostre-se alegre, você é sempre tão sério. :P – não obteve resposta nem mesmo uma ação de aprovação ou reprovação pelo comentário feito. Suspirou, e então o puxou pelo braço – Vamos! Os outros já estão esperando. –**_

_**- Ei, ei! Não puxe tanto. – Y.Y**_

_**- Desculpe...u.u – afrouxou um pouco o pulso do rapaz – Ah! É mesmo, tenho algumas coisas pra lhe falar a respeito da nossa apresentação. – comentou séria.**_

_**Ele mal escutava o que ela falava enquanto caminhavam, ficava impressionado com a maneira como Noa o tratava, sempre tão preocupada, como uma mãe ou irmã mais velha, esperava um dia poder retribuir tudo o que fazia por ele.**_

- Você ficou de falar as novidades do... –

- É, te deixar sabendo de todos os detalhes. Pra começar, o que já deve saber... a apresentação será daqui uma semana e meia e... –

- O QUE? – gritou sem se preocupar em saber se ali outra pessoa dormia. Mas a surpresa foi tanta que foi difícil controlar-se.

- Será que poderiam falar mais baixo? – resmungou o rapaz que dormia.

- Err... Desculpe Russell – disse Ed.

- Vamos conversar lá embaixo. – falou o mais baixo que pôde – Desculpe Russell. – gota. – Vem.

– puxou o ambarino para fora do quarto.

- Como assim uma semana e meia? – voltou a perguntar, agora já fora do dormitório.

- Pensei que tivessem te avisado. –

- Não! Eu achei que seria daqui duas semanas... –

- É que houve uns problemas, o dono teve que adiantar sabe como é, o festival está muito próximo... – Edward estava cabisbaixo enquanto Noa tentava explicar a atual situação – Deixa disso Ed! Nós tocamos super bem. – falou sorrindo e sentando-se no sofá.

- Al não poderá tocar. – disse finalmente, deixando-a pasmada.

- COMO ASSIM, NÃO PODERÁ TOCAR? – virou-se bruscamente, para vê-lo de frente, porém este

continuava na mesma posição.

- Ele quebrou o braço..só isso. – disse aborrecido.

- E VOCÊ FALA ISSO ASSIM? O.O – agora ela já estava em pé.

- Poderia se acalmar? Há mais pessoas dormindo nesta casa. – gota.

- COMO É QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE CALMA? – não havia diminuído em nada o tom de voz e a expressão apavorada. – Estamos sem baterista! Sem baterista! BATERISTA, EDWARD! O que faremos sem baterista? T.T – cada minuto mais, descontrolava-se.

- QUEREM CALAR A BOCA?! – algumas vozes soaram do andar superior.

-... – gota.

- Noa! Está tudo bem... Podemos pedir ao Fletcher para tocar e... – foi interrompido novamente.

- FLETCHER, NÃO É TÃO BOM QUANTO AL! – já estava à beira das lágrimas

- Fale baixo, por favor... – o jovem suplicou, na sua cabeça pairava uma enorme gota.

- AL É INSUBSTITUÍVEL! Ç.Ç –

- Não faça tempestade em copo d'água ''' –

- VOCÊ NÃO VÊ A GRAVIDADE DO PROBLEMA?! –

- SILÊNCIO!!! – novamente os moradores gritaram.

**- **BUAAAAAAAA...EU SOU TÃO INFELIZ! T.T –

- NOA! – chamou sacudindo-a pelos ombros – Acalme-se! –

- Não precisava me sacudir assim... T.T –

- Desculpe... – disse a soltando – Você não me deu opção. ¬¬ -

- Você é mau...ç.ç –

-...amanhã eu falo com o Fletcher... –

- Hum... Então está resolvido! Chamaremos o irmão do Russell! – o desespero sumiu e agora ela tinha uma cara de boba alegre.

- O.O''' –

- Boa noite Ed! – desejou e seguiu até a escada, saltitando feliz – Ah! E mais uma coisa... –parou e virou-se para encará-lo –...Não faça tanto barulho. – piscou-lhe um olho e voltou a subir. O ambarino já não suportava o peso da gota.

-...o que eu fiz para merecer isso...? – nuvem negra pairando sobre a cabeça.

Amanheceu rápido e nosso querido Elric não havia pregado os olhos, para ele a noite não tinha sido nada agradável. Seu companheiro de quarto ainda dormia, demais na sua opinião. Trocou-se de roupa e desceu para tomar café. Fazia um dia nublado e ventava pouco, dali umas horas poderia chover. Já na cozinha, encontrou Noa, ainda com a típica camisola, coisa que não opinião dele não era algo adequado para a ocasião.

- Bom dia! – disse ela, notando a presença do rapaz, enquanto mexia nas prateleiras.

- Bom dia. – respondeu indiferente.

- Que mau humor...u.u – Ed deu de ombros, enquanto ela voltou a falar de maneira tranqüila – E então... – parou em frente ao balcão, apoiada com as mãos, deixando a frente exposta, fazendo com que um calor subisse pelo corpo do loiro, que quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

- S-só um suco obrigado. – falou se servindo, tentando evitar o olhar da morena.

- Está bem? – franziu a sobrancelha.

- Uhum. – murmurou enquanto tomava um gole de suco de laranja – O Fletcher já acordou? – tentou desviar o assunto.

- Já sim. – falou ela, ainda tentando entender o nervosismo do amigo bebendo rapidamente o suco – Saiu...bem cedo. – acrescentou - Ed! Temcerteza que está tudo bem? – voltou a perguntar, preocupada.

- Sim, estou. – respondeu não a encarando – Podemos ensaiar hoje? – sua atitude a deixou perplexa, há um minuto estava todo nervoso e agora a encarava com um grande sorriso.

- O que? – disse distraída.

- Podemos... – ia continuar, mas foi interrompido.

- Claro que sim! –

- Odeio quando faz isso. ¬¬ -

- Isso o que? – voltou a arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Isso, me int... –

- Bom dia! – agora era um garoto de cabelo loiro claro e olhos azuis que o interrompia

- Fletcher! Que bom, já chegou! –

-...é? – boiando.

- Queríamos muito falar com você. -

- Ainda toca bateria? – perguntou o ambarino.

- Toco... – não era todo dia que os amigos do irmão o chamavam para conversar, por isso sentia-se perdido.

- Temos uma vaga em aberto por um tempo, gostaria de entrar na banda? –

- É, s-sério? – a emoção se estampava em sua face.

- Claro que sim! – falou Noa.

- O que é que estão discutindo tão cedo? – era Russell que agora entrava na cozinha, ainda de pijama.

- Queremos que o seu irmão toque conosco. – informou Ed.

- E o Alphonse? – perguntou servindo-se de um biscoito.

- Al não está em condições de tocar, por isso chamei Fletcher para substituí-lo por uns tempos...O que acha Russell? – perguntou um Edward muito entusiasmado.

- O que eu acho? – sorriu – Acho que é a maior loucura que já ouvi. – com esse comentário o sorriso do mais novo dos irmãos Trigham se desfez por completo.

- Mas, Russell...Por quê? – perguntou uma confusa Noa.

- Fletcher não tem idade para tocar, não dessa maneira. –

- Pare de bancar o meu pai! – resmungou o menor.

- NOSSO pai. – corrigiu o mais velho.

- Eu não sou mais nenhum bêbê, sei me cuidar sozinho! – disse brabo.

- Tem que estudar! –

- É só uma experiência Russell...Um mês! – interveio Edward.

- Não se meta nanico, aquié assunto de família! –

- Ora seu. Ò.Ó – cerrou o punho disposto a brigar – Voute mostrar quem é nanico. – Ù.Ú

- Acalme-se Ed. – disse Noa segurando-o pelos braços, para que deixasse de fazer alguma besteira.

- Está decidido, meu irmão não tocará, arranje outro. –

- Já tenho dezesseis anos! –

- E...? – ironizou.

- Parem com isso, os dois! – intrometeu-se a morena, que agora tinha largado o ambarino – Russell! Seu irmão não faltará às aulas, e estamos sem tempo para procurar outro músico. – desabafou.

- Algum problema aqui? – a mais nova do grupo se juntava aos outros moradores, após ouvir a discussão vinda do andar abaixo – Pensei ter ouvido a delicada voz dos irmãos Tringham, ou me engano? – completou a jovem de cabelos negros lisos e belos olhos azuis.

- Crosse! Querida, já acordou? – se pronunciou Noa.

- O que você acha? – ironizou.

- Não se preocupe, Crosse-chan! Eu como mais velho aqui, já controlei a situação. – pose triunfante.

- Você não é o mais velho... – Ed capotou -...Noa é dois anos a sua frente. – falou irônica.

Edward endureceu, caindo de costas, para logo depois recompor-se – Mas Noa é uma garota! – explicou.

- Algum problema em ser uma garota? – ela lhe lançou uma mirada assassina.

- Etto... – suando frio -...não,não, definitivamente não...hehe... – mexia os braços formando um "x" com eles.

- Melhor assim. –

- Cof, cof – fingiu tossir Fletcher – Será que poderíamos voltar ao assunto de origem e o mais importante no momento? – ¬¬

- Ah sim! Nenhum problema, Russell? – atreveu-se a perguntar o Elric.

- Que seja. –deu de ombros, indiferente.

- Aeee. \o/ - festejava o mais novo.

- Daqui uma hora podemos ensaiar então... –

- E por quê não agora? – perguntou Noa

- Tenho que dar uma saída...encontro vocês no ginásio. –

- Ok. – responderam os quatro em uníssono.

Agora as ruas já não se encontravam desertas, a correria diária já se tornava presente, as lojas começavam a criar movimento, carros buzinando, sirenes, pedestres, bicicletas. O jovem loiro seguia pela avenida principal em direção ao velho prédio do quartel. Alguns cadetes por ali andavam, alguns alunos da escola, quanto aos oficiais, provavelmente estavam em seus escritórios ou até mesmo dormindo. Subiu as velhas escadas, parando em frente a uma das portas. Bateu duas vezes, tendo como resposta um "entre".

- Com licença. – entrou.

- Ora, ora, ora. – o homem de cabelos negros usou seu habitual tom sarcástico – Se não é, Edward Elric, ex-aluno da Escola Militar. –

- Mustang! –

- Coronel Mustang. – corrigiu-o.

- Que seja! – respondeu rude – O que quer? – cruzou os braços.

- Mais cuidado com o modo que fala, "chibi" – provocou.

- Grrrr... – começou a rosnar, cerrando os punhos – Fale de uma vez! – pediu impaciente estava sem humor de regir a qualquer provocação.

- Como você é estressado... – mudou de sarcástico para dramático – Sente-se. –

- Estou bem em pé. – respondeu cruzando os braços, esperando uma breve explicação. Roy apenas suspirou e a partir daí tomou o assunto com mais seriedade – Tudo bem, como quiser. Creio que não iremos demorar. – O loiro permaneceu imóvel, com cara de "fala logo, antes que eu fique sem paciência e quebre a sua cara."

- Estou esperando, por quê me chamou aqui? –

- Deveria ter mais respeito com seus superiores. T.T –

- Não me amole, idiota, fale logo! – O Coronel voltou a suspirar em um grande gesto de desistência.

- Certo, você venceu. – sentou-se – Mandei te chamar aqui, pois preciso do seu depoimento. – foi direto, provocando um certo espanto no ambarino.

- Depoimento? Pra que? – perguntou um tanto desconcertado.

- E então não sabe ainda? – o homem levantou-se da cadeira, pondo-se em frente a janela, unindo as mãos atrás de suas costas. Respirou fundo e voltou a falar. – Kaede Nawgawa foi assassinada... – os grandes orbes dourados do garoto tomaram metade do rosto em sinal de surpresa.

- Ka-ka-Kaede-san? – o.o

- Sim, um vizinho achou estranho o fato dela não sair de casa, e quando arrombou a porta, encontrou o corpo. –

- Mas, quem e... –

- É isto que estamos tentando descobrir – interrompeu-o – Neste caso você está entre os suspeitos. – ele se virou, com o típico brilho nos olhos, via-se tão sério – Testemunhas o viram saindo da casa da vítima, é por esta razão que necessito do seu depoimento, "chibi" – nem o "carinhoso" apelido o chateou, a notícia deixou-o em estado de choque, a boca encontrava-se entreaberta e os olhos demonstravam perplexidade – Já está pronto para falar? – perguntou o superior.

Após meia hora de interrogatório a cabeça de Edward ainda latejava, a conversa não tinha sido das mais agradáveis, era outro problema a ser resolvido, agora seria tratado como suspeito de assassinato, ia ser vigiado dia e noite, literalmente, no momento era um cachorro encurralado. O caminho até a saída do quartel parecia se prolongar, alguns metros viraram quilômetros, sentia-se pesado, e mal conseguia raciocinar. Ao virar no corredor esbarroou em uma pessoa, tal acidente fez com que retomasse a consciência.

- Cuidado por onde anda, "Elric" – a figura deu ênfase ao seu nome, este reconheceu a voz que não lhe dava nem um gosto voltar a ouvi-la.

- Você! – estreitou os olhos. Percebia notavelmente os hematomas no moreno, estava disposto a causar-lhe muitos mais.

- Como vai o seu irmão? – um sorriso irônico se formou nos lábios, irritando mais ainda o outro que agora se preparava para esmurrá-lo.

- Algum problema aqui? – a voz as costas do loiro chamou-o em tom reprovativo. Ali, parado, Mustang estava, com um de seus subordinados. A pose do rapaz logo se desfez.

- Não, nenhum... – saiu sem mirar o outro que permanecia com o pícaro sorriso.

- Poderia acompanhar-me Tasuki? – este assentiu dando de ombros como se não tivesse alternativa. Dirigiram-se à sala do superior – Conhece Edward Elric? – perguntou indicando-lhe a cadeira.

- Muito pouco.** – **sentou-se.

- Sei... –

- Comunicarei meu pai do fato de estar querendo me interrogar, acho que isso não será bom para você. – cortou o assunto.

- Com isso, você não precisa se preocupar. – fez uma pausa – Já que ele está atualizado dos acontecimentos. – completou apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, unindo as mãos. O sarcasmo que até agora estava presente em seu rosto desapareceu por completo.

- Está mentindo! – retrucou nervoso.

- E mais, ele concorda plenamente com minha opinião. – continuou mirando diretamente a cara de Seta.

- E qual seria? –

- Acho que sabe mais do que conta. – fixou seus olhos nos do outro por uns segundos desconcertando-o por completo, coisa que o fez levantar-se e sair rapidamente, batendo a porta.

- Estou na sua cola...Seta... – murmurou jogando-se na cadeira, aqueles iam ser tempos difíceis.

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jiyuu eno Shoutai**

**Capítulo 5**

O som da bateria soava, um tanto fora do ritmo, se comparado aos outros instrumentos. Ali, uma figura masculina reclamava, na sua opinião o baterista não estava concentrado o suficiente ou simplesmente não tinha talento. Enquanto o outro se defendia que era o nervosismo o culpado por suas ações descompassadas. Discutiam abertamente, e as outras duas figuras, estas femininas, apenas observavam e conversavam felizmente. Para elas, quando se tratava dos irmãos Tringham nenhum apelo era suficiente para fazê-los parar de discutir.

- Ei! Já começaram sem mim? – o rapaz loiro entrou no salão. Vestia uma jaqueta negra e tinha as mãos nos bolsos.

- Ed!** – **exclamou a morena – Demorou...Onde estava? –

**- **Por aí...** – **sorriu forçado.

- Já que o nanico aí chegou, podemos ensaiar pra valer. – disse Russell.

- Não vai conseguir me tirar do sério, Russell. Não hoje.** – **respondeu sem ânimo a provocação, enquanto afinava a guitarra.

- O passeio foi tão desagradável assim? – perguntou Noa, um tanto espantada pela resposta do ambarino.

- Você nem imagina... – os outros que ali se encontravam se calaram com essas palavras.

-...Podemos? –Noa desviou o assunto, indicando os instrumentos. Edward lhe sorriu em agradecimento, por tal ato da amiga.

- Um, dois, três, vai!** – **começou Russel dando ritmo à música. Seguindo Fletcher com a bateria, Crosse no baixo, Noa com seus efeitos no teclado e finalmente Ed com o vocal.

**Oboeteirukai?**

**Osanaikorokara tsumasakidachide**

**todokanai tobiraga attayone**

**jikano wasurete samayoi tsukushita**

**meirono michiwa itsumo sokoni ikiataru...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Horas antes em Rizembool...

**- **Bom dia!** – **uma sorridente Winry adentrava na cozinha, onde Pinako e Al tomavam café.

- Bom dia. – saudou o castanho sem nenhuma animação, enquanto a avó nem se pronunciara. Isso desanimou a garota que se dispusera a sentar e servir-se de uma fatia de bolo e um copo de suco. – E então? – falou tentando acabar com o clima estranho que na opinião dela, não entendia o por quê da atitude – Já sabem o que farão hoje? – perguntou animada.

- Tenho muito trabalho acumulado. – respondeu a velha.

- Vou para a Central. –

- Central? – soltou pasmada.

- É, a apresentação da banda é em dois dias, mesmo com o braço fraturado irei prestigiá-los. – respondeu enquanto se servia de uma fatia de pão.

- Entendo... – baixou o tom de voz, olhando para os próprios pés, quando uma idéia transcorreu sua cabeça – Já sei! – exclamou fazendo o copo que tinha nas mãos cair sobre a roupa do castanho que teve a camisa manchada.

- EI, WINRY! – chamou irritado, porém não foi notado, pois ela aproximava sua face, a dele, provocando um certo rubor em Al.

- Eu vou com você! Assim já dou uma bela bronca no seu irmão. Que tal? – sorriu.

- QUE? – levantou-se assustado.

- Também quero ver o show. – disse um pouco envergonhada.

- Winry! É uma péssima idéia! – falou um tanto irritado, tentando se limpar. Já o sorriso dela desfez-se automaticamente – O nii-san deve estar muito sentido com o que ocorreu entre ele e o Seta, não sei se a reação dele seria das melhores. – completou o caçula.

- Mas eu pensei... –

- E, além disso – fez uma pausa – Ele já está ocupado com outras coisas, creio que não terá tempo para você... – cortou-a.

- Entendo... – baixou o olhar mais uma vez. Sua voz soou rouca, levemente muda em comparação aos outros imperceptíveis sons dentro da casa.

- Eu vou trocar de roupa. – falou ele levantando-se indo a direção ao quarto, deixando uma Winry a beira das lágrimas para trás.

- Realmente acredita que o Ed poderia fazer algo como aquilo? – Pinako estava parada em frente à porta, as costas dela, tragava o conhecido cachimbo.

- Por quê está falando disso agora? – perguntou sem retornar o olhar a ela. Secava as pequenas gotículas que haviam e formado nos seus olhos.

- Só quero saber o que diz seu coração. – respondeu tranqüila.

- Há tantas coisas que nem eu sei distinguir... – desabafou a loira, caindo com a cabeça sobre a mesa.

- Então eu acho que devia ouvi-lo mais vezes. –

Winry se virou para encarar a avó que agora possuía um pequeno sorriso sincero na sua face. Inconscientemente ela fez o mesmo, sendo assentida pela anciã, que a deixou só com os seus pensamentos.

Já passava da metade da tarde quando aguardavam pelo embarque de Alphonse, a estação via-se deserta enquanto o trem preparava-se para partir.

- Mande lembranças ao Ed. – desejou a idosa.

- O farei. – o jovem sorriu em retribuição, parando sobre o olhar sério da amiga ao lado da avó.

– Er...Winry! Desculpe pelo que eu disse mais cedo... – começou encabulado.

- Tudo bem, Al... – sorriu tímida.

Ele nada respondeu, estampado em seu rosto a clara preocupação, coisa percebida pela anciã.

- Cuidaremos bem da Nelly. – ele a mirou, confuso, a namorada tinha viajado com os pais fazia alguns dias, visitava os parentes da mãe – Vá tranqüilo – sorriu ela.

Al voltou seus olhos para os da tia, que mantinha o riso, fazendo-o se tranqüilizar. Agora o último aviso de embarque soava, fazendo com que o castanho se apressasse ao embracar.

- Eles vão voltar...não é? – perguntou a possuidora dos orbes azulados enquanto via a locomotiva partir.

- Vamos...ainda há muito para ser feito. – disse a velha, não se importando em responder àquela pergunta.

- Hum... – ambas caminharam para fora da estação.

Acomodou-se em uma das cabines, há esta hora o trem não possuía muitos passageiros, coisa que para ele era questão de muita sorte. Largou a mala no banco a sua frente, apoiando o braço no encosto da vidraça, observando a paisagem. O dia estava agradável, o sol brilhava forte, poucas nuvens cobriam o céu, fazendo com que a luz refletisse no rosto do castanho que pouco se incomodou, já que aquilo trazia paz ao seu interior e uma pequena onda de felicidade para aqueles turbulentos dias que insistiam em lhe perseguir. A dor ainda rondava seu braço direito, que era suspenso por uma tala envolta de uma faixa presa ao pescoço nada discreta em relação ao conjunto de roupas negras que usava. Ansiava pelo encontro com o irmão mais velho, o qual saiu ferido da cidade, evitando assim, o desperdício de uma das maiores chances de suas vidas. Agora os raios solares enfraqueciam, e o transporte seguia mais cheio. Aquilo o cansava, suspirou resignado, para depois ouvir o som da porta abrindo, uma figura encapuzada lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Com licença. – disse – Incomodo? – perguntou assinalando o outro banco.

- Não, entre, por favor. – sorriu – Assim terei com quem falar. – falou alegre.

- Agradeço. – entrou e depositou a mala ao lado de onde sentara – Viaja sozinho? –

- É o que parece... –

- E para onde está indo? – voltou a perguntar, ainda mais curioso.

- Cidade Central. – respondeu animado – Vou visitar meu irmão. -

- Interessante. –

- E você? – franziu a testa – Quem é? – perguntou um tanto desconfiado.

- Ah sim, perdoe-me... – lentamente retirou o capuz, revelando a face velha e sofrida de um senhor que aparentava não ter menos que sessenta anos. Seus cabelos brancos revelavam uma vida longa de trabalho, assim como os olhos claros e as feições rugosas. Suas mãos tremiam – Me chamo Hiroshi Tetsugaya. – apresentou-se.

- Muito prazer, sou Alphonse Elric. – lhe estendeu a mão para um cumprimento.

- Elric? Este nome não me é estranho, de onde é? – perguntou, cedendo ao gesto do castanho.

- Rizembool, conhece...? –

- Ah! É claro, você é filho de Hohenheim e Trisha Elric, estou correto? –

- Conhecia meus pais? – perguntou espantado.

- Mas é claro. – disse ele – Eu fui mordomo na casa dos Tasukihiro. – sorriu ele.

- E o que faz em um trem? – o.Õ

- Infelizmente meus serviços já não mais necessários. O senhor Tasukihiro perdeu a esposa muito cedo e após este fato mudou-se para a Cidade Central. Deixou para trás o único filho. Menino problemático, dependente de médicos, logo depois da morte da mãe, as coisas se agravaram, ficando fora de controle, a família o rejeitou. Ainda hoje, a relação pai e filho é conturbada. – declarou.

- Isso...é triste... –

- Nem tudo pode ser perfeito. – sorriu o velho – Conte-me, como vão seus pais? A última vez que os vi, você deveria ter menos que quatro anos, as notícias chegam com dificuldade aos meus ouvidos. –

- Eles... – fez uma pequena pausa -...estão mortos. – respondeu triste, baixando o olhar.

A notícia chocou o homem que tentou consolar o jovem sentado a sua frente.

- Eu...sinto muito...- disse somente.

Al discordou, acenando a cabeça – Tudo bem, já faz mais de dez anos agora... – o senhor ouvia atentamente o que o outro falava – Houve um acidente de carro, meu pai e minha mãe faleceram, meu irmão mais velho perdeu um braço, enquanto eu ganhei apenas algumas cicatrizes pelo corpo. – o tom melancólico estava presente em sua voz.

- Deve ter sido muito duro para vocês. –

- No início sim, mas depois nos mudamos para a Central, onde estudamos por três anos no colégio militar, acabamos nos conformando com essa perda. – sorriu forçado.

- É uma história e tanto. –

- Se é... – virou o rosto para observar a lua, que agora aparecia.

- O que houve com o seu braço? – perguntou apontando a tala.

- Isso? – o homem assentiu – Um pequeno incidente...Assalto. – sorriu.

- Nunca imaginei que a paz de Rizembool havia decaído tanto. – declarou surpreso.

- Hehe...nem eu. – riu, passando a mão livre sobre os cabelos.

"Toc Toc" os dois passageiros voltaram a atenção para a porta onde o oficial avisava que se aproximavam da próxima estação.

- É... – suspirou o velho – Creio que, a viagem chegou ao fim, para minha pessoa. – lhe sorriu agradavelmente, pondo-se em pé e já carregando a pequena mala que levava, seguindo até a saída – Foi uma conversa muito agradável, Alphonse Elric. –

- Eu que agradeço, pelo menos a viagem tornou-se menos tediosa. – retribuiu o riso.

- Fico feliz por isso. Até breve! Mande lembranças ao seu irmão. –

- Até... – foi só o que conseguiu pronunciar antes que o homem deixasse a cabine. Novamente encontrava-se sozinho, por mais um dia, até chegar ao seu destino.

Cidade Central, noite de quinta-feira. Ginásio Central.

- Encerramos por hoje? – perguntou Russell.

- Eu concordo, estou morrendo de fome. – disse Crosse.

- Ok! Já ensaiamos o bastante, amanhã prosseguimos com o penúltimo ensaio. – declarou Ed.

- Noa! O que você vai fazer para o jantar? – perguntou Fletcher com um brilho emocionado nos olhos.

- Deixe-me pensar... – pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, em uma expressão pensativa – Que tal, peixe assado? –

- Ótimo! – exclamou todo alegre – Vamos logo! –

- Calma, Fletcher! – reprovou o irmão – Ei! Edward! Aonde vai? – Russell achou estranho o fato do ambarino dirigir-se ao lado contrário do caminho para casa.

- Tenho assuntos a resolver, não me esperem acordados. –

- Mas e o jantar? – perguntou uma Noa preocupada.

- Estou sem fome. – acrescentou, sem voltar-se ou parar seu trajeto.

- Que estranho... – a garota virou-se para os colegas que apenas concordaram.

Quartel General Central. 22 horas e 34 minutos. Escritório do Coronel Roy Mustang.

- Havoc! Organize essa papelada e entregue-a amanhã. – ordenou o superior enquanto vestia o casaco negro.

- Mas senhor! O senhor vai sair mais cedo? –

- Tenho coisas a resolver. Caso minha esposa ligue diga que demorarei a voltar. –

- Mas, Coronel...A Tenente Hawkeye trabalha aqui... – gota. Mustang gelou e se virou com uma mirada assassina.

- Então dê um jeito nisso. Até mais. – e saiu.

- Por quê ele sempre faz isso? T.T –

Cidade Central, 23 horas e 16 minutos. Mansão do General Tasukihiro.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, senhor Tasukihiro? – perguntou a empregada.

- Não, já pode descansar, Hinata. – respondeu cordialmente olhando para alguns papéis em cima da mesa.

- Então, com licença. – disse ela fazendo uma breve reverência, porém a porta continuou aberta, chamando a atenção do homem, que voltou seus olhos para ela.

- Eu disse que já pode ir Hi...Quem é você? – levantou-se ao ver a figura vestida de negro e encapuzada, impedindo assim de ver o rosto. Não obteve resposta para sua pergunta, o ser continuou parado em frente à porta do escritório.

- Como entrou aqui? Onde está Hinata? – perguntou aturdido. O encapuzado deu um pequeno passo para o lado, deixando à mostra o rosto da mulher, que mantinha os olhos abertos e em seu pescoço o sangue fazia um leve contorno.

O que fez com ela? – seus olhos já tomavam boa parte da cara e neles o medo prevalecia.

A figura de negro deu de ombros como se dissesse "O que posso fazer? Aconteceu..." O General começou a andar em passos lentos até a janela atrás de si, sem deixar de mirar o indivíduo, que repetiu a ação movimentando a mão esquerda em gesto de "Não".

– AFASTE-SE DE MIM! – gritou enquanto tomava a espada presa à parede. A figura não se intimidou, muito menos parou. O senhor Tasuki tentou atacá-lo, mas, este, segurou a lâmina, fazendo com que uma parte de sua luva se cortasse, ferindo a mão. Automaticamente, puxou seu instrumento de "trabalho", um pequeno punhal, cravando-o no braço do velho, que largou a defesa gemendo de dor. Os movimentos do de negro tornavam-se mais rápidos, com ferocidade tomou o punhal e iniciou várias e várias perfurações pelo corpo do antigo oficial, que mal podia se movimentar. O sangue espirrava para todos lados, inclusive a roupa e provavelmente o rosto do assassino. Um último golpe era aguardado, e assim teria que ser, o homem queria pelo menos saber a quem pertencia a face que se encontrava debaixo do capuz. Reuniu suas forças em último suspiro, ergueu o braço e puxou o capuz, seus olhos congelaram, para segundos depois sua vida se esvair, seu coração fora perfurado, como último reflexo, seu braço caiu e de sua boca pronunciara uma única palavra.

- Vo...cê... –

O silêncio tomou conta do aposento. O assassino pôs-se em pé, recolocando o gorro, usou a manga do casaco para limpar o punhal e a espada onde ali, o seu sangue era encontrado, depois de feito isso, guardou-a e saiu, deixando para trás os dois corpos.

Àquela hora as ruas estavam desertas, todos deviam estar em casa, sonhando. Mas ele não, seu coração doía, a única coisa que agora queria era dormir e desfazer-se da dor. Subiu e entrou no banheiro, lavou as mãos e deixou o sangue escorrer, envolveu-a com uma toalha e saiu rumo ao quarto. Já estava abrindo a porta quando alguém o chamou.

- Ed? – era Noa.

- Noa! Que faz acordada? – se espantou e instintivamente escondeu a mão.

- Ia descer e beber algo quando ouvi um barulho... – falou ela – O que esconde aí? – perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Esconder? Eu? Nada... – coçou a cabeça esquecendo do ferimento.

- O que houve com a sua mão? O.O –

- Mão? – puxou-a novamente – Que mão? Acho que é o sono...que tal voltar a dormir? Hehe... - ''

- Esta mão. – segurou o pulso esquerdo dele desenrolando o pano que a cobria – Como foi se cortar? – perguntou preocupada, analisando melhor a ferida.

- Caí... – disse apenas, tratando de virar o rosto.

Ela o mirou duvidosa, aquilo soava falso, porém fingiu acreditar, para não criar mais problemas.

– Deixe-me dar uma olhada nisso. – falou puxando-o até o banheiro.

- Noa...não precisa se preocupar com isso... –

- Fique quieto. – disse enquanto limpava com água oxigenada o corte.

- Ai, ai! – resmungou de dor.

- Quanta coragem, Edward Elric. – provocou em um tom sarcástico.

- Idiota. - ¬¬

- Pronto! –

- Já acabou? O.o – virou o olhar para a mão, que agora possuía um curativo.

- Não era grave. Eu só quero ver como é que vai tocar amanhã. –

- Deixe de se preocupar! Isso é o de menos. –

- Logo quem me diz isso! Você é o mais ansioso. U.u –

- Me deixe em paz! Boa noite. – saiu irado em direção ao quarto.

- Estúpido... ¬¬ - murmurou.

O rapaz jogou-se na cama, de costas. A sensação de vazio e culpa ainda era presente. Não tardaria muito e o dia já nasceria, a chuva começava a perder força, virou-se para contemplá-la, o vidro embaçado incitava em sua mente a lembrança de olhos, aqueles olhos, aquele rosto do qual nunca ia esquecer. Seu peito doía, aquelas lembranças rodeavam e rodeavam sua mente, era sua responsabilidade aquilo, o desagradável incidente. O que mais queria era gritar, livrar-se dessa raiva, mas sua garganta estava seca, as cordas vocais comprimidas, presas, toda sua força tinha se esvaído, fora tão fraco, covarde. Ouviu Russell se contorcer na cama ao lado, o invejava, não era cercado de preocupações como ele. Sua vida sempre fora conturbada, cercada de sofrimento e culpa. O raio iluminou seu rosto, e nele estampada a frustração, conseguiria voltar a dormir em paz? Mirou o criado mudo, onde ali estava o relógio que marcava três horas. Suspirou, não tinha nenhum pouco de sono. Voltou a olhar a olhar a rua pela vidraça, um carro negro acabava de passar, na opinião dele coisa um tanto estranha, por mais movimentada que a Central fosse, poucas pessoas arriscavam-se a sair tão tarde. Acabou fitando o teto por mais meia hora, caindo enfim no sono.

Enquanto isso, o homem de cabelos negros, pele branca e olhos amendoados dirigia com cautela pela noite chuvosa. Em seu rosto uma indecifrável expressão. Estacionou o carro em frente a sua casa, para logo depois abrir o guarda chuva, descendo do veículo, retirou um molho de chaves de seu bolso, abrindo a porta da frente. Ligou as luzes e fechou-a, desfazendo-se do guarda chuva, sua verdadeira intenção era entrar sem ser notado, coisa que fora em vão, já que uma voz as suas costas o chamou.

- Posso saber onde você estava? – Riza encontrava-se sentada no sofá da sala, e pela sua cara, esperava há um bom tempo, deixando-a com um péssimo humor.

- Negócios... – respondeu indiferente. Também não possuía um bom humor.

- Negócios? ò.õ – franziu a testa – Invente uma desculpa melhor. – disse cruzando os braços

- Mais tarde conversamos, estou cansado. – disse dando de ombros e depois subiu sendo seguido por ela, que insistia em receber uma satisfação do esposo.

- Roy Mustang! Não aja como se nada estivesse acontecendo! – reclamou.

- Não estou com humor para isso agora, Riza. – respondeu sério.

- Onde está seu casaco? Vi muito bem quando saiu antes do expediente, estava o usando. Esqueceu em algum lugar? – ironizou raivosa.

- O tempo está horrível lá fora. Havia um mendigo, fiquei com pena e o dei. Muito simples. –

- Mendigo? Doação? Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso? – franziu a sobrancelha.

- Faça como quiser. – continuou calmo, desfazendo-se do par de luvas e as roupas úmidas, para vestir o pijama e encaminhar-se até a cama.

- Não vai tomar nem um banho? – perguntou mais nervosa.

- Boa noite. – respondeu.

Ela nada pôde retrucar, realmente da boca do marido nada sairia, pelo menos por enquanto. Não era o seu normal chegar em casa sério ou frio. Algo de mau tinha ocorrido e em seu subconsciente ela sabia disso. Deu-se por vencida e o acompanhou, dando-lhe as costas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dormira poucas horas, lentamente abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, não havia sol, duas conclusões poderiam ser retiradas disso, ou ainda era cedo, ou o tempo nada tinha mudado. Após ter se acostumado com a pouca claridade ficou fitando o teto, as lembranças da noite anterior ainda estavam muito frescas. O som na rua fez dispersar seus pensamentos. Voltou toda a atenção para a janela, de onde observou alguns carros do exército passarem acelerados.

- Quer parar de fazer barulho, Edward? Ainda é cedo. ¬¬ - resmungou Russell na cama ao lado.

- Não sou eu. – defendeu-se – São os militares. – respondeu sem tirar a atenção da janela.

- Ah legal...Militares?! – saltou da cama.

- Sim... –

- Algo grave deve ter acontecido então... –

- É...Talvez... – abaixou a cabeça, as memórias voltavam a atormentá-lo.

- Você é estranho. – afirmou o companheiro de quarto, que voltava a se acomodar na cama.

Edward nada respondeu, continuou na posição original, fitando o nada, sem expressão alguma no rosto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O humor do Coronel não havia mudado, e piorou quando o telefone tocou, do outro lado da linha um de seus subordinados o informou de um caso urgente de assassinato.

- Taisa! – o Tenente fez a típica reverência militar.

-O que houve aqui, Tenente? –

- O jardineiro entrou para acertar o pagamento do mês e encontrou os corpos da empregada e do General Tasukihiro. – informou.

Mustang cerrou levemente os olhos, totalmente sério – Mais alguma coisa? –

- Como assim senhor? –

- Pistas, provas, suspeitos! Essas coisas, Tenente! – notava-se uma certa alteração e ironia na sua voz.

- Err...não senhor. – falou baixo.

- Patético...Ouçam bem! – tratou de chamar a atenção de todos oficiais que ali estavam – Revirem tudo, sem destruir nada, quero que... –

- O Coronel Mustang não quer nada. – disse o homem que abria caminho juntamente com seus homens. Era de estatura média alta, sua pele espantosamente branca, os olhos negros, assim como a cor do cabelo. No rosto a faceta cínica transparecia o mau caráter.

- Tenente Coronel Frank Archer! Suponho que este caso pertença a minha unidade. –

- Huhu. – riu – Tão ingênuo, Mustang. Acontece que de supervisor você passou a suspeito. -

Ouviu-se alguns murmúrios, uns "o quês", o espanto era claro, mas não para o Coronel que seguiu inalterável.

- É mesmo? E por quê isso agora? – perguntou sorrindo de maneira irônica enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Existem muitas testemunhas de que o senhor, Coronel saiu mais cedo ontem, não é mesmo, senhor Havoc? – Mustang girou os olhos para o subordinado, que parecia querer se esconder.

- Só isso? – u.û

Também sabemos que teve uma discussão com a vítima dias antes, e que voltou muito tarde para casa, sem o casaco com que saiu. Equivoco-me? - Comprimiu um pequeno sorriso. O sangue de Roy gelou. Ia dizer algo, mas Archer o fez antes. – Sim, interrogamos sua esposa, o Primeiro Tenente Hawkeye. – Agora sim o sorriso do Coronel desfez-se por completo. – Queira acompanhar meus homens até a Corte Marcial, sim? – disse irônico, abrindo a porta do veículo.

* * *

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Yooo!!! \o\**

**Trazendo o capítulo 6 ( X.x). Espero que esteja do agrado de vocês... Bom, os próximos capítulos não tenho a mínima idéia de quando postarei, já que alguns acontecimentos me deprimiram, não por ser falta de inspiração, até porque eu tenho os capítulos prontos até o número 15 (T.T). Sem mais, só agradecer às pessoas que deixaram review, e...até a próxima atualização!! (xD)**

"- duh -" fala normal

_"- duh -" _pensamentos

_**"- duh -"**_ flashback

((duh)) comentários inúteis

* * *

**Jiyuu e no Shoutai**

**Capítulo 6**

A jovem descia toda sorridente as escadas em direção à cozinha, onde dois jovens mantinham-se em silêncio.

- Bom dia! – saudou alegre – Como dormiram? –

- Muito bem. – disse Russell.

- E você, Edward? –

- Mal. – resmungou, retirando-se da cozinha, saindo de casa.

- O que deu nele? – o.ô

- Já acordou assim. – deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse normal.

- Hum...Ouvi barulho de carros mais cedo. Sabe o que aconteceu? – perguntou sentando-se.

- Militares. – respondeu desinteressado.

- Militares? O.ó –

- É... Havia uns seis carros, passaram por aqui apressados, deve ter ocorrido algo grande, logo ficaremos sabendo. – falou, porém eram as paredes que o escutavam, já que Noa se via perdida em pensamentos.

- _Ed não estava em casa ontem, e sua mão continha um corte, algo não está certo aqui, no que aquele idiota se meteu? – _perguntava-se em pensamento, enquanto uma careta se formava no seu rosto.

- Noa! Está me ouvindo? – chamou o loiro.

- Hã? O que? O que foi? –

- Estou te chamando há uns cinco minutos... –

- Desculpe...Estava distraída... – '

- Que seja. Edward disse para ensaiarmos logo depois do almoço, tudo bem para você? - ¬¬

- Ok! Sem problemas... – sorriu.

- Ótimo! Quando os outros acordarem avise-os. – disse, se levantando.

- Aonde vai? –

- Quero comprar umas revistas. – ela apenas franziu uma sobrancelha – Ta, ta. – entregou-se – Quero saber mais do porquê os militares estarem por perto, satisfeita? – resmungou virando a cara, Noa apenas riu.

- Não precisa se envergonhar pelo fato de ser curioso. :P –

- Curioso, não! Interessado! – corrigiu-a.

- Aham... –

- Tchau Noa. – bateu a porta.

- Que mau humor. Estou começando a achar que eles precisam de umas férias – disse, preparando o café.

'Trimtrim..." – o telefone tocava. ((alguém me atire do viaduto x.x))

- E essa agora, quem é o estúpido que liga a esta hora da manhã? Ò.Ó – era ela, quem agora mudava de humor – ALÔ! ¬¬ - atendeu grosseiramente – A-Al?! O.O – engasgando-se com a própria saliva – Desculpe ter gritado...hehe... – gota.

- Tudo bem...eu acho. – a voz do outro lado da linha lhe respondeu.

- Por quê liga tão cedo? –

- Ah...sim... – começou ele – Alguém poderia me buscar na estação? Acabo de chegar... –

- Mas o Ed não disse nada! – exclamou.

- É bem típico dele... – gota.

- Se você tiver paciência chego aí em meia hora. –

- Sem problemas, eu espero. –

- Certo, então até logo. – despediu-se pondo o fone no gancho.

Na estação, Al sentou-se em um dos bancos. – _O que terá acontecido com aquele homem? –_ lembrou-se do velho com quem falara no trem. Tinha uma expressão tão sofrida no rosto... Aos poucos a estação se esvaziava, o próximo embarque era dali duas horas. Sua cabeça doía, a viagem não fora das melhores, na sua opinião, o governo tinha muito que mudar no sistema de locomotivas. Agora tinha mais essa do irmão, esquecê-lo ali, isolado de todo mundo. Chegava a pensar que era Noa, o cérebro de Ed, ultimamente ele vivia mais perdido que o normal.

- Olá! Esperou muito? - Noa lhe estendia a mão.

- Oi! – saudou – Não...estava entretido com meus pensamentos – sorriu sem jeito.

- Que bom então. xD – falou ela divertida, para parar o olhar sobre o braço do rapaz – O que aconteceu com o seu braço? –

- Pequeno acidente...hehe – riu nervoso passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Chego a conclusão de que isso é mal de família. U.u –

-Talvez... –

- Bom, então vamos, o carro está esperando. – ele apenas seguiu-a.

- Al... – começou ela, fazendo encará-la – Ed está envolvido em algum problema? – perguntou sem rodeios.

O castanho sentiu-se um tanto surpreso com a pergunta – Bem...Ele acabou brigando com o noivo de uma amiga de infância enquanto esteve em Rizembool, fora isso, não sei de mais nada. - respondeu tranqüilo – Mas, por quê a pergunta? Sabe de alguma confusão? – mudando o semblante tranqüilo para o preocupado.

Noa negou, porém continuou a falar – Não é isso, mas ele vem agindo de uma maneira estranha, e ontem chegou tarde, sem dar satisfação alguma. Fiquei preocupada... – baixou o olhar em sinal de tristeza sendo percebida pelo menor.

- Falarei com meu irmão. – sorriu em conforto, Noa apenas assentiu em um gesto de "obrigada".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Em Rizembool...

- Automails Rockbell! Pinako falando –

- Dona Pinako! Quanta honra em ouvir sua voz. –

- Tasuki... –

- Posso falar com a Win? – perguntou suavemente.

- Ela ainda dorme. – mentiu.

- Entendo. Quando ela acordar diga para me ligar, ok? –

- Até logo Tasuki. – desligou o telefone.

- Quem era? – Winry descia.

- Engano. – respondeu a anciã voltando a tragar seu cachimbo. A neta a mirou desconfiada.

- Já acabei as últimas encomendas, amanhã mesmo podemos as entregar. –

- Ótimo! – respondeu fria.

- Vovó! Até quando continuaremos com este clima? – perguntou séria – Novamente esta implicação com Seta? –

- Eu nunca aprovei este namoro – respondeu calma.

- E eu não entendo o porquê... – resmungou cruzando os braços.

- Deixe de ser tonta, Winry! O que ele fez com Edward já não é o bastante? –

- Acontece que foi Edward quem começou, Seta o feriu por mero reflexo... – gesticulava com as mãos, quando sentiu um objeto chocar-se contra seu crânio – O que é isso??? – apontando o cachimbo.

- Um instrumento de fumo... –

- Isso eu sei. ¬¬ - sentindo-se uma tonta por receber tal resposta – Quero saber por quê jogou em mim? –

- Reflexo... –

- Grrr... – fervendo de raiva – Não tem graça! –

- É...agora terá que comprar outro para mim. –

- E por quê EU? – apontando para si mesma.

- Culpa de ter uma cabeça tão dura. – respondeu saindo da visão da loira.

- Eu não sou cabeça dura... – sussurrou.

Não obteve nenhuma resposta da anciã, já que esta havia se retirado. A loira ergueu a cabeça e ali em cima do balcão, alguns porta retratos visualizou. Em um deles, estavam os pais de Winry juntamente a ela e a avó, ver aquela foto lhe trouxe uma pequena dor. Já em outro, ela e Seta, abraçados, felizes, era o dia em que ele havia a pedido em casamento. Agora seus olhos paravam nos dois últimos retratos, o primeiro, uma Winry criança, vestia um vestido rosa, um chapéu e nos braços levava Den, seu fiel cão. Ao seu lado, dois meninos, ambos loiros, a diferença estava na tonalidade dos olhos, âmbar e castanho que era milímetros mais alto. Este sorria ternamente, enquanto o outro tinha uma expressão debochada, deixando a língua à mostra. O segundo retrato, os três já eram adolescentes, fora o dia da despedida dos irmãos Elric. Novamente Winry e Al sorriam, para a falta de expressão estampada nos olhos do maior. Jamais entendera os sentimentos de Edward, apesar de serem melhores amigos, ele pouco se abria, era frio, nervoso, triste, na maioria do tempo era raro encontrá-lo terno ou sorridente. Contudo, nunca imaginara que fosse chegar a ferir outro ser humano. O dia em que os dois se mudaram para a Central ficou marcado na memória.

_**Fazia um dia quente, no céu poucas nuvens, o sol brilhava fortemente. Um típico dia de verão, não era estranho que a estação encontrava-se cheia, as aulas estavam para começar e a maioria dos estudantes vivia na Cidade Central. Entre a multidão destacavam-se os irmãos Elric.**_

_**- Cuidem-se por lá, e mandem notícias. – disse Pinako enquanto largava Alphonse.**_

_**- Não se preocupe, vovó, o faremos. – respondeu cordial, Al.**_

_**- Al! – chamou Winry – Não deixe o Ed cometer nenhuma besteira. – falou sorrindo enquanto o abraçava.**_

_**Alphonse encarou o irmão que permanecia inerte. – Pode deixar! Esse irresponsável andará na linha. – ela assentiu, ao longe anunciavam o embarque final.**_

_**- Vamos logo Al... – resmungou o maior.**_

_**- Você não se despede? – repreendeu a velha.**_

_**- Ha! Uma pulga que fala...u.u – ela lhe lançou uma mirada assassina que ele logo sentiu. – Hehe...Cuide-se Pinako-baa-chan – sorriu.**_

_**Ela desfez o olhar para logo retribuí-lo. – CRESÇA e APAREÇA, Chibi. – perante este comentário uma veia saltou da testa do Elric maior.**_

_**- E eu? – interrompeu Winry.**_

_**- Hã? – cara de interrogação.**_

_**Ela apenas o encarou, como se esperasse por algo, coisa que ele era muito lento para perceber.**_

_**- Ah...é mesmo...Até mais Winry! – disse estendendo a mão.**_

_**- É isso que chama de despedida? – franziu a testa e se aproximou mais para abraçá-lo. Tal ato fez o jovem ganhar um tom rubro em seu rosto, não esperava por isso – Espero que fique bem – falou ao pé do ouvido, causando alguns arrepios nele, que agora retribuía o abraço.**_

_**Agora era ela quem ficou surpresa. – Também espero que fique bem. – lhe respondeu no mesmo tom, foram se afastando lentamente, agora ela percebia um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Ed, mas este era diferente, era sincero. Sorriu internamente com aquilo, porém quem interrompeu o "belo" momento foi Al.**_

_**- Nii-san...o trem... – com isso Edward "acordou".**_

_**- Ehh...sim. Até logo... – disse por fim, para em seguida embarcar. Agora, Winry já não podia impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.**_

As cartas, as notícias, elas nunca vieram, esperara por cinco anos, pensando que veria um Edward Elric completamente diferente, mais aberto, mas não o encontrou. Na verdade o "novo" Edward havia lhe decepcionado, mesmo não sabendo ao certo o que ocorrera na noite em que Seta fora esfaqueado, ela sabia, o que o ambarino tinha feito era completamente errado. Não existia motivo para tanta raiva, ódio, rancor. Seu interior estava dividido entre razão e emoção, totalmente destroçado. Queria uma resposta para tudo o que acontecia, a frieza de Ed a confundia. Tais pensamentos se foram quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

- Olá Winry! – saudou Nelly.

- Oi... – tentou disfarçar – O que faz aqui? –

- Já que Al foi para a Central e eu cheguei há poucas horas fiquei entediada, e pensei o mesmo de você, por isso... – mostrou a caixa que estava em suas mãos -...fiz uma torta de maçã! –

– Que..bom.. – gota – Entre! – disse dando espaço para a visita passar – Quer alguma coisa? Café, suco, chá, água, cerveja, vodka, whisky, absinto, rum... – oferecia uma alegre Winry.

- Err... – mega gota – Só um chá...mas se tiver absinto... –

- Falei isso só para me gabar, Nelly querida! Hahahaha, tão ingênua. – ria enquanto colocava a água para ferver.

Ultragota -...Al me disse que você e o Ed brigaram... É verdade? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

O riso de Winry desfez-se instantaneamente, tornando-se um semblante sério. – Ele te disse isso? – Nelly assentiu – É...eu e Ed não estamos nos falando... – disse triste, mirando os pés.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada.

Ela ficou em silêncio, refletindo, procurando as palavras certas, enquanto Nelly apenas a fitava preocupada.

- Winry...? Está tudo bem? –

- Ed apenas me deixou confusa em relação a algumas coisas, nada demais. – sorriu ela levantando a cabeça.

- Por quê você não foi ver ele tocar? –

- Al achou que seria melhor assim. –respondeu tímida.

- Hum... –

- A água está pronta, posso te servir? – a visita, fez que sim com a cabeça, aproximando a xícara para ser preenchida com a água. - E então, Nelly... – chamou Winry, a garota apenas levantou o olhar – Como você e Al estão indo? – sorriu.

Automaticamente ela corou, não costumava falar de seus relacionamentos - Bem...hum...acho...que estamos indo bem... – sorriu tímida.

- Você gosta dele? –

- Gosto... – não entendendo onde essa queria chegar.

- Gosta mesmo? De verdade? É pra valer? –

- Sim, Winry... – gota.

- Que lindoooooooooo, vocês me encantam. - falou sonhadora – Gostaria de ser minha madrinha? –

A castanha ficou sem fala diante do convite da loira. – Fa-fala sério? –

- Uhum. Encantaria-me se fosse minha madrinha. – sorriu tranqüila.

- O que eu posso dizer...aceito, é claro que aceito. – Win a abraçou.

- Obrigada, não sabe o quanto me alegro por isso. – sorriu mais ainda, sendo seguida pela amiga.

- E para quando este está marcado? – perguntou.

- Os convites estão para serem enviados esta semana. Já o casamento será em maio. – respondeu alegre, servindo-se de um pedaço de torta.

- Winry... – começou a outra -...Não querendo ser intrometida, mas...crê que Seta é a pessoa certa? – questionou com o olhar fixo sobre a loira, que paralisou diante desta.

- Por quê pergunta isso? – tornou-se um pouco agressiva.

- Você não parece tão feliz... – respondeu a castanha sem se importar com o olhar que recebia.

- Se não estou feliz como deveria, não é por isso. – respondeu fria.

- Mesmo assim. – continuou – Seus olhos não possuem brilho quando fala nele. Realmente é apaixonada por Seta? – Winry ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, pensando nas palavras certas a serem ditas.

- Não vem ao caso agora... – fez uma pausa -...e além do mais, ele foi o único que demonstrou ter interesse em mim, durante todos esses anos... – baixou o olhar.

- Isso não é verdade. – respondeu um pouco exaltada.

- Ah! Convenhamos Nelly, nenhum outro rapaz veio falar comigo durante todo colegial. -

- Isso porque você namorava o Seta e ele não permitia que nenhum outro se aproximasse de você. – comentou irônica.

- Não é verdade... –

- Não adianta questionar, sabe que estou certa, ele é possessivo demais, totalmente inseguro e isso ocorre é porque ele sabe que tem outra pessoa que mexe com o seu coração. – sorriu maliciosa. A loira enrubesceu diante do comentário feito, mas as palavras não saiam da garganta. – Vejo que estou novamente correta. – riu ela.

- Está nada! Deixe de pensar idiotices... – respondeu nervosa, sem perder o tom rubro da face.

- Ohhhh, Win-chan está gostando de outra pessoa... E eu até imagino quem seja... – disse divertida, enquanto via o vermelho em Winry aumentar mais. – Admita Winry! Você ama o Ed. -

- EU NÃO GOSTO DAQUELE IDIOTA INSENSÍVEL! Ò.Ó – a diferença entre um tomate e uma Winry já não existia.

- Hum...será? – aumentava mais o pícaro sorriso.

-...não. – respondeu virando a cara.

- Demorou demais para responder... :P –

- Acho melhor você ir embora, Nelly, eu ainda tenho muito que fazer... – mentiu.

- Ahhhh. – suspirou – Tudo bem então...mas o que eu disse ainda vale. – falou divertida, irritando ainda mais a loira.

- Tchau, Nelly. – empurrando-a porta fora.

- Que grosseria... – gota – _Não pode esconder mais seus sentimentos, Win... – _sorriu para o nada, tomando o caminho para casa.

Do outro lado, Winry apoiou-se na porta, refletindo, não havia um por quê para aquelas palavras de Nelly, achava um absurdo, dizer que estava apaixonada pelo maior dos Elric era tudo o contrário, agora ela o odiava, odiava aquele que sempre viu como um melhor amigo, quase um irmão. Aquele que sempre pensou que ia contar, que estaria em todos momentos para apoiá-la, assim como foi no dia que ficou sabendo da morte dos pais. Como também nos belos momentos, rindo, se divertindo, por mais fechado que ele fosse. O amava de maneira fraterna, ou pelo assim pensava, não negava que sentia uma leve "queda" por ele, mas era apenas o físico, Ed era bonito, há muito deixou de ser o garoto magricela, para se tornar mais adulto. Mas somente assim o via. Amava Seta a sua maneira, e daí que não existia brilho quando falava seu nome, quando comentava sobre a cerimônia de casamento, sobre o futuro com o primeiro homem que a beijou, que a chamou de linda, que a pediu em namoro, que lhe ofereceu um...compromisso... _-... é possessivo demais, totalmente inseguro e se isso ocorre é porque ele sabe que tem outra pessoa que mexe com o seu coração... – _Aquelas palavras ecoavam na sua mente.

- Isso...não...é verdade... – disse fraco, para si mesma, baixando novamente o olhar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estava sentando em um banco, na Praça Principal, com o olhar fixo em um ponto qualquer, indicando que o mais velho dos Elric se encontrava muito distante dali, tanto que nem notou quando fora coberto por uma sombra, que parava ao seu lado.

- Edward Elric? – chamou.

Ed pareceu acordar e virou-se sério para ver quem o chamava. Deu de cara com um militar, que o mirava de cima a baixo.

- Sou eu. – respondeu indiferente.

O homem estreitou os olhos, o fitando com desgosto, como se fosse um animal desgarrado qualquer.

- Preciso que me acompanhe até o Quartel Central, o Tenente Coronel Archer precisa lhe falar. –

Agora era o loiro que estreitava o olhar perante o outro.

- Quem? – perguntou desentendido.

- Tenente Coronel Archer. Você é suspeito do assassinato do General Tasukihiro... – os olhos do ambarino demonstraram surpresa, sendo notado pelo oficial – Acompanhe-me. – ordenou.

Ed nada pôde fazer, já que era uma ordem superior, caso o fizesse estaria se entregando e aí sim, rapidamente seria encarcerado. Durante todo caminho não se dirigiram nenhuma palavra, o ambarino concentrava-se mais no poder de argumentação que poderia exercer sobre o superior, o qual ele nem conhecia, nem por nome. Alguns minutos e já subiam as escadas em direção a um corredor muito conhecido pelo loiro. O oficial bateu na porta, recebendo em troca uma ordem de entrada. Não estava enganado, aquela era a sala do Coronel Mustang.

- Pode ir agora, Ichida. –

O soldado fez uma reverência e se retirou, deixando a sala totalmente silenciosa e um Edward confuso, diante da situação, não conseguia achar uma razão para aquele homem estar ocupando aquela sala.

- Onde está o Coronel? – perguntou diretamente.

Este esboçou um pequeno sorriso, demonstrando que já esperava por este tipo de pergunta. – O Coronel teve que tirar umas férias forçadas. – respondeu voltando-se para o ambarino.

- Como assim? – estreitou os olhos para o outro.

- Assim como você, o Coronel Mustang também é suspeito de assassinato. – Ed ficou imóvel diante do comentário – Por isso... – continuou – Decidiram afastá-lo, até as investigações cessarem. – completou sentando-se na cadeira, não esquecendo de sorrir ironicamente – Sou o substituto dele, Tenente Coronel Frank Archer. – apresentou-se – Agora, se não se incomodar, sente-se, pois o assunto que tenho com você é, longo. –

Edward ficou pensativo por um instante e logo depois fez o que o outro pediu, não o agradava em nada a maneira como este o tratava.

- Assim está melhor. – disse – Agora...Onde esteve na noite passada? – perguntou sério.

-... –

- Temos provas do seu envolvimento em uma briga com o filho do General, agora é de sua total responsabilidade cooperar ou não. –

- Estava por aí. – respondeu frio.

- Poderia ser mais específico? –

- Me desculpe, Tenente Coronel, mas tenho outro compromisso, poderíamos falar um outro dia? – perguntou levantando-se nervoso.

- Isso não lhe trará boas recomendações... –

- Sei muito bem dos meus direitos, posso apelar de sua decisão e aí então teremos um problema, ambos. – lhe disse confiante.

Archer sabia muito bem dos direitos do loiro a sua frente, mas não imaginava que este poderia ser esperto a esse ponto. Riu diante daquilo e fez sinal que já podia sair. Ação que foi totalmente obedecida pelo Elric.

_- Não se arrisque muito, Edward Elric..._ – pensou – Ichida! Chame o próximo suspeito, diga que temos uma visita a lhe fazer. – ordenou através do telefone – Hoje eu provo a culpa de alguém nessa história... – disse para si mesmo.

Ed vagou sério até a casa. Quando abriu a porta se deu de cara com o irmão caçula.

- Al? – espantou-se a vê-lo ali.

- Oi, nii-san. – o mais novo fechou a cara.

- O que faz aqui? – franziu a testa.

- Você esqueceu de me buscar... – respondeu indiferente.

- Buscar? – perguntou confuso e depois se virou para o calendário – Que dia é hoje? –

- É o dia que eu lhe disse que chegaria... –

-...desculpa.. – sorriu torto.

- Tudo bem, Noa-chan foi me buscar, pelo menos alguém ainda se importa comigo. ¬¬ -

- Obrigado Noa...Eu realmente sou um tonto... – respondeu sem graça em razão pelo comentário do mais novo, sentia-se um total pateta.

- Aiiii ta bom chega de drama, vamos, vão se lavar que o almoço está servido. – mandou a morena.

Todos assentiram, mas o clima entre os Elric continuava "estranho" e isso começava a incomodar o loiro.

- E..então? Como está o seu braço? – tentou iniciar uma conversa.

- Melhor. – devolveu seco.

- Al! Eu já pedi desculpas, não? Minha cabeça está completamente cheia, não tenho como pensar em tudo... – disse irritado.

- Cheia de que? Acaso cometeu alguma besteira? – parou de supetão.

- Não é isso... – falou baixo.

- Então o que? Anda, responda logo. – pedia sem paciência.

- É que... – começou sem terminar.

- É que? – o fitou em mescla de curiosidade e raiva.

- Sou suspeito de assassinato. – confessou deixando o semblante do irmão em perplexidade.

- Você o que? – perguntou assustado.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu, suspeito de assassinato. – respondeu fraco.

Agora a raiva se transformava em dúvida – Nii-san... –

- Eles acham que eu matei o pai do Seta. – continuou sério.

- E tem um bom motivo para isso. –

- Mesmo assim! – exclamou com raiva.

- E por quê não faria? – perguntou duvidoso.

- Al! Agora acha que eu sou capaz de matar alguém? – atingia o ápice da irritação.

-...você quase o matou em Rizembool...por quê não o pai? – afirmou irônico.

Ed não agüentou as fortes palavras e o esmurrou – Nunca mais repita uma coisa assim! – falou entre dentes ainda com o punho cerrado, fixando o olhar sobre o mais novo, caído no chão.

- Você também vai me matar? – perguntou baixo.

O maior nada respondeu, preferiu deixar o local, encontrando-se com Noa no corredor.

- O que aconteceu? Ouvi algo se chocando contra o chão... – perguntou o seguindo com o olhar – Ed?! – ele nem lhe deu ouvidos, havia mal chego e agora já saia, provavelmente ia ao ginásio, descarregar suas mágoas em mais uma música.

- Ele é um criminoso... – disse o menor, mirando os pés.

- O que está dizendo? Como pode chamar seu irmão assim? – repreendeu incrédula.

- Só digo o que é fato... –

Noa o segurou pelos ombros, agora era a morena quem lhe dava um tapa – Você nem imagina o quanto o seu irmão sofre. Pare de dizer asneiras. – seus olhos brilhavam – Todo esse tempo Ed fez tudo para te dar uma vida melhor, sempre te protegeu e vem protegendo e é assim que o agradece? O chamando de assassino sem motivo aparente? – o silêncio foi sua resposta – Olhe para mim, Alphonse! Estou falando com você! – ordenou, mas ele seguiu imóvel – Eu disse para olhar pra mim! – disse alto e claro, tomando-o pelo queixo, o obrigando a fitá-la, quando o fez notou as lágrimas que se formavam do pequeno – Al...? –

- Eu sei que o Ed não é assassino...mas... – começou soluçante -...é tão difícil de acreditar... –

- Al... –

- Ele me esconde tudo, não se abre, não diz o que sente, é tão difícil, Noa... – ela ficou com pena do menor e então o abraçou com o carinho de uma mãe, tentando consolá-lo.

- Shhhh. Está tudo bem. – falou terna – Não se torture por isso, seu irmão sempre estará ao seu lado, se ele está fazendo isso é para te proteger. – explicou.

- Proteger do que? – perguntou confuso.

- Apenas confie nele...ok? – nada respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos se acalmando, mais tarde pediria desculpas ao irmão, prometendo a sim mesmo jamais voltar a duvidar de suas palavras.

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	7. Chapter 7

((duh)) - comentários inúteis

- duh - fala normal

_- duh -_ pensamento

**_- duh -_** flashback

**- duh -** música

* * *

**Jiyuu e no Shoutai**

**Capítulo 7**

Os moradores almoçaram em silêncio, enquanto Fletcher e Crosse sabiam do ocorrido, Russell boiava entre a falta de diálogo na mesa, na sua mente era certo o fato de que os irmãos Elric haviam discutido, já que o maior ali não estava. Após arrumarem a cozinha, subiram para seus respectivos quartos, já que o ensaio estava marcado para logo após a refeição, o que menos mostrava interesse em ir era Al, que seguia sentado na cama.

- Você vai assim? – perguntou Noa que entrava no quarto.

- Eu não vou... – respondeu olhando pela janela.

- Ainda aquela história? – suspirou.

- Com que cara acha que poderei encarar o nii-san? –respondeu de costas para a morena.

- O Ed vai te perdoar, mas para isso você precisa se desculpar.– o castanho sentiu quando algumas de suas roupas eram jogadas contra ele.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou sendo coberto por um moletom.

- Te ajudando a escolher... Prefere preto ou azul? –

Decidiu não contrariá-la. -...preto... –

- Ok! Agora eu vou sair pra você se trocar, te espero lá embaixo. – fechou a porta e gritou mais alguma coisa do tipo "Não demore".

Não tardou muito e o menor já estava arrumado, usava uma calça preta, assim como o tênis, uma camisa branca lisa e a jaqueta também negra. Quando o avistou a morena sorriu.

- É mais rápido que o seu irmão. – disse feliz.

-... –

- Podemos ir? – perguntou uma impaciente Crosse.

- Sim. – respondeu Noa – Russell e Fletcher já foram na frente, precisavam afinar os instrumentos. –

- Uns irresponsáveis, deixam tudo para última hora... – resmungou Crosse.

- Ela é sempre assim... – comentou Al, a respeito da menor do grupo.

- É, mas nós acostumamos. – riu ela.

-... – ao notar o silêncio do castanho voltou a perguntar.

- Você gostava dela, não é? – sorriu travessa.

- Na-nani? – parou surpreso.

-Eu sei que sim, não negue. xD –

Este virou o rosto em desagrado. – Nunca gostaria de uma pessoa tão grossa... – aumentando o passo – E além do mais... eu já tenho uma namorada. – completou sorrindo.

Noa pôs-se na frente do castanho – Juraaaaaaaa? – seus olhos brilhavam de emoção – E quem é? Me conta, me contaaaa. – afobada.

Gota – Você, não a conhece... –

- Mesmo assim, me fale quem é... – sorriu.

- É uma antiga amiga de Rizembool... – quando ele disse o nome da cidade, uma chama de esperança se acendeu em seu peito.

- E como se chama? – seria a garota qual Ed sempre repetia o nome? Se fosse assim, teria uma chance. Com isso seu sorriso alargou-se mais.

- Nelly... – sorriu abobado enquanto fechava os olhos, o sorriso de Noa desfez-se no mesmo instante, aquele não era o nome da garota.

- Que...bom...Al. – sorriu tímida.

- O que foi? – ele a mirou, confuso, a mudança de expressão no seu rosto havia sido total.

- Nada... – falou baixo, voltando a caminhar.

- Pensou que eu falaria Winry? – ele sorriu, e ela virou o olhar – Winry é apenas uma amiga de infância...E mesmo que o Ed esteja apaixonado, nunca irá declarar seus sentimentos a ela, pois é noiva e casará dentro de meses. – comentou, fazendo-a ficar perplexa – É isso mesmo que ouviu, vai casar, e o meu irmão não tem coragem para declarar seus sentimentos, mesmo negando ele sofre em silêncio... –

Era difícil demais pronunciar alguma palavra, diante do comentário do caçula dos Elric, ela realmente tinha uma chance e um novo sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

- Obrigada...Al. – sorriu tímida, ele apenas assentiu.

Agora não deixaria Edward escapar novamente, era uma chance única, desperdiçá-la seria tolice.

Mais alguns metros e já estavam no ginásio, a porta encontrava-se entreaberta, lá dentro podia-se ouvir a bateria de Fletcher e as vozes de Ed e Russell. Ao entrar a castanha, o fitou alegre, enquanto ele lhe lançou uma mirada interrogativa, que se foi quando viu o irmão. Alphonse baixou a cabeça diante disso e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ali próximas.

- Até que enfim chegaram. – resmungou o loiro.

- Tivemos alguns contratempos. – respondeu feliz.

Novamente ele fitou-a perplexo, sempre de bom humor, era incrível isso, no lugar dela, teria respondido no mesmo tom grosseiro, diante disso deu de ombros.

- Já podemos começar? – perguntou Russel já impaciente.

- Ainda tenho que afinar o violino... – inventou a morena. Al logo entendeu a indireta.

- Err...nii-san...? – chamou acanhado, recebendo em troca o olhar gelado do mais velho – Será que...podemos conversar? – perguntou agora olhando fixo para ele.

- Encontrou mais alguns adjetivos para mim? – ironizou.

O caçula ficou em silêncio mirando-o de maneira triste.

- Não é nada disso... – respondeu.

Instantaneamente Ed virou-se, recebendo o duro olhar do mais novo, isso acabou "amolecendo" seu orgulho – Venha. – disse seco, encaminhando-se para fora do palco – O que quer? – voltou a perguntar, de costas.

- Queria pedir desculpas... – não tardou a dizer.

- Desculpas? – franziu a testa.

- Minhas palavras saíram sem pensar, não acredito que seja um... – pausou, refletindo por uns instantes -...você sabe. – baixou a cabeça.

Edward suspirou em resignação, tomando por sinceras aquelas palavras, isto fez o caçula sorrir e logo depois abraçá-lo.

- Obrigada nii-san. -

- Ta, ta, ta, agora desgruda. – sentindo-se um tanto incomodo com aquilo.

- Sim, nii-san! – separando-se no mesmo instante, fazendo a reverência militar – O que mais posso fazer por você nii-san? –

- Al... – nuvem negra.

- Sim, nii-san! –

- Pare de me chamar de "nii-san". – gota.

- Está bem, nii-san! –

-... –

- Ed... – corrigiu-se.

- EI! Ed! Podemos começar! – chamava Noa.

- Vamos. – disse o primogênito tomando a frente Alphonse apenas o seguiu sorridente.

Já era o grande dia, o dia da apresentação da banda dos irmãos Elric, "The Stealers" ((hoho, falta de criatividade )), o último ensaio havia sido pela manhã, já pela tarde, a ordem era que todos componentes do grupo descansassem da melhor maneira possível. Para Fletcher a maneira de relaxar era batucando, enquanto o irmão Russel divertia-se com uma "amiga". Noa preferiu ficar em casa, lendo. A mais nova, Crosse apenas ouvia música, relativamente "alta", já os irmãos Elric, principalmente Ed, tiraram a folga para cochilar umas horas.

_**- Ed... – chamava a voz ao longe – Edward! O que pensa que está fazendo? Quer matar o homem com quem vou me casar? – a garota loira o repreendia com desgosto no olhar.**_

_**- Winry... –**_

_**- Não dirija a palavra a mim, eu te odeio! ODEIO! Ouviu bem? – disse afastando-se – Nunca mais volte a falar comigo, não quero mais ver a cara suja desse assassino. – sumindo mais e mais.**_

_**- Winryyyy! – gritava enquanto corria atrás da figura feminina, cuja não conseguia alcançar, por mais que se esforçasse. **_

- Ed...? –

- WINRY! – abriu os olhos, assustado, sentando-se na cama.

- Calma! – falou Al.

- O, o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado. Encontrava-se coberto por uma fina camada de suor e sua respiração estava muito agitada.

- Acredito que estava tendo outro pesadelo... – fitou-o pasmado.

- Pesadelo? Então...não era real? – o mais novo negou – Melhor... – suspirou aliviado.

- Venha... já está na hora... – alertou o caçula.

Faltava menos de uma hora para a apresentação iniciar, no camarim, os integrantes da banda davam os ajustes finais aos instrumentos, as vozes, a concentração. Já podiam ouvir as pessoas entrando, falando, gritando, aumentado mais ainda a expectativa que circulava seus corpos. A mais tranqüila dentre os cinco era, Noa, que sorria feliz, assustando mais o ambarino que não conseguia entender as atitudes da garota.

- Posso saber por quê de tanta serenidade e alegria? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- Você verá quando subir. – respondeu fitando-o sorridente. Ed ruborizou e deu de ombros diante da resposta.

Mais uns minutos de silêncio, até que um dos organizadores os chamou, já era hora de começar. O coração do loiro batia mais forte, a cada passo que se aproximava daquela multidão e que multidão.

- Era pra toda essa quantidade de gente vir? – sussurrou assustado para a morena.

- Está aí a minha surpresa. – devolveu sorrindo.

Ele arregalou os olhos – Pensei que convidaria apenas os seus amigos e esses espalhariam alguns ingressos... ou é porque essas pessoas estão esperando pela próxima banda..?! – tentou não se exaltar.

- E convidei...mas eles convidaram os amigos dos amigos dos amigos deles. O que posso fazer?

– riu e depois o fitou por instantes – Não finja que não está feliz, pois eu sei que está. – ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompido pelo anunciante, que já os chamava.

Entraram rápido tomando posição até as luzes acenderem. Edward ainda não acreditava na quantidade de gente que ali havia, o "pequeno" ginásio estava lotado.

- Boa noite a todos! – desejou tentando não transparecer o nervosismo.

- Aeeeeeeee – recebeu como resposta.

- Espero que estejam confortáveis aí embaixo, já que essa noite vai ser longa. – riu. Em troca teve gritos e assovios – Vamos começar! – todos na banda entenderam.

Fletcher iniciou com a bateria, sendo seguido pelo irmão na guitarra e Crosse no baixo, então Ed iniciou o vocal.

**So she said what's the problem baby**

**What's the problem I don't know**

**Well maybe I'm in love**

Russel e Crosse

**(love)**

**Think about it every time**

**I think about it**

**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**  
**  
How much longer will it take to cure this**

**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love**

Russel e Crosse  
**(love)**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love, ohh**

Ed, Russel e Crosse

(Come on, come on) 

**Turn a little faster**

Ed, Russel e Crosse  
(**Come on, come on)**

**The world will follow after**

Ed, Russel e Crosse

**(Come on, come on)**

**Cause everybody's after **

Ed, Russel e Crosse

**(Love)**

**So I said I'm a snowball running**

**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**

**Melting under blue skies**

**Belting out**

Ed, Russel e Crosse

**(Sunlight shimmering love) **

Well baby I surrender

Ed, Russel e Crosse

**(To the strawberry ice cream)**

**Never ever end of all this love**

**Well I didn't mean to do it**

**But there's no escaping your love,ohh**

Ed, Russel e Crosse

**(These lines of lightning** **Mean we're) **

**never alone,**

**Never alone,**

Ed, Russel e Crosse

**(no, no)  
**  
Ed, Russel e Crosse

**Come on, Come on**

**Move a little closer**

Ed, Russel e Crosse  
(**Come on, Come on)**

**I want to hear you whisper**

Ed, Russel e Crosse

**(Come on, Come on)**

**Settle down inside **

Ed, Russel e Crosse

**(my love)**

**Ohhh**

Ed, Russel e Crosse  
(**Come on, come on)**

**Jump a little higher**

Ed, Russel e Crosse  
(**Come on, come on)**

**If you feel a little lighter**

Ed, Russel e Crosse

**(Come on, come on)**

**We were once**

**Upon a time in**

Ed, Russel e Crosse

**(Love)**

**We're accidentally in love**

Noa entra com o teclado

**Accidentally in love x7**

**Accidentally **

I'm In Love,

Russel e Crosse

**(I'm in Love,)  
**

**I'm in Love, **

Russel e Crosse

**I'm in Love,  
**

**I'm in Love,**

Russel e Crosse

**(I'm in Love,)  
**

**Accidentally**

**I'm In Love,**

Russel e Crosse

**(I'm in Love,)  
**

**I'm in Love, **

Russel e Crosse

**(I'm in Love,)  
**

**I'm in Love, **

Russel e Crosse

**(I'm in Love,)**

**Accidentally  
**

Ed, Russel e Crosse

**(Come on, come on)**

**Spin a little tighter**

Ed, Russel e Crosse

**(Come on, come on**)**  
**

**And the world's a little brighter  
**

Ed, Russel e Crosse

**(Come on, come on)  
**

**Just get yourself inside her**

Russel e Crosse

**(Love** ...)

I'm in looove 

Na platéia as pessoas se agitavam, acompanhando o ritmo da música, os participantes do grupo sentiram-se mais calmos com isso e iniciaram outra canção.

Bateria seguida de guitarra (abafada)

Un, dos, tres, catorce 

Bateria, guitarra (abafada), baixo e vocal.

**Lights go down**

**It's dark, the jungle is**

**Your head can't rule your heart**

**I'm feeling so much stronger**

**Than I thought**

**Your eyes are wide**

**And though your soul**

**It can't be bought**

**Your mind can wander**

**Hello, hello**

Russel

**(Hola!)**

**I'm at a place called Vertigo **

Russel

**(Dond' esta!)**

**It's everything I wish I didn't know**

**Except you give me something I can feel**

**Feel**

Bateria, guitarra (abafada), baixo e vocal.

**The night is full of holes**

**These bullets rip the sky**

**Of ink with gold**

**They twinkle**

**As the boys play rock and roll**

**They know that they can't dance**

**At least they know**

**I can sell the beats**

**I'm asking for the check**

**Girl with crimson nails**

**Has Jesus 'round her neck**

**Swinging to the music**

Russel

**(Ohooohoh, ohooohoh)**

**Swinging to the music**

Ed e Russel

**(Ohooohoh, ohooohoh)**

**Hello, hello**

Russel

**(Hola!)**

**I'm at a place called Vertigo**

Russel

**(Dond' esta!)**

**It's everything I wish I didn't know**

**Except you give me something I can feel**

**Feel**

**Shot dead**

**Shots fall**

**Show me, yeah**

Solo de Russel

**All of this, all of this can be yours**

**All of this, all of this can be yours**

**All of this, all of this can be yours**

**Just give me what I want**

**And no one gets hurt**

**Hello, hello **

Russel

**(Hola!)**

**We're at a place called Vertigo**

Russel

**(Dond' esta!)**

**Lights go down and all I know**

**Is that you give me something**

**I can feel your love teaching me how**

**Your love is teaching me how**

**How to kneel**

**Kneel**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

O público foi ao delírio, e algumas gotas de suor já eram presentes no rosto do ambarino, que sentia o calor insuportável debaixo de sua jaqueta negra.

- Devem estar se perguntando, quem afinal de contas nós somos, não somente como banda, mais sim como pessoas, sendo assim, todos possuímos um nome. O cara ali detrás daquele montão de lata é o Fletcher, nosso baterista. – o rapaz bateu em algumas peças do instrumento e levantou-se, gerando alguns gritos mais agudos – A moça escondida debaixo desses cabelos negros é a Crosse, nossa baixista – a garota continuou inerte, não parecia muito feliz com a situação, lançando um olhar feroz ao vocalista, mesmo assim, arrancou assovios da parte masculina – Esse aqui é o Russel, nosso guitarrista. – algumas suspiraram ao verem o singelo piscar de olhos do maior dos Tringham – Esta outra, é a tecladista mais maluca que eu conheço, Noa. – la embaixo mais aplausos, assovios, uns até babavam (ugh!) – E quanto a mim... – fez uma pausa, voltando até o pedestal do microfone -...sou Edward, vocalista. – Ed fez sinal para Fletcher iniciar a nova canção.

Agora Noa fazia companhia a Russel na guitarra.

**Fumikomu ze akuseru**

**Kake hiki wa nai sa sou da yo**

**Yoru wo nukeru**

**Nejikomu sa saigo ni**

**Sashihiki zero sa, sou da yo**

**Hibi wo kezuru **

Kokoro wo sotto hiraite

**Gyutto hiki yosetaraaahh**

**Todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto**

**saaahh, aaaaahh**

Pausa

Iki isoide shiboritotte

**Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori**

**Zutto sou, tooku e**

Ubaitotteeee tsukandatteeee

**Kimi ja nai Nara**

**Imi wa nai no sa**

**Dakara motto motto motto... haruka kanata**

Pausa  
**  
Fumikomu ze akuseru**

**Kake hiki wa nai sa sou da yooo**

**Yoru wo nukeru**

**Nejikomu sa saigo ni**

**Sashihiki zero sa, sou da yooo**

**Hibi wo kezuruuuh **

Kokoro wo sotto hiraite

**Gyutto hiki yosetaraahh**

**Todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto**

**saaahh, aaaah**

Pausa

**Iki isoide shiboritotte**

**Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori**

**Zutto sou, tooku e**

**Ubaitotte tsukandatteee**

**Kimi ja nai Naraaah**

**Imi wa nai no sa**

**Dakara, aa, haruka kanataahh**

Solo Russel /Fletcher

**Itsuwaru koto ni nareta kimi no sekai wooohh**

**Muritsubusu no sa, shiroku...**

**Shiroohh...**

Bem distante dali Winry continuava a trabalhar com suas ferramentas, parecia perdida, pois trocava os parafusos, errava a chave, definitivamente não era ela. Bufou irritada e olhou para fora, a chuva caia um tanto forte, e o vento sussurrava. Viu sua imagem refletida na vidraça, estava triste. Era a noite em que a banda de Ed e Al ia se apresentar, queria estar os prestigiando, mesmo que a relação deles não estivesse como antes. Lá embaixo, ouvia a avó brigar com a televisão, que com o tempo ruim, mal funcionava. Sorriu levemente, voltando a olhar as peças esparramadas pelo balcão, "automails", pensou a loira, os fazemos com o nosso coração, pensando na pessoa privilegiada. Sabia, não era momento de chorar, voltou a ficar séria, baixando a cabeça, voltando ao trabalho, onde quer que eles estivessem, sabia que com ela eles poderiam contar, sempre.

Mustang se encontrava em uma pequena cela, sentado na única cadeira ali presente, apoiava as mãos sobre as pernas, e a cabeça sobre os membros superiores, dando-lhe uma expressão pensativa, ouviu a porta ranger, indicando visita, levantou-se, aproximando-se das grades. O guarda parou em frente a cela, abriu-a, indicando-lhe para sair.

- Ficará em liberdade, até o Marechal voltar. Até lá não faça besteiras, Coronel. – avisou de mau agrado.

O moreno não respondeu à provocação, seguiu em silêncio, caminhando a sua frente, ao sair deparou-se com a esposa que segurava seu traje militar, ela o mirou com pena, o homem lhe retribuiu frio, tomando o casaco de suas mãos.

- Obrigada, oficial. – disse Riza

- Apenas sigo ordens. –

Ambos saíram, o carro ali estava estacionado, permaneceram em silêncio por longos minutos, o que já incomodava a loira.

- O Major me comunicou que não há provas de que foi você. – ele continuou inerte - Ele disse que... –

- Falou alguma coisa ao Yousuke? – perguntou, com os olhos fixos na rua.

- Disse que viajou... – respondeu triste.

- Devia ter dito a verdade. – cortou frio.

- E acabar com a imagem de herói que ele tem do pai? – perguntou no mesmo tom, Roy apenas afilou os olhos. Após isso voltaram ao constrangedor silêncio, ao chegar o pequeno correu até o pai, que o abraçou fortemente.

- Não devia estar na cama, rapazinho? – mostrou-se sério, assustando um pouco o pequeno – Estou brincando. – sorriu, alegrando o filho.

- Seu pai está certo, já é hora de se deitar. – repreendeu Riza.

- Ah mamãe. – fez bico.

- Nada de "ah mamãe", e não faça essa cara. Ande mocinho, já para cima. – ordenou tentando parecer séria.

- Ta bom. – resmungou de cabeça baixa, voltando a abraçar o pai e beijar a mãe para seguir até o quarto.

- Por quê é tão duro com ele? – perguntou o marido, após ver o pequeno se distanciar.

- Para ele não ser como o pai. – agora era ela quem respondia seca. Dando as costas a ele, também subindo.

Isso gerou uma dor no peito do moreno, que sabia que devia um pedido de desculpas a ela, com quem fora rude, mesmo sabendo que esta não possuía culpa alguma. A seguiu.

- Não era hoje que a banda dos Elric ia tocar? – tentou puxar assunto.

- Era. – respondeu dura.

- Eu queria ter ido... –

- Se me contasse aonde você vai poderíamos estar lá agora. – disse sarcástica, irritando-o.

- Vai voltar com esse assunto? –

- Acontece que pode salvar a sua reputação. –

- Reputação. – repetiu entre murmúrios – Já nem isso eu tenho. –

- Poderia apagar a luz? – pediu, já se deitando. Roy o fez, caminhando para fora do quarto, com o humor dela, não conseguiria nunca pegar no sono. Ao perceber a atitude do esposo, a loira pôs-se um pouco triste, talvez tivesse exagerado, com esses pensamentos adormeceu.

Já passavam dos quarenta minutos de show, Ed ainda não havia se desfeito da jaqueta negra, as gotas de suor rolavam sem parar por sua face.

- Vocês são maravilhosos, obrigado por estarem aqui, nos prestigiando, no nosso início de carreira, espero encontrá-los mais vezes. Prontos pra mais? – perguntou erguendo os braços, levando o microfone na direção dos espectadores. Que gritaram em resposta. Ed sorriu e logo tomou fôlego, acompanhando o ritmo da música.

**Hyakuman nin no tame ni utawareta Love Song nanka ni**

**Boku wa kantan ni omoi wo kasane tariwashinai**

**"Koi se yo" to semeru kono**

Ed, Russel

**(machi no kihon kouzou wa**

**Easy love! Easy come! Easy go!)  
**  
**Souzou shite ita yori mo zutto mirai wa genjitsuteki dane**

**Kuruma mo shibaraku sora wo hashiru yotei mo nasasousa**

Ed, Russel

**(Soshite kyou mo chikatetsu ni nori**

**Mukuchina tanin to machi**)

**ni okisari ne... **

Dakara

Ed, Russel

**(Lonely lonely setsunakute kowaresouna yoru ni sae**

**Lonely lonely kimi dake wa original)**

**love wo tsuranuite**

**Ano hito dake kokoro no seikantai**

**Wasuretai ne... **

Love me love me tsuyoku yowai kokoro

**Kiss me kiss me aseru hitori no yoru**

Maa! nante clear na oto de ohanashi dekiru ke-tai nan deshou

**Kimi wa sore de juubun kai? denpa wa doko made demo todoku kedo**

Ed, Russel

**(Soshite kyou mo timing dake hazusanai youni)**

**Egao tsukutteru**

**Dakara**

Ed, Russel  
(**Lonely lonely amai amai melody ni yowasarete**

**Lonely lonely**)

**kuchizusamu itami no nai shareta story**

Ed, Russel

(**Lonely lonely**)

**seiippai **

Ed, Russel 

**(tsuyogatteru kimi no koto)  
**

**Akkenaku mushi wo shite namida wa hoho ni nagareteta  
**

**Omoide dake kokoro no seikantai**

**Kanjichau ne... **

Love me love me tsuyoku yowai kokoro

**Kiss me kiss me aseru hitori no yoru**

Solo Russel  
**  
Dakara**

Ed, Russel

**(Lonely lonely)**

**Setsunakute**

Ed, Russel

**(kowaresouna**)

**yoru ni sae  
**

Ed, Russel

**(Lonely lonely)**

**kimi dake wa original love wo tsuranuite**

Ed, Russel

(**Lonely lonely**)

**aitakute **

Ed, Russel

**(kogoesouna)**

**mainichi ni**

Ed, Russel

**Kotoba ni)**

**Dekinai koto wa muri ni shinai koto ni shita**

**Ano hito dake kokoro no seikantai**

**Wasuretai ne... **

Love me love me tsuyoku yowai kokoro

**Kiss me kiss me aseru hitori no yoru**

Ed, Russel

**(Nobody knows what means that song!**

**Do you know how that song goes on?**

**Nobody knows what means that song!**

**Do you know how that song goes on?)**

Emenda de música, trocando de Ed para Noa no vocal.

**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo**

**Kawari nante hoka ni inainda**

**Kare naide ichirin no hanaaah**

**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikoma nai kimi**

**Marude hikage ni saita hana no you**

**Nozon da hazu ja naka tta basho ni ne**

**Harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne**

Noa e Crosse

**Toji kaketa kimochi hakidaseba ii**

Noa

**Itami mo kurushi mi mo subete wo uketomeru yo  
**

**Dakara naka naide waratte ite ichirin no hana  
**

**Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na kimi**

**Mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute**

Noa e Crosse

**Kimi no chikara ni naritainda**

Noa

**Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu**

**Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nukukara  
**  
Rap Ed

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...**

**TIMEEE NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAAAT**

**NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHEER**

Solo Russel

Noa

**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo**

**Ima made mo korekara saki ni mo**

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu

**Make naide ichirin no hana**

(Rap Ed)

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER.**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...**

**TIMEEEE NOTICE THAAAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAAAT**

**NOTICE THAAAT THERE'S NO OTHEEER**

As luzes se apagaram, e o público voltou a delirar. Ed esperou, a multidão se acalmar prara voltar a sepronunciar.

- Vocês não têm noção.., de como nós estávamos antes de subir aqui,... podia jurar que eu..que eu tinha problemas de nervos. – riu acompanhado da platéia – Preparamos uma última música para essa ocasião, mas antes disso... – retirou a jaqueta, já não conseguia suportar, deixando a mostra o braço metálico, já que trajava uma regata negra – Assim está melhor. – virou-se dando sinal para os companheiros.

Crosse, Russel e Noa

Fletcher

Ed

**Kotaenai ano hi no kokage**

**Mujou wo satotta yo, sukoshi**

**Saegiru koe**

Pausa  
**  
Tsumekonda nimotsu no sukima**

**KUSHAKUSHA ni natteta kokoro**

**Hirogete yomikaesu**

Pausa

**Modoranai ano hi no kokage**

**Jibun ga wakatta yo, sukoshi**

**Saegiru koe**

Pausa

Tsumekonda nimotsu no sukima

**KUSHAKUSHA ni natteta yume mo**

**Hirogete yomikaesu**

Pausa

**Surai yo surai mou genjitsu to risou no sakaime de bokura no**

**Yume, kibou, sono tagui kudaketa maboroshi**

Ed, Russel

**(Itai yo itai mou genjitsu wo uketometa ano hi no bokura no**

Kokoro no katasumi Ukan da omokage)

Togisunda kankaku

**Kimi wo motto boku wo motto kanjite bokura wa tobu**

**Hirogeta ryouyoku**

**Kaze wo motto kibou motto**

**Wazuka ni habataku GLIDER**

Ed, Russel

**(Mugen?**

**Yurai da **

Yuugen

**Tsumari wa**

**Mugen?**

**Yurai da **

Yuugen

**Tsumari wa)**

Solo Russel

**Surai yo surai mou genjitsu to risou no sakaime de bokura no**

**Yume, kibou, sono tagui kudaketa maboroshi**

Ed, Russel

**(Itai yo itai mou genjitsu wo uketometa ano hi no bokura no**

**Kokoro no katasumi Ukan da omokage) **

Togisunda kankaku

**Kimi wo motto boku wo motto kanjite bokura wa tobu**

**Hirogeta ryouyoku**

**Kaze wo motto kibou motto**

**Wazuka ni habataku GLIDER **

Ed, Russel

**(Mugen?**

**Yurai da **

Yuugen

**Tsumari wa**

**Mugen?**

**Yurai da**

**Yuugen**

**Tsumari wa)**

Ed**  
Mugen**

**Yuugen**

**Mugen**

As luzes voltaram a se apagar após a última batida da bateria. As pessoas gritavam eufóricas, enquanto os integrantes, inclinavam-se para agradecer todo o carinho. Ficaram mais alguns minutos desfrutando da cena que se formava a sua frente e depois disso saíram, alegres, abraçando uns aos outros pelo sucesso que haviam feito na noite. Al foi em direção ao irmão e o abraçou fortemente, chegando a esmagar algumas costelas, sendo repreendido pela vítima, desculpou-se e o largou.

- Parabéns nii-san! - sorriu.

- Parabéns a nós! – corrigiu o primogênito.

- Isso aííí, The Stealers comanda! – exclamou Noa.

Todos riram a exceção de Alphonse.

- O que foi Al? – perguntou estranhando a atitude do caçula.

- Nada...é que... – baixou os olhos.

-...queria estar conosco. – completou Ed.

-... –

- Você estava lá, todo tempo. – Edward tentou consolá-lo.

- Talvez... – sorriu fraco. O primogênito mais nada comentou, novamente o clima pesado reinava.

- Ei! Vamos comemorar! – sugeriu um alegre Fletcher.

- É! Fletcher está certo, temos que comemorar. – disse o loiro.

- Talvez haja alguma fã... – suspirou Russel sonhador, causando risada entre os outros.

- Façam o que quiser. – disse Crosse indiferente.

- Vai aonde? – perguntou o ambarino.

- Casa. – respondeu saindo do camarim.

- Eu tenho medo dela... – gota

- Não íamos sair? – disse Al mudando de assunto.

- É, é, já chega dessa ladainha, aonde vamos? – perguntou um impaciente Russel.

- Vamos dançar! – exclamou a morena.

- Grande idéia. – manifestou-se Fletcher.

- Excelente idéia. – concordou Russel.

- Certo, então vamos até o Motherland. Antes eu queria dar uma última organizada nas minhas coisas. –

- Te esperamos lá fora. – falou Noa, saindo com o restante dos amigos, deixando Ed sozinho.

Este sorriu em retribuição, voltando à atenção para a capa da guitarra, seu semblante tornou-se triste, e então tomou com as mãos o pequeno retrato de uma garota loira, onde ele, ela o Al encontravam-se abraçados, sorrindo.

- Adeus Win. – murmurou, devolvendo o retrato para junto da capa, fechando-a por vez, para tomar o caminho até a porta do camarim.

Para ele era um novo início, queria deixar o passado de lado, queria deixar aquele amor utópico de lado. Durante todo caminho até o bar, seus amigos riam, contavam piadas, divertiam-se, enquanto por outro lado ele permanecia quieto, apenas observando, concentrado apenas em seus pensamentos.

- Você não concorda Ed? – a voz o tirou do transe.

- Hã? – voltou-se surpreso.

- Eu disse que o Russel ficaria bem se tingisse o cabelo de vermelho. – explicou a morena.

- Ha, ficaria pior do que está agora. – manifestou-se finalmente – Chegamos. – avisou, antes que o loiro resmungasse algo contra o comentário feito.

- Fiuuuuu. Eu sempre quis vir aqui. – comentou Fletcher.

- E quem não queria? – disse o mais velho.

- Eii! – chamou Noa, já no bar – Venham logo. – sorriu.

Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais gente, encontravam pelo caminho, a música tendia a aumentar, e vários indivíduos dançavam. Ed e Al nada beberam, em compensação os outros três pareciam nunca ter visto uma garrafa de cerveja ou copo de whisky ou vodka na frente. Encontravam-se "bem" alegres.

- Eddddddd, vem dançar! – gritou uma Noa sorridente, que dançava com alguns rapazes em sua volta. Porém o ambarino pareceu não notar sua presença ou de qualquer outra pessoa ali presente. – Eu disse VEM DANÇAR! – agora o puxou pela mão, tirando-o novamente de seus pensamentos, o loiro havia sido "arrastado" para o meio da pista de dança, e por algum motivo não conseguia esboçar reação alguma. Sentiu como ela o guiava, pousando suas mãos sobre as dele, cerrando-as na sua cintura colando-se ao corpo do loiro, que não raciocinava. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, até que Ed recobrou os sentidos, empurrando-a para longe.

- Pensei que estivesse gostando. – reclamou a morena.

- Você está bêbada. – retrucou Edward.

- Quem disse isso? –

- Basta olhar para o seu estado. – disse levantando o tom.

- Acho que não sabe a diferença entre estar alegre e bêbada. – riu.

- O que acha que eu sou? Sabe muito bem que a vejo apenas como amiga. –

- Amigos também podem dançar! – exclamou injuriada.

- E chama isso de dançar? – gesticulando com as mãos.

- Até agora não tinha manifestado nada. – cruzou os braços.

- Porque estava pensando em... – parou percebendo a besteira que ia falar.

- Em? – franziu a testa.

- Nada. Eu vou pra casa, avise aos outros. – deu as costas, caminhando até a saída sendo impedido por Noa que voltou a segurá-lo.

- O que tanto te incomoda? – perguntou fazendo-o encará-la.

- Me solta! – pediu furioso.

- Não enquanto não explicar o que está havendo com você. –

- Noa... – suplicou em vão.

- Some no meio da noite, volta machucado, no dia seguinte militares o interrogam, e agora isso. Conte-me Ed, o que te aflige. – seus olhos brilhavam de tristeza.

- Eu realmente preciso ir. – respondeu somente desvencilhando-se da garota.

Noa seguiu triste, parada em um dos cantos da pista de dança, observando Edward sair do bar, por mais que se esforçasse não compreendia a atitude do loiro, que insistia em desprezar seu afeto e carinho, no seu ponto de vista era como se ela não existisse para ele.

O loiro tinha sua expressão inerte, sabia que acabará de magoar os sentimentos da morena, mas ainda assim sentia que era a coisa certa a se fazer, iludi-la seria um ato de covardia, dando-lhe falsas esperanças de uma coisa que para ele já estava decidida, selaria seu coração e sentimentos para qualquer pessoa. Morreria amando uma única mulher, um amor proibido, um amor que fazia ambos sofrerem, um amor que ele queria ignorar. Ao chegar em casa, direcionou-se ao quarto, jogou as chaves na cômoda e outras preocupações o invadiram, a felicidade pelo sucesso do show o fez esquecer por completo a investigação do caso Tasukihiro, suspirou em resignação e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, necessitava esfriar a cabeça.

Já passavam das quatro horas, os integrantes da banda juntamente com Al finalmente chegavam, muito felizes por sinal, Russel e o irmão mais novo de Ed riam alto, acordando Crosse que praguejou milhões de injurias contra o grupo que chegava da "farra". O ambarino nem ligava para isso, ainda não tinha sido vencido pelo sono, turbilhões de pensamentos circulavam por sua mente, bloqueando qualquer outro tipo de desejo, mirava o teto, mas seus olhos pareciam estar muito além daquela simples armação de madeira.

- Hahahahaha...hic... ainda...hic...não...dormiu..? hahahha..hic.. – um Russel bêbado entrava na habitação, cambaleava, sustendo-se no que via pela frente, no caso, uma cadeira.

Edward parecia não notar a presença do recém chegado, a cor do ponto que mirava parecia ser muito mais interessante.

- Hei!hic! Estou falando com...hic..você!hic! –

- Acho melhor você tomar um banho frio. – aconselhou o loiro sem tirar o teto do seu campo de visão.

- Huhuhu...acho...hic...que tem...razão.. – disse o outro aproximando-se da cama -...mas antes..hic...acho...hic...hic... que dormir um pouquinho não...fará mal... – tropeçou nos próprios pés caindo sobre o colchão, adormecendo no mesmo instante, mantinha as mesmas roupas enquanto roncava, "levemente" alto.

- _Idiota... –_ pensou Ed.

- Nossa você esta mal mesmo. – Noa dizia do banheiro, parecia estar acudindo alguém. Pôde ouvir o som desta pessoa vomitando.

- Acho que exagerei um pouco... hehe.. – Al lhe respondeu para logo vomitar novamente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – interveio o mais velho dando-se conta da situação em que o caçula encontrava-se.

- Nii-san...ugh... –

- Al só passou um pouco além da conta...- defendeu-o Noa.

- Um pouco? Olha só pra ele, de joelhos, pondo tudo pra fora... – enfurecia-se. Jamais imaginou tamanha irresponsabilidade do menor.

- Sabe que eu sou fraco pra bebida... – justificou o castanho enquanto limpava a boca com a manga. ((bleh xP))

- E por essa razão não deveria nem ter bebido. –

- Pega leve Ed...ele não fez por mal... –

- Não te mete. –

- Calma nii-san... –

- Mamãe teria muita vergonha de te ver assim. –

- Ei! Não é para tanto e...blergh..cof..cof.. –

- Estou decepcionado com você, Alphonse. – disse o primogênito dando as costas para os outros dois, entrando novamente em seu quarto.

- Não ligue para o seu irmão. – disse Noa, entregando uma toalha ao castanho – Logo, logo estarão de bem. – sorriu

- Eu espero... – respondeu desacreditado devolvendo a toalha para a garota.

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**Músicas: ((lembrando que nenhuma me pertence, nem o nome da banda, nem os personagens xD))**

**Accidentally in Love - Counting Crows**

**Vertigo - U2**

**Haruka Kanata - AKFG**

**Hitori no Yoru - Porno Graffiti**

**Ichirin no Hana - High and Mighty Color**

**Mugen Glider - AKFG**


	8. Chapter 8

Yooo!!! o/

Só queria agradecer às pessoas que deixaram reviews e sugestões ((ou simplesmente àquelas que estão lendo xD)) Agora, voltarei a minha triste realidade, estudar física T-T. Então com vocês, o capítulo oito!!!

- duh - fala normal

- _duh - _pensamentos

- **_duh _**- flashback

- **duh **- música

((duh)) - comentários inúteis

**

* * *

**

**Jiyuu e no Shoutai**

**Capítulo 8**

Já completava uma semana do show do "The Stealers", e Edward ainda mal falava com o caçula. Enquanto isso, uma nova manhã nascia em Rizembool, mas uma figura feminina não se encontrava dormida. Winry estava sentada em frente à janela, um cotovelo mantinha-se apoiado na borda dessa e seu queixo repousava em uma mão. Tinha os olhos fixos no horizonte, via como o Sol começava a aparecer além das colinas, iluminando a pequena camada de orvalho que cobria a grama rala. Não havia vento, tudo indicava que aquele seria mais um dia de onda de calor. Sentia-se só, seus melhores amigos haviam ido embora e seu noivo demoraria mais alguns dias para retornar a cidade, apesar de Nelly ser uma boa companhia, não se sentia à vontade suficientemente para contar seus medos e problemas, a avó continuava com a mesma postura fria, desde a partida de Edward, intensificando sua solidão. Soltou um largo suspiro, parecia ser a criatura mais infeliz do mundo. Ouviu passos no corredor que baixavam as escadas, vovó Pinako já tinha acordado e agora prepararia o café. A loira trocou-se e também desceu, desejou um bom dia a anciã, que enchia uma chaleira com água, mas em troca recebeu um simples "bom", aumentando a dor no seu peito.

- Tem um pacote pra você, na sala. Como chegou ontem a noite não quis incomodá-la. – disse a velha.

- Obrigada. – respondeu um pouco mais feliz. Na sala encontrou uma grande caixa, contendo um bilhete, reconhecia aquela letra, pertencia à senhora Kaede, o leu. "Querida Winry! Não quis lhe entregar isto antes para não estragar a surpresa, seu vestido já estava pronto há meses, mas sempre desfrutei de sua amigável companhia, é a filha que nunca tive. Espero que esteja do seu agrado, com amor e desejando-lhe sorte: Kaede_"._Algumas lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos da loira. Sentia-se patética, até poucos meses considerava Kaede uma velha rabugenta e insistente, mas após sua morte começou a dar-lhe maior consideração. Retirou a tampa, e o viu, em meio àqueles papeis, seu vestido de noiva. Um sorriso formou-se, juntando-se às lágrimas, uma mescla de sentimentos a invadia. Da entrada da cozinha a avó a observava sem expressão alguma em sua face.

- Os ensaios para o casamento deverão começar logo, suponho. – disse ela, tirando Winry de seu estado emotivo.

- Só estou esperando Seta voltar. – respondeu virando-se com um enorme sorriso molhado.

- Como quiser. – falou indiferente.

- Pelo que eu sei a senhora ainda não comprou a roupa, até quando vai esperar? –

- Não tenho pressa alguma perante isso, mas não se preocupe, não irei envergonhá-la na frente de seus convidados. –

- Eu não disse isso... –

- Tome logo seu café há muito trabalho e não tolero atrasos. –

A loira bufou, tamanha a arrogância da avó, pos o vestido de volta na caixa, fechando-a para levar até seu quarto, sabia que quando se tratava de trabalho Pinako era uma fera, desjejuou o mais rápido que pode para iniciar a construção de automails.

No meio da tarde o telefone tocou, a loira se prestou a atender, mas a anciã o fez antes.

- Automails Rockbell, Pinako na linha. –

- Ohayo Pinako-obaa-chan! –

- Alphonse? É você? –

- Sim, como vão as coisas por aí? – perguntou docemente.

- Estamos como sempre, apenas em função de trabalho, apenas Winry começa a se preocupar com sua festa de casamento. –

- É mesmo! É em dois meses, estou correto? –

- Pois bem, infelizmente, sim. Já comprou um terno? –

- Eu havia esquecido completamente do casamento de Winry nem o nii-san comenta sobre isso, acredito que ainda se sinta mal pelo ocorrido com Seta... –

- Quando vocês vêm? -

Neste exato momento Edward entrou pela porta da frente, encarando o mais novo ao telefone.

- Errr...só um minuto vovó Pinako. – cobriu o fone com uma das mãos, para falar com o loiro que mantinha o olhar fixo sobre ele. – Quer falar com a vovó, nii-san? –

- Alphonse está aí? –

- Nii-san...? –

O maior bufou, tomando o telefone das mãos do caçula, lançou-lhe um olhar cortante que fez o menor estremecer.

- Fala aí velha Pinako, o que você quer? –

- É você chibi? O que fez com seu irmão? –

- Grrrr... – cerrando os punhos, pelo comentário feito a respeito de sua altura. – Ele me passou o telefone. – grunhiu.

- Tudo isso era vontade de falar comigo? – perguntou irônica, enfurecendo mais o ambarino.

- Fala logo o que quer! –

- Calma aí, pequeno polegar...Quando voltam para cá? –

-...-

- Nanico? -

-...-

- Chibi? –

-...-

- Edward? Tem alguém aí? –

- Eu não vou voltar... – respondeu.

- Está tudo bem aí? Demorou pra responder... –

- Apenas Al irá ao casamento da sua neta, creio que não sou bem vindo. –

- Até quando irão continuar com essa birra, parecem duas crianças que não sabem o que querem, não sei quem é o pior, você ou Winry, ambos cabeças duras. –

- Eu não sou cabeça dura! – exclamou exaltado, assustando mais o irmão que se via curioso em saber o que os dois conversavam.

- Faça o que quiser, mas sabe que aqui você é sim, bem vindo, pelo menos por mim. –

- Obrigada pelo consolo, velha, mas, já estou decidido, seria total falta de cordialidade de minha parte aparecer em uma festa onde os anfitriões me odeiam. – riu de maneira irônica.

- Já não tenho mais nada a dizer... Al ainda está aí? –

- É... creio que está ansioso para lhe falar. Até mais, hamster de óculos. –

- Cuide-se chibi. –

- Toma, ela quer falar com você. – Edward entregou o fone ao caçula e dirigiu-se ao quarto, ainda era cedo e tinha que voltar a compor novas canções.

Alphonse o mirou perplexo, um estranho sorriso se formava na face de Edward, e isso que ele não tinha motivo algum para sorrir, voltou a si quando ouviu que a anciã lhe chamava do outro lado da linha.

- Errr...desculpe vovó...o meu irmão está agindo de maneira estranha ultimamente... –

- Ele tem se envolvido em confusão? – perguntou de maneira pícara.

-... – Al emudeceu diante da pergunta feita.

- Sim? – retornou a perguntar.

- Bem... – engoliu seco. -... ele nos esconde algumas coisas... –

- Então ele está normal, não vejo diferença alguma. – falou tranqüila.

- Hã? –

- Alphonse, todos nós sabemos como Edward é, desde a época em que seus pais ainda eram vivos, a maneira como ele escondia o que fazia, o pouco afeto que demonstrava perante os outros, se ele faz isso é para apenas proteger aqueles que ama, não com o que se preocupar. –

- Vo...vó? –

- Trate de apoiá-lo seja lá com o que, tenha plena confiança no que o seu irmão faz, trate de ser um bom irmão caçula, sim? –

O castanho sentia como se estivessem o tratando como um garotinho de cinco, sete anos, que não entendia o significado da palavra confiança. Isso o fez irritar-se um pouco.

- Eu sei disso. – respondeu seco.

- Sabe mesmo? – retrucou com ferocidade.

-... – o rapaz refletiu por uns instantes, retornando a cena de quando acusou o primogênito de assassino, comparando-o com um animal selvagem. -...tenho que ir. – respondeu.

- Cuidem-se. E...Al...pense no que eu disse. –

- Já disse que sei! – voltou a se irritar. – Até logo e mande um abraço a Winry. – finalizou disposto a acabar com a conversa.

- Não pergunta da Nelly? –

- Falei com ela antes de ligar para vocês...passar bem. –

- Ok...- não teve tempo de falar mais nada, pois o menor havia depositado o fone no gancho. – Ainda é uma criança... – disse para si mesma, não percebendo que uma feliz Winry se aproximava.

- Quem era? –

- Alphonse, queria saber quando é seu casamento. – respondeu a velha sem encarar a neta.

- Então eles vêm... – disse um tanto alegre e aborrecida ao mesmo tempo.

- Apenas Al, Edward não se sente bem vindo e com cara para este tipo de ocasião. – respondeu a anciã, jogando um balde de água fria na loira.

Para ela isto realmente tinha sido um choque, por mais irritada que estivesse com o ambarino, ele ainda era seu padrinho, mas ao que parecia ele havia esquecido completamente deste detalhe destroçando seu interior. Algo dizia que desejava vê-lo, uma força muito maior que a sua razão.

- É...é..acho... é melhor assim. – respondeu, recompondo o orgulho ferido. – Preciso sair mais tarde, o almoço está pronto? –

- Não tive tempo ainda, se quiser pode esperar uma meia hora... –

- NÃO! – exaltou-se. – Não...eu como alguma coisa na rua... – sorriu tímida.

- Faça como quiser. – disse Pinako.

Winry saiu cabisbaixa, a notícia de que o mais velho dos irmãos Elric não viria ao seu casamento, a surpreendeu de tal maneira, que mal conseguia conciliar as idéias. Caminhou alguns metros, quando seu corpo se chocou contra um individuo que vinha na direção contrária.

- Etto...me desculpe. – falou a loira ao perceber que a pessoa tinha deixado alguns papéis caírem no solo.

- Sem problemas, ando muito rápido e mal percebo por quem passo. – falou o rapaz que juntava seus pertences.

- Tomoyo? –

- É meu nome. – respondeu ele, ainda sem levantar a cabeça para perceber com quem falava.

- Não, não. – corrigiu-o. – Tomoyo! Você é a minha salvação! – exclamou alegre, atirando-se nos braços do rapaz.

- Como é q...Winry-chan? – ruborizado pelo ato da loira. -... –

- Quero que seja meu padrinho! E não aceito uma resposta negativa. – disse enquanto separava-se dele.

- Bom...é..que eu.. –

- Ótimo! Eu sabia que aceitaria. –

-...- gota.

- Não se esqueça, daqui dois meses, terno, ensaio e tudo mais que manda o figurino. – falava com tamanha emoção e felicidade que chegava a assustar o pobre.

- Win... – tentou retrucar.

- Até logo! Hahahahhahahahahha. – sumindo com uma velocidade impressionante.

-... Eu nem sabia que você ia casar... T.T –

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alguns dias haviam se passado depois do ocorrido, mas as coisas na Central ainda não haviam se acalmado, o caso do General Tasukihiro continuava em aberto, porém seus andamentos não andavam muito bem das pernas. Edward ia e voltava do Quartel Central, eram inúmeras as horas que passava naquele lugar, de interrogatórios a interrogatórios. Por outro lado o Coronel Mustang se afastava mais e mais, ainda era um forte suspeito do assassinato de seu antigo superior, e se negava a dar qualquer tipo de informação a respeito do que fazia na noite do crime, mantinha a versão de havia doado seu casaco a um morador de rua, enquanto a luva tinha se rasgado durante uma inspeção no horário de trabalho, tais versões, transformavam seu casamento em um verdadeiro inferno, Riza mal lhe dirigia a palavra, cada vez mais desconfiava do caráter de seu esposo.

Alguns boatos surgiram de que o General tinha muitos inimigos dentro de seu próprio império, o braço direito de suas negociações, King Bradley era agora apontado como mais um na lista de suspeitos. Testemunhas afirmaram que o senhor Tasukihiro e seu sócio Bradley discutiram dias antes de seu assassinato, palavras como: dinheiro, morte, traidor, tinham sido ouvidas claramente pelas pessoas que testemunharam. King Bradley era um homem respeitado, antigo colega e amigo de Tasukihiro desde os tempos de Escola Militar, seguiu os passos de seus antepassados, trabalhando em grandes construções, com o passar dos anos uma de suas empresas foi a falência, foi nesta mesma época que o General lhe propôs sociedade, que foi imediatamente aceita por Bradley. Um tempo depois Tasukihiro transformou o amigo em um dos conselheiros da empresa, ganhando cargo de vice-presidente de finanças, a corporação Tasukihiro cresceu, ganhou mercado, tornando-se líder absoluta no país.

Porém, nas últimas semanas, a relação dos sócios não ia nada bem, segundo os fatos, testemunhas relataram que o senhor Akashi havia transformado Bradley em um mero empregado, o deixando de fora de reuniões importantes, agora ele servia cafezinho para as visitas e agendava encontros com novos compradores, enfurecendo o sócio, daí a razão da discussão entre os dois. A par dos fatos o exército pôs se a trabalhar, havia boatos de que a notícia de ser o possível assassino chegara cedo aos ouvidos do senhor Bradley, tudo indicava que pretendia deixar a cidade juntamente com a família o mais rápido possível. Na manhã do dia seguinte, soldados montaram um cordão isolante em frente a propriedade dos Bradley, a estratégia era, manter-se escondidos, até que a família saísse. Durante uma hora, movimento algum se via presente na moradia, ordens superiores fizeram com que os subordinados arrombassem a porta, encontrando a casa vazia, as autoridades foram imediatamente avisadas, estações tiveram sua vigilância redobrada, assim como portos e fronteiras, por mais longe que o suspeito estivesse não poderia fugir.

- Coronel Archer! As tropas já foram movidas, em pouco tempo King Bradley estará preso. – informou o soldado.

- Assim espero. – respondeu o homem com um semblante sério e ao mesmo tempo sarcástico. – O que está esperando? Uma promoção? –

- E-q-nã-sen.. – gaguejou.

- Saia logo daqui! – ordenou furioso, sendo obedecido milésimos depois. – _Logo, logo isso estará resolvido e eu me tornarei herói, quanto a você, Mustang, terá seu nome sujo na lama. – _pensou malignamente enquanto um sorriso se formava no seu rosto.

Mustang permanecia em casa, trancado no seu escritório, não possuía nenhuma vontade de sair da "toca", ali, trancafiado entre seus relatórios e livros sentia-se seguro, mesmo com os grandes problemas que o cercavam, ali ninguém poderia tomar sua paz. Via como as crianças brincavam em frente a residência, corriam felizes, o fazia lembrar de sua infância, quando os pais se orgulhavam cegamente pelo filho que tinham, como Riza se orgulhava dele, pelo menos a poucos dias isso ainda ele achava, seu casamento estava em ruínas, justo agora que pretendiam ter filhos, seus filhos, a quem eles um dia se orgulhariam do pai, e o teriam como herói, filhos que um dia ele viria a se orgulhar de seus feitos, por menores que fossem. Aos poucos tudo o que tinha construído despencava de um dia para o outro e tudo justamente...Uma campanhia irritante atrapalhou seus pensamentos, o telefone na mesa tocava impaciente, uma, duas, três vezes, Roy apenas girou os olhos para este, não queria ser incomodado, não agora. Mas o aparelho permanecia irritante, por certo quem estava do outro lado da linha deveria ter algo de grande importância para contar, deu-se por vencido retirando o fone do gancho.

- Mustang falando, quem é? – perguntou impaciente.

- Co-Coronel? É você? – a voz do outro lado soava muito baixa.

- Quem fala? –

- Sou eu senhor, Havoc. –

- Tenente? Por quê está falando assim? O que quer? –

- É sobre o caso Tasukihiro... Um novo nome foi encaixado na lista de suspeitos... Achei que gostaria de saber. – disse ele, ainda no mesmo tom.

- Nome? Que nome? Seja breve, Tenente! –

- King Bradley. – disse.

O homem do outro lado não emitiu som algum, apenas estreitou os olhos.

- Obrigada. Tenha uma boa noite. – desligou sem esperar a última frase que este tinha.

Levantou-se imediatamente, tomou o quepe e o casaco, dirigiu-se a janela onde viu os guardas que escoltavam o lugar, deixou o aposento onde do seu quarto saiu pela janela que dava diretamente para o telhado, podia observar muito bem os dois embaixo parados, conversando, era sua oportunidade. Com cautela chegou até uma das laterais, onde mirou o chão, o lugar era relativamente alto, os canos eram a única alternativa, na tentativa de fuga acabara resvalando e sem ação posterior, caiu de costas na grama úmida, grunhiu ao contato com o solo, mas para sua sorte os dois brutamontes não tinham a audição aguçada. Sabia muito bem onde tinha que ir.

Era óbvio que Bradley não ficaria em casa, por isso dirigiu-se ao lugar que ele julgava ser para o suspeito o local mais seguro, as antigas instalações da empresa da família, não muito afastadas do Centro.

Al andava cabisbaixo durante horas, desde o telefonema de Pinako sentia sua cabeça pesada, aquelas palavras ditas pela anciã permaneciam fixas não o deixando pensar em alguma outra coisa. Quando deu por si já estava muito longe de casa, parou para verificar as horas, retirou o relógio de seu bolso, mas este não movia os ponteiros, nervoso, começou a sacudi-lo impacientemente, acabando por fazê-lo parar muito longe de seu alcance, uma antiga instalação comercial. O local encontrava-se abandonado e muito pouca iluminada era a rua, o portão não possuía sinais de arrombamento, porém estava muito mal trancado, entrou sem problemas, caminhando com cuidado, qualquer descuido e pisaria no artefato, por sorte o encontrou rapidamente próximo a uma das saídas, pôde ouvir claramente algumas vozes, tratou de recuar, mas a curiosidade o venceu. Andou alguns metros em direção ao estacionamento fechado, ali duas figuras conversavam, conseguia observar apenas suas sombras, aproximar-se mais poderia delatá-lo.

Enquanto isso, em casa, Noa chamava por Edward, que há horas não saía do quarto.

- Ed! Vamos jantar, já está pronto. – o quarto se via muito silencioso, algo incomum para o maior dos Elric. – Ed? Está tudo bem? – novamente não obteve resposta. – Eu vou entrar! – ameaçou e recebeu o sinal de positivo ao perceber que o loiro não lhe respondia. – O que vo... Ed? – o quarto estava vazio, enquanto a janela permanecia aberta, na mesa no canto pode ler claramente os recortes de jornal. – Na-não é possível... – disse espantada.

De volta ao prédio abandonado...

-...Eles estão atrás de mim, e a culpa é sua, foi você quem entregou meu nome, não foi? Diga! – disse o primeiro.

- Mentiu pra mim Bradley, disse que ia fazer o que lhe pedi, mas em vez disso...ha...seu grande imbecil. –

- Escute aqui, eu nunca concordei com isso, você me obrigou, tudo por uma besta vingança... –

- Está tentando me ameaçar? – impôs o segundo, andando até o outro.

- Foi você? –

- Ninguém conhece minha verdadeira face, todos crêem que sou um anjo, eu não sou assim e você sabe não sabe? É muito pouco que nos conhecemos, mas creio que não seria tolo de fazer qualquer besteira, ou...seria? –

- Está louco... – falou enquanto recuava.

Essa voz...o castanho conhecia muito bem essa voz. – _Não pode ser... -_ seu olhar demonstrava grande perplexidade, não esperou para ouvir o resto, tratou de correr ao primeiro telefone e avisar o exército de onde estava o suspeito, esta história se esclareceria muito rápido. Ficou ali por mais alguns minutos, pode observar bem, como o "visitante" se ia, enquanto Bradley corria para tentar alcançá-lo em vão, não tardou e os soldados o cercaram com seus carros, sua reação foi imediata, ajoelhou-se e pediu por clemência, parecia muito alterado, Alphonse viu como o levaram, já não havia mais nada para fazer aí, tratou de voltar para casa a passos rápidos aquela noite, não dormiria em paz consigo mesmo.

- Senhor! Senhor! Prendemos King Bradley! – anunciou o soldado que entrava arfante no escritório de Archer.

- Ótimo! Levem-me até ele. –

Archer sabia que se Bradley ficasse preso dentro do Quartel seria um alvo chamativo demais para a concretização de seus planos. O enviou para um dos apartamentos utilizados por alunos na Escola Militar, onde pela noite, encontrava-se praticamente vazio.

- DEIXE-ME SAIR! DEIXE-ME SAIR!- gritava o suspeito de dentro do quarto.

- Só vai sair quando o Coronel Frank Archer chegar, trate de se aquietar. – disse um dos soldados que escoltavam a porta do aposento.

- Frank Archer? – sussurrou. – EU SEI QUEM MATOU O GENERAL TASUKIHIRO, EU SEI, SOLTE-ME, DEIXE-ME SAIR, E CONTAREI TUDO QUE QUISEREM! – suplicava enquanto batia na porta.

- Já disse que falará apenas quando o Coronel chegar. –

- Mas então ele irá me libertar? – perguntou, acalmando-se um pouco.

- Sim, sim, ele vai te soltar. – disse já sem paciência.

Do outro lado o homem sorriu, sairia ileso dessa situação.

- O Coronel vai mesmo soltá-lo? – perguntou o outro.

- Conhece Frank Archer, só está no exército por benefício próprio, ou seja, este homem aqui preso somente faz parte de seus planos, sendo assim, por ele saber demais será executado no fim da noite. – explicou ironicamente o segundo.

Do outro lado King Bradley permanecia estático, seu sorriso se borrara, seus punhos e pernas começaram a tremer, temia a morte mais que tudo, não conseguia pensar em nada, nem em sua família, que agora devia estar muito longe da cidade. Afastou-se lentamente da porta, caminhando de costas para perto da única janela dali. Ao perceber que esbarrara em algo deu a volta e analisou atentamente a saída que havia. Abriu-a e notou a presença de uma escada a alguns metros de onde estava, era o único jeito. Olhou uma última vez para porta, certificando-se de que os guardas não percebiam seus movimentos, apoiou-se na parede seguindo para sua estimada "liberdade". Por sorte não caiu, não reconhecia o lugar, quando o trouxeram estava encapuzado, mas agora podia ver claramente o quão alto estava, chegou até a escada, tratando de descer o mais rápido possível, chegando ao primeiro andar puxou-a, via-se um tanto enferrujada, mas não podia desistir agora, cautelosamente desceu, ouviu quando esta começou a ranger, enfim podia encontrar um lugar seguro.

Por alguma estranha razão, seu coração estava inquieto, mesmo depois de ter saído de seu cativeiro. A rua detrás do prédio era muito mal iluminada, muitos mendigos aí dormiam, cães e gatos catavam restos dentro das lixeiras, enquanto o temor do homem crescia mais e mais. Faltava muito pouco para chegar a esquina com a outra rua, ali já teria mais iluminação, porém seu coração só acelerava, parou pouco antes de chegar ao poste, a luz começava a piscar de maneira em que ameaçava se apagar, podia sentir o coração na garganta e em seu pulso, parecia querer saltar pela boca, suas pernas mantinham-se paralisadas e tremiam ao compasso das batidas cardíacas, seus olhos arregalaram-se e permaneciam perplexos, um frio lhe recorreu a espinha, sentindo como suava frio, a garganta estava seca e sua audição parecia mais apurada. Podia sentir aquele frio que emanava do indivíduo parado as suas costas.

- É muito perigoso andar por aí, esta hora da noite. – falou ele.

- O-o-o qu-quevocêquer? – balbuciou o mais rápido que pôde.

- Olha só! Um rato acuado, até parece que vai mijar nas calças. – riu ele com tamanho sarcasmo.

- Fa-fale logo! – não tinha coragem suficiente para se deparar com aquela figura.

- Então pretendia me entregar? – perguntou irônico, um pequeno sorriso se formava no canto de seus lábios.

-... –

- He! Então achou mesmo que eles te deixariam sair ileso? Eles nunca deixam ninguém ileso, eu sei muito bem disso, você também deveria. –

- Ele ia me soltar! – indagou.

- É mesmo? Então por quê está aqui? – perguntou mais irônico ainda, aproximando-se do homem à frente. – Por um acaso, quis se redimir? – falou muito próximo ao ouvido do outro.

- Afaste-se de mim! – ordenou, enquanto saia de perto do encapuzado, encarando-o de frente.

- Não está colaborando em nada, Bradley, minha paciência está se esgotando. – na voz notava-se um certo pesar, mesmo sabendo que este era artificial.

King passou a andar de costas, seu corpo não lhe obedecia, era incrível como esta pessoa lhe amedrontava, tropeçou nos próprios pés, caindo sentado no asfalto úmido, enquanto o enegrecido aproximava-se lentamente, retirando seu instrumento de trabalho.

- O-o-o que vai...fazer...? – tragava saliva com dificuldade.

- Temos que dar um corretivo aos falsos amigos. – falou ele enquanto tomava o homem pelo colarinho, sentia sua respiração arfante em seu rosto, sorriu perante isso, gostava de sentir o medo que suas vítimas emanavam, não importava se fosse pela transpiração, hálito, pulso, para ele era prazeroso. Incitado por isso tudo lhe cravou a faca um pouco abaixo do umbigo, próximo a região do púbis. Bradley gemeu de dor, chamando a atenção de alguns cadetes que voltavam do Quartel.

- Isso não se faz com um amigo. – disse o assassino um pouco incomodado com o fato de ter chamado a atenção. Voltou a cravar-lhe na carne a lâmina, agora um corte mais profundo no peito, porém a vítima não dava resquícios de entregar-se tão fácil. Juntou suas últimas forçar soqueando o matador, que foi pego de surpresa, deixando o capuz e a faca caírem. Limpou o pequeno filete de sangue que saía do canto de sua boca. – Até que você não é tão estúpido. – riu.

- É lá embaixo! – informou um soldado de dentro do prédio.

- Fim de jogo pra você. – Bradley sorriu fraco, com sorte não morreria ali.

- Acha mesmo que isso acaba assim? – perguntou retornando a ironia na sua voz. Levantou-se e deu alguns passos para trás, deixando King pasmo. Retirou uma pistola do casaco, rapidamente virou-se para o caído, mirando a testa, um único disparo, com o mínimo de sujeira, e nenhum resquício de sangue em suas vestes, o homem caiu por inércia, seus olhos permaneciam abertos, o vermelho tingia a face. O assassino olhou para suas próprias roupas, a pequena mancha que havia sido criada, facilmente sairia. – Acho que já disse que não éramos bons amigos. – falou enquanto tomava a mão do falecido para nesta, colocar a arma do crime. – Devia ter fugido quando teve chance. – deu as costas ao corpo, caminhando lentamente, os guardas não o alcançariam, estariam ocupados demais limpando a cena do delito.

Alphonse escancarou a porta da sala chamando a atenção de Noa, a única pessoa que permanecia acordada na casa. Subiu rapidamente as escadas entrando em seu quarto de maneira explosiva, acordando Fletcher, com quem dividia o quarto.

- Hmm...Al...? É vo...uahhh..cê? – perguntou, sonolento.

O castanho não respondeu, se preocupava mais em esvaziar suas gavetas, expondo todos pertences sobre sua cama enquanto buscava uma mala.

- Al? O que houve? – perguntou a morena, da porta.

- Não posso ficar aqui, tenho que pensar, sair e pensar. – respondeu jogando o mais rápido que pôde as roupas para dentro da maleta marrom.

- Sair? Pensar? Vai pra onde? – voltou a questionar, enquanto o menor passava por ela apressado.

- Não sei, qualquer lugar... – respondeu evasivo aproximando-se da saída.

- E quanto ao Ed? Ele já sabe? – perguntou uma última vez.

Automaticamente Alphonse parou, depositava a mão sobre a maçaneta, não se virou em momento algum.

- Tchau Noa. – ela nada fez para impedi-lo, apenas estranhou aquela atitude do caçula dos Elric, chegava a imaginar que os dois haviam discutido novamente.

- Vamos logo! Em breve terei minha promoção. – sorriu malignamente, Archer, enquanto entrava no carro.

- Coronel! Coronel! – corria o oficial até o automóvel.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou irritado.

- Um telefonema, do alojamento militar, disseram que King Bradley fugiu, e foi encontrado morto a alguns metros do prédio. –

- Como é? – estreitou os olhos.

- Parece que o assassino atacou novamente. –

- Só me faltava essa. – murmurou. – Uma equipe já foi mandada para lá? –

- Não senhor. –

- E o que faz aqui ainda parado? – perguntou mais irritado.

- Err...já estou indo. –

- E você? O que ainda estamos fazendo aqui, parados? Dirija! – ordenou ao motorista que o olhava apavorado.

Chegando a cena do crime, Archer, empurrou os peritos para ver se realmente quem ali estava era King Bradley, rangeu os dentes ao comprovar o que temia.

- Quem fez isso? – perguntou irritado.

- Nosso assassino. – respondeu um.

- Não me diga! – exclamou irônico. – E quem é o nosso assassino, seu idiota? – perguntou, obtendo o silêncio como resposta. – E os outros suspeitos? –

- Dois de nossos homens estão na casa do Coronel Roy Mustang, enquanto a Edward Elric nossos informantes garantiram que não saiu em nenhum momento. – informou um perito.

- E vocês têm certeza disso? Ligaram para confirmar? –

- Bem...não, senhor... – baixou a cabeça.

- E está esperando o que? – perguntou baixando a voz ameaçadoramente, tendo sua ordem cumprida segundos depois. – Há mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber? –

- Dessa vez a morte não foi esquartejamento... –

- Oh sim! E então? –

- Um tiro certeiro na cabeça, atingindo o córtex central.** –**

**- **Quer dizer então que temos um especialista? – franziu o cenho, sorrindo em seguida.

- Bem...tudo nos leva a crer que sim. – respondeu sem jeito.

- Interessante... –

- Senhor! Acabo de ter confirmação das residências do Coronel Mustang e Edward Elric. – anunciou o soldado que voltava correndo do prédio, Archer apenas o olhou interrogativamente. – Nossos homens não encontraram Mustang e... uma amiga do nosso segundo suspeito afirmou que este não está em casa desde as nove horas, não tem idéia de onde possa estar. –

- Também encontramos Seta Tasukihiro. – informou um outro. – E além disso, encaixamos um novo nome na lista de suspeitos. –

- E seria? –

-Zolf J. Kimbley, funcionário de King Bradley. –

- Muito bem, mandem o Junior para minha sala, e vão a busca do bastardo Kimbley, quanto aos outros dois...Vigilância dia e noite, e de preferência... sem falhas. – todos os presentes fizeram a reverência militar e Archer deu a volta, entrando no carro, olhou uma última vez para o corpo, isso estava se tornando perigoso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Winry permanecia acordada, sentada em sua cama, apenas fitando o anel em seu dedo. Desde a última semana sua cabeça estava cheia de dúvidas, não sabia em que e quem acreditar, não podia negar que sentia um certo temor em relação ao futuro com Seta, tinha medo de aquele "conto de fadas" se estragasse no dia posterior ao casamento, seu interior permanecia em dúvida, não queria magoá-lo demonstrando o que não sentia, sabia que ele a amava muito mais, sempre um dos dois ama mais, sendo assim podia destruir esse tempo todo que passaram juntos, em tranqüilidade, sem medos ou frustrações, sem...Edwards, sem aquele loiro de olhos âmbar que insistia em invadir seus pensamentos, tomá-la da realidade, incomodá-la em sonhos, que teimava em persegui-la onde quer que fosse. Amaldiçoava a conversa que tivera com Nelly, havia a feito refletir sobre coisas que acreditava ter enterrado e esquecido. Agora estava ali, sem saber o que fazer, mentir para si mesma e o futuro esposo e largar tudo e jogar-se em uma aventura em que com certeza se machucaria ainda mais. Deixar um futuro talvez próspero, porém sem amor ou aventurar-se em uma paixão que poderia não ser correspondida, abrindo uma ferida que jamais cicatrizaria, tinha que decidir logo, seu coração devia tomar uma decisão logo, independentemente qual fosse, aceitaria, mesmo que se arrependesse eternamente. Adormeceu com estes pensamentos, dali dois dias teria a resposta, já que Seta voltaria para acertarem os últimos detalhes da cerimônia.

Não muito distante do quarto da loira, estava Pinako, quem escrevia algo, se encontrava muito concentrada, parecia não querer deixar nenhum detalhe de fora daquela pequena folha de papel. Durante a tarde havia saído, disse à neta que ia visitar uma amiga que não via há décadas, e que agora estava muito doente. Entretanto acabou parando na cidade, outra pessoa a aguardava na biblioteca, ficara lá até o entardecer, voltou perdida em pensamentos, parecia refletir, o semblante sério acompanhava suas feições, quando chegou, disse estar sem fome, entrando diretamente em sua oficina, acrescentou ainda que trabalharia a noite inteira, havia encomendas atrasadas, sendo assim, Winry não importunou.

No dia seguinte a loira foi a primeira a se levantar, ainda sentia o peso de seus pensamentos, tratou de esquecer o assunto assim que entrou na cozinha para desjejuar, mas para sua grande surpresa, a avó ali não estava.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a si mesma, em um tom temeroso, correu até o quarto da anciã, mas encontrou a cama feita. – Ela não pode ter saído... –

Deu alguns passos até a oficina, a porta estava entreaberta, abriu-a com cuidado, e ali dormindo sobre algumas ferramentas estava ela, Pinako Rockbell. Winry sorriu, era a primeira vez que via a avó tão... serena. Nem parecia ser a rabugenta de sempre com seu inseparável cachimbo.

- Deve ter trabalhado a noite inteira, devia estar muito cansada para dormir aqui e nessa posição. – deixou a velha em paz, tratou de tomar café sozinha, assim tinha mais tranqüilidade para pensar.

Quando terminou, retirou a louça suja e a lavou, deixou um bilhete em cima da mesa, avisando que sairia, ia dar uma volta pelo campo, não tardaria a voltar, pois sabia que tinha suas obrigações. Nesse meio tempo a anciã acordou, percebendo a situação em que se encontrava se apavorou, pois temia que Winry tivesse encontrado sua carta, colocou rapidamente os óculos, certificando-se que o papel seguia no seu colo, a neta parecia não ter percebido. Foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e trocou-se de roupa, ao descer não encontrou a loira, mas sim seu bilhete, suspirou aliviada, tinha tempo de esconder a carta que escrevera na noite anterior. Colocou-a entre alguns livros na estante da sala, com certeza, ali, ninguém a encontraria, a revelaria somente na hora certa.

A loira chegou apenas na metade da manhã, parecia cansada, nesta hora, Pinako lavava a louça do café.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela.

- Não... apenas precisava tomar ar puro. – sorriu tímida. – E você, vovó? Como foi que dormiu daquele jeito? –

- Quis adiantar alguns automails e deu nisso, pelo menos agora tenho alguma folga, já não posso dizer o mesmo de você, ontem praticamente não trabalhou, o que está acontecendo, Winry? – perguntou em um tom meio agressivo.

- Nada... é só... – baixou o olhar, desconcertada.

- É ainda sobre o Seta e o Edward? – perguntou ríspida.

Novamente aquele nome que não queria ouvir nunca mais, ou será que...

- Na..não é nada disso, só...estou em dúvida na decoração... – mentiu nada convincente.

- Decoração? –

- É... – assentiu sem jeito.

- E você acha mesmo que consegue me enganar? Nunca foi boa em mentir. –

-... – Winry sentiu as bochechas arderem.

- Não me diga que está em dúvida se casa ou não... –

-... – ela apenas se encolheu.

- Seta chega amanhã, tem certeza do que vai fazer? –

- Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada. – respondeu chorosa.

A velha sentiu-se culpada pelo tom que usara com a neta, sabia que no fundo ela não tinha culpa de nada.

- Seja qual for a sua decisão, tenha certeza que eu a apoiarei. – falou sorrindo, levando conforto a neta, que ficou estática perante o comentário.

- Vo..vó! –

- Que tal agora lavar este rosto? Não é nada bom trabalhar de aparência horrível, traz má sorte. – disse divertida, recebendo um sorriso em troca, e assentimento.

Subiu em direção ao banheiro, um pouco de paz formou-se em seu interior, sentia-se mais aliviada com o fato da avó ter retomado o tom natural e divertido em sua fala e modo de ser, a grande preocupação que a cercava tinha sido abolida em parte.

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	9. Chapter 9

- duh - fala normal

_- duh -_ pensamentos

_-** duh -**_ flashback

**- duh -** música/tradução

((duh)) - comentários inúteis

* * *

**Jiyuu e no Shoutai**

**Capítulo 9**

Archer permanecia inquieto no seu escritório, cada passo em falso que dava era uma insegurança a mais para seus superiores, mais um pouco e estaria fora do caso.

- Coronel Archer! Tasukihiro Seta está aqui. – avisou um de seus homens que batia a porta.

- Mande-o entrar. – respondeu ríspido.

O moreno entrou no mesmo instante, trajava o uniforme militar de sempre, possuía uma expressão interrogativa.

- Com licença, senhor. Avisaram-me que desejava me ver. –

- Não sabe por quê te chamei aqui? –

- Não tenho idéia. – respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Seu pai está morto. – foi direto, a cara interrogativa do rapaz tornou-se perplexa.

- O-o que você... – caiu sentado na cadeira, mantinha os olhos vidrados no nada.

- Isso o que ouviu, seu pai, o General Tasukihiro Akashi, está morto, assassinado para ser mais especifico. –

- Mas como? Quando? Quem? Por quê? – o jovem parecia visivelmente atordoado, suas pupilas estavam espantosamente dilatadas.

- É o que estamos tentando descobrir. – falou ele entre dentes.

- Mas me parece que não está sendo suficiente. – exaltou-se. – Quando foi que aconteceu? –

- Já faz duas semanas**. –**

- Duas semanas? – indignou-se. – E apenas agora é que me avisam? –

- Pelo que eu saiba estava em uma missão secreta, apenas ontem tivemos conhecimento do seu paradeiro. –

- Quanta incompetência. – rosnou. – E já tem suspeitos? –

- Temos alguns nomes. –

- Cite-os! – ordenou.

- Creio que não será possível. –

- Não foi um pedido e sim uma ordem! –

- Está invertendo os papéis, eu sou seu superior. –

- Não se faça de tonto comigo, Archer, eu quero pegar o assassino do meu pai! –

- Sei o que está sentindo, mas não posso fazer isso. –

- É claro que pode! – gritou, algumas lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.

- Seu pai também era um grande amigo para mim... tudo bem... Coronel Roy Mustang, Zolf Kimbley, tínhamos também King Bradley, mas foi assassinado ontem, ainda um dos filhos deNash Tringham, porém, não encaixamos nenhuma prova contra ele e também alguém que está ligado a você, incidente em Rizembool... – o moreno que ouvia atentamente cada nome parou, virando-se instantaneamente para o outro.

- Edward Elric? – perguntou.

- Esse mesmo. – respondeu fitando-o atentamente.

- Vingança? –

- Só você pode me responder. –

-... –

- O que vai fazer? –

- Tenho que voltar a Rizembool, minha noiva me espera. – sorriu fraco, a notícia lhe provocara um grande baque, de qualquer maneira tinha que contar a Winry.

- Sei... –

- Terminamos aqui? – perguntou um pouco confuso.

- Já pode ir. – disse sinalizando a porta.

Seta saiu, mas Archer continuou em pé, ainda tinha que achar Edward e Mustang.

Roy parou em frente a sua casa, já não havia somente os dois guardas de quando saíra, alguns carros cercavam a quadra e pelo menos meia dúzia de soldados faziam a escolta do lugar, tudo indicava que haviam descoberto sua falta entrar pela frente era impossível, mas olhando por esse lado de nada adiantaria não diminuiria sua culpa. Deu meia volta, sabia que dali uma hora o expediente da esposa terminaria, no momento era seu último recurso e esperança.

Edward chegou em casa por volta das três horas, umas horas atrás o telefone da casa tocara, Noa o atendeu, faz achou muito estranho o fato da pessoa não se identificar e pedir pelo ambarino, ao responder que este não estava a ligação imediatamente foi cortada. Entrou cerrando a porta com o máximo de cuidado, não queria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Retirou o calçado enquanto seguia para a cozinha, tinha muita fome, ao ligar a luz deparou-se com um "fantasma".

- O que faz aqui?! –bradou surpreso.

- Onde você estava? –

- Fui dar uma volta, ficar dentro de casa o dia inteiro me sufoca, algum problema nisso? –

- Podia ter avisado pelo menos, desse jeito parece um fugitivo... – parou de falar ao perceber o que havia dito. – Ed...eu... –

- E o Al? – perguntou sem se importar com o comentário da morena.

- Ele... bom... eu não sei. – disse ela.

- Como não sabe? – virou-se irritado.

- Ele chegou em casa todo estranho, parecia assustado, subiu e fez a mala, saiu logo em seguida e não disse para onde ia... – explicou se encolhendo em um canto.

- A QUE HORAS FOI ISSO? – "perguntou" nervoso.

- Devia ser uma hora da manhã, eu só achei estranho...acaso... brigaram de novo? – pediu tímida.

- Alphonse... – cerrou o punho em sinal de descontentamento.

- Ed? –

- Vá dormir, depois de amanhã temos um show para fazer... – disse indiferente tomando o caminho para o quarto.

Roy chegou ao Quartel em menos de dez minutos, em frente a vigilância tinha sido redobrada, todo prédio estava iluminado, Archer devia ter previsto que procuraria por Riza. Pulou um dos muros laterais e torceu para que do outro lado não houvesse cães o esperando. Chegou até as escadarias dos fundos, dali alcançou o corredor do primeiro andar, com sorte encontrou a esposa levando uma pilha de papéis até o arquivo.

- Riza! – chamou detrás de um pilar.

- Como? – virou-se para ver quem a procurava, mas ali não viu nada.

- Aqui... atrás do pilar. –

Ela andou discretamente para ficar de frente com o dono da voz.

- Você ficou maluco? – falou um pouco alto.

- Shhhhhh... fale baixo. –

- Você está sendo procurado a cidade inteira, o que diabos fez dessa vez? –

- Eu fui atrás do Bradley. –

- Que? – largou a papelada apavorada. – Que diabos está pensando? –

- Não venha me repreender, a questão é qu... –

- Ora, ora, ora. Que temos aqui. – era Frank Archer quem falava do início do corredor. – Coronel Roy Mustang, quanta felicidade em vê-lo. Procurávamos pelo senhor. – disse sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Coronel Archer! Posso explicar.- tentou intervir Riza.

- Não precisa, Primeiro Tenente. Prestou um grande favor ao segurar um dos suspeitos do assassinato de King Bradley. – com essa a loira desarmou-se, manteve os olhos fixos em Roy ao mesmo em que se afastava. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? –

- Você... disse que foi procurar Bradley... – apontou enquanto seus olhos nublavam.

- Eu não o matei. – afirmou o moreno, enquanto dois homens o detinham.

- Muito bem, prendam este homem. –

- O que? –

- Para que assim não faça nenhum mal a mais ninguém. –

- Não pode fazer isso, Archer. – grunhiu.

- Posso sim, sou o encarregado da investigação, portanto... –

- Desgraçado! Riza! Riza! Eu não o matei, tem que acreditar em mim! Rizaaaa! – gritava pelos corredores, enquanto era arrastado para fora, com toda essa cena vários funcionários pararam para ver o que acontecia.

- Tenho certeza que fez o certo. – falou Archer para a mulher que permanecia chocada. – Já pode ir para casa, creio que será melhor para você. – disse ao se retirar.

A loira apoiou-se de costas no pilar, caindo de joelhos, as escritas dos papéis ao redor começavam a borrar em conseqüência de molharem em contato com as lágrimas que caíam. Não queria acreditar no que ouvia, mas ele mesmo havia dito... Via uma vida inteira desmoronar, um sonho, um futuro desaparecer, agora que sabia que...

- Você vai ser pai seu idiota... – murmurou entre lágrimas e soluços que ganhavam intensidade.

Edward preparava-se para dormir quando ouviu alguém bater a porta da casa. Estava sem camisa e sentia-se incomodado por importunarem uma hora dessas.

- Sim? – perguntou sem abrir, não seria tapado suficiente para abri-la tarde da noite.

- Esta é a residência de, Edward Elric e Russel Tringham? –

- É sim, quem é? –

- Sou um oficial do exercito, venho entregar intimações para os senhores Edward e Russel. –

O loiro abriu a porta instantaneamente.

- Intimações? Para que? –

- Precisam depor no Quartel Central pelo assassinato de King Bradley. – explicou ele.

- Sei...- respondeu o ambarino pelo canto dos lábios. – Estaremos lá, tenha uma boa noite. – desejou fechando a porta na cara do indivíduo. Voltou para o quarto, onde bateu a porta com tudo, despertando um irritado Russel.

- Ei! Poderia bater com mais força? – queixou-se irônico.

- Não sabia que era suspeito de assassinato. – comentou tranqüilo.

- O que você disse? – o loiro sentou-se na cama.

- Toma, é seu. – falou entregando o papel que recebera do oficial.

- Que é isso? – perguntou estranhado, analisando o envelope.

- Uma intimação, também recebi uma. –

- Intimação? Pra que? –

- Também queria saber, afinal de contas, é um dos suspeitos de ter matado um dos homens mais influentes do país. –

O mais velho dos Tringham abriu o envelope, lendo seu conteúdo, cada linha que passava seus olhos dilatavam-se mais.

- Mas é um absurdo! – exclamou.

O ambarino observava atentamente a reação do colega de quarto.

- O fato de ele ser um dos homens que arruinou meu pai não quer dizer que eu o matei. –

- E vingança? – perguntou ríspido.

- Não sou que nem você que se deixa levar por pouca coisa. –

Edward estreitou os olhos perante o comentário.

- Mas vejo que também recebeu uma. –

- É... –

- Conhecia Bradley? –

- Talvez... – falou sem expressar nada.

- As duas donzelas poderiam fazer o favor de dormir? – falou Noa do quarto ao lado.

- Amanhã temos um show para fazer. – disse Russel.

- Não será um problema. -

- Parece que não percebe a gravidade do problema, Elric, somos suspeitos de assassinato! –

- E...? –

- Colocarão guardas na nossa cola dia e noite! – indignou-se. – Isso se já não houver. –

- Ainda não entendo como isso vai afetar nosso show... –

- Querem ficar em silêncio? – voltou a reclamar a morena.

- Na hora não, mas e depois, quando formos sair? Já pensou nisso? – explicou o mais baixo possível.

- Então esse é o seu medo? Não poder festejar? Patético... – respondeu deitando-se, dando as costas ao outro.

- Pessoas normais gostam de festejar vitórias. – respondeu irônico também voltando a deitar, dando por encerrada a conversa.

- _Eu não tenho o que festejar... – _disse o ambarino em pensamento, fechou os olhos e dormiu, porém ainda preocupado com seu irmão caçula que sumira na mesma noite.

Um novo dia de trabalho nascia no Quartel General Central, de uma das celas Roy via o Sol nascer, seus olhos estavam com olheiras, tinha uma aparência horrível, pôde ouvir claramente quando dois guardas comentavam o acontecido de minutos atrás.

- Então o renegado voltou? –

- Parece que sim, estamos dizendo que ele matou os dois homens por dinheiro. –

- Mas que grande idiota esse Kimbley, nem longe do exército para de arranjar confusão. –

_- Kimbley...? –_

No escritório de Archer, ele e outro homem discutiam ferozmente, chamando a atenção de guardas que faziam a segurança do lado de fora.

- Coronel! Está tudo bem? –

- Sim! Agora caiam fora daqui! – ordenou.

- Então é assim que comanda seus fantoches? – perguntou sarcástico o outro.

Um homem alto e delgado, sua pele era branca como a neve, seus olhos negros, afilados e raivosos, o nariz levemente adunco, os cabelos negros presos em uma trança que ia até o meio de suas costas, não parecia ter mais que vinte e sete anos.

- Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. –

- E nem tenho por que responder, por um acaso tem alguma prova contra mim? –

- Sabe muito bem que eu não preciso disso, posso te prender assim que sair dessa sala. –

- Pois faça isso, e todo mundo ficará sabendo dos podres do Coronel Archer. – ameaçou ainda num tom irônico.

- Ora seu... –

- Você não pode comigo, "Archer", não insista, pois se o fizer, serei obrigado a chantagea-lo. – sorriu a perceber a palidez do outro.

- Então foi isso que fez com, Tasukihiro Akashi e Bradley King? –

O rapaz parou em seco, mas não o encarou.

- Pense o que quiser. – respondeu enquanto abandonou a sala.

_- Mais essa agora, terei problemas se esse cara não calar a boca. -_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Desceu a escada muito sonolenta, os cabelos espantados, o pijama amarrotado, e a boca aberta, proporcionando um grande bocejo.

- Caiu da cama? – perguntou espantada a avó.

- Haha, engraçadinha. - ¬¬

- E então? –

- Daqui algumas horas Seta chega, tenho que estar preparada para encontrá-lo na estação. –

- E o que vai dizer? –

Winry parou de costas com um copo entre as mãos.

- Winry? –

- Tem suco de laranja? – desviou o assunto.

- Geladeira... –

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ed e Russel caminhavam lado a lado até o Quartel Central, enquanto o Elric permanecia em silêncio o mais velho dos irmãos Tringham não parava de falar e gesticular.

- É um absurdo isso o que estão fazendo, eu, Russel Tringham, primogênito de Nash Tringham, herdeiro de muitas propriedades emXenotimeacusado de assassinato de um dos antigos sócios do meu pai. –

- Sim Russel... – respondeu o ambarino sem interesse algum.

- Estou indignado, é uma blasfêmia para alguém como eu, não acha, Elric? –

- Aham... –

- Finalmente estamos aqui, o responsável por esta calúnia ouvirá poucas e boas. –

- O Coronel Frank Archer nos aguarda. – disse Edward a secretária.

- Seus nomes, por favor. –

- Edward Elric e R... –

- Russel Tringham! – interveio o outro.

- Um momento. – disse ela, enquanto discava um número qualquer. – Coronel! Os senhores Elric e Tringham podem subir? –

Ed permanecia com a mesma cara séria, não ligando para o que a mulher falava ao telefone, já Russel estava impaciente, fazia caretas a cada "aham e sim" que a mulher dizia.

- Muito bem, podem subir, ele os aguarda. – falou sorrindo.

Ao entrarem se depararam com Archer escrevendo em alguns papéis, ao notar a presença dos rapazes lhes sorriu, o maior dos Tringham partiu para a ofensiva.

- Você é o responsável pelas investigações? – o homem assentiu. – Pode explicar o que é isso? – perguntou jogando a intimação na mesa.

- Ordens militares para que o senhor compareça ao Quartel para interrogatório. – respondeu calmamente.

- E por quê eu recebi isso? –

- Acreditamos que é um forte suspeito desse crime, já que o seu pai foi a falência por culpa deste e de outro homem que agora estão mortos. –

- Quanta hipocrisia. – resmungou cruzando os braços.

- Já terminou? – perguntou. – Assim posso dar seqüência ao meu trabalho. –

- Ora seu... –

- Gostaria de ser o primeiro, senhor Elric? –

- Tanto faz... – respondeu o loiro que até agora permanecia calado.

- Muito bem. Peço ao senhor, senhor Tringham, que espere do lado de fora, não iremos demorar, eu garanto. –

Russel bufou, mas concordou em deixar a sala. Agora Edward e Archer encontravam-se sozinhos.

- Agora... podemos começar? –

- Que seja. – respondeu mudando um pouco o tom de voz.

- Sei que foi King Bradley quem comprou a casa de seus pais e que você e o seu irmão caçula tiveram de viver com uma amiga da família. Também sei que muito antes disso ele empregava seu pai, Hohenheim. Bradley explorou-o o máximo que pôde e além de tudo isso tentou seduzir sua mãe, sei que entendeu o que eu quis dizer. –

Enquanto o militar falava o cenho e os punhos do ambarino se cerravam, transmitindo ódio em conseqüência das palavras ditas.

- Tenho plena consciência de que este é um bom motivo para querer se vingar dele, e, aposto, que não sente pena alguma por saber a maneira que ele morreu. – o loiro não demonstrou reação alguma. – Não vai falar nada? –

- Vão por soldados para nos vigiarem? –

- Isso depende de como irão se portar. –

- E se eu disser que vamos fugir como "foras da lei" e sair por aí, matando sem limites, até mesmo os oficiais aqui da Central, o que vai fazer? –

- Creio... que isso não será possível... –

- Porque já estamos sendo vigiados, me precipito? – Archer sorriu perante a pergunta.

- É mais esperto do que eu imaginava. –

- Pois bem. – fez uma pausa. – Pare de me seguir, ou não me responsabilizarei por meus próprios atos. – falou levantando-se para abrir a porta.

- Foi uma ameaça? –

- Tome como quiser. – respondeu de costas, pronto para sair.

- Pode visitar seu amigo, Mustang, ele está na cela quatorze. –

- Eu não me importo com isso. – respondeu já saindo. – É sua vez. – disse a Russel, mas sem parar de caminhar.

- Terminou mais rápido do que eu imaginei, por um acaso o liberou sem mais investigações? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Sente-se, senhor Tringham. –

- Fale logo o que tem que falar. –

- Está nervoso? Acalme-se. –

- Com quem pensa que está falando? –

- Com alguém que perdeu metade da herança do pai em grandes idiotices, as quais eu não desejo mencionar. – respondeu alterando a voz, fazendo o loiro se calar e se sentar emburrado. – Assim está melhor. – disse sorrindo. – Agora, onde estava na noite do assassinato do senhor Bradley? –

- Não te interessa. – respondeu ríspido.

- Não está cooperando muito, senhor Tringham. – falou tranqüilamente enquanto entrelaçava as mãos.

- Posso ir agora? –

- Antes me responda uma coisa. – o loiro lhe lançou um olhar frio. – Quantas vezes seu pai mencionou o desejo de ver Bradley morto? –

Um silêncio aterrorizante tomou conta da sala, mas o mais velho dos irmãos Tringham nada respondeu.

- Como eu pensei. – sorriu o outro. – Pode ir se desejar, mas tenha certeza que em qualquer outra ocasião tomarei o seu precioso tempo, sendo assim, por favor, não se afaste muito da cidade. – sorriu ele.

Não precisou falar duas vezes, ao ver o sorriso sinistro que o Coronel possuía. O loiro ficou em frente à porta, só esperando a autorização para sair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward chegou em casa sentindo-se incômodo, algo lhe dizia que, Frank Archer tinha algo de podre em mente. Sentou-se a mesa, segurando um copo d'água, o fitou por alguns instantes, podia ver claramente o reflexo do seu rosto e a expressão fria e ao mesmo tempo triste que demonstrava.

- ALGUÉM VIU AS MINHAS CHAVES? EU NA.. Ed? – Noa entrou na cozinha gritando desesperada, mas seu semblante mudou para perplexo ao ver o ambarino ali, sentado, totalmente sério. – Está tudo bem? –

- Apenas pensando... – respondeu desinteressado.

- Hum.. sei... – o fitou desacreditada. – O organizador do show ligou... precisamos estar lá logo após meio dia. – informou.

- Certo. – respondeu ainda mirando o copo.

- Como foi no Quartel? – largou a pergunta, o fitando curiosa. Pôde ver como este se virou assustado.

- O que disse? –

- Eu não sou estúpida, meu quarto fica ao lado do banheiro, dava pra ouvir claramente os resmungos do Russel... –

- Ah... então foi isso... –

- Não me respondeu. –

- Como acha que foi? A mesma coisa de sempre, acham que eu matei um homem. – disse frio.

- E tem razão para isso, você sumiu a noite inteira! – exclamou provocando a ira do loiro.

- Até você acha isso? – indignou-se.

- Desculpe, mas você não diz nada, o que mais poderia imaginar? – defendeu-se

- Patético. – levantou-se ainda com o copo em mãos.

- Vai fugir de novo? –

- Me deixe em paz, me faça esse favor, ok? – pediu, indo até a sala, Noa o seguiu.

- Não vai escapar dessa vez. – falou pondo-se em frente a ele.

- Noa, vá cuidar da sua vida. –

- Não antes de me dizer o que está escondendo. –

- NOAAA!! Já chegamos com o que nos pediu e... oh, desculpem nos, atrapalhamos? – perguntou Fletcher acompanhado de Crosse, ambos traziam algumas sacolas.

- Não. – respondeu Edward.

- SIM! – exclamou a morena.

- Não? Sim? –

- Pode ficar a vontade Fletcher, Noa acabava de dizer o quanto estavam demorando. – despistou sentando-se no sofá.

- O que? – soltou incrédula.

- Desculpe, Noa, mas é que realmente o lugar estava cheio... –

- Mas na... –tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Ed a cortou novamente.

- Ela desculpa se a ajudarem a arrumar tudo. –

- Por mim tudo bem, Crosse? – a caçula da turma assentiu.

- Ok, assunto resolvido. –

- Edward... – rosnou a morena.

- Vão logo, algumas coisas podem estragar. – falou irônico enquanto tomava um gole d'água.

- Vem Noa! – falou o menor dos Tringham a puxando pelo pulso.

- Resolvemos isso depois, e não pense que vai fugir. –

- Ta, ta... mala... – ¬¬

O dia transcorreu rápido. Noa tentava de todas as maneiras segurar o ambarino para uma conversa séria, mas este sempre conseguia escapar com suas desculpas esfarrapadas, Fletcher era o maior alvo de sua distração, a raiva da morena aumentava a cada instante. Por outro lado, Russel parecia um tanto quieto em comparação ao início do dia. Por vários instantes o viam pálido, temeroso, enquanto em outros falava sozinho, xingando tudo o que via pela frente. Faltavam poucos minutos para o começo do show, mas Edward parecia estar muito tranqüilo.

- Dez minutos. – anunciou o programador de som.

- Estão prontos? – perguntou o loiro.

- O que você acha? – respondeu secamente Russel.

- Muito bem, então vamos subir. – sorriu. – Você não vem? – referia-se a Noa que continuava parada.

- Você é um idiota. – falou enquanto passava por ele.

- Ok... – murmurou fechando a porta.

Só esperava que em uma importante ocasião como essa não deixasse se levar por seus problemas pessoais, ou então talvez a carreira do "The Stealers" acabaria sem glórias.

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	10. Chapter 10

- duh - fala normal

_- duh - _pensamentos

**_- duh -_** flashback ou tradução da música

**- duh -** letra da música

((duh)) comentários inúteis da Tuka

* * *

**Jiyuu e no Shoutai**

**Capítulo 10**

Este era o segundo show na Central, mas um pouco mais afastado do centro, depois deste a próxima parada era na Cidade do Leste, algumas outras cidades de Amestris até Xing. Edward seguia com a mesma roupa do primeiro show, parecia ser um amuleto. O palco não era tão grandioso quanto o primeiro, mas mesmo assim a quantidade de espectadores era maior, eram notáveis os resultados da primeira apresentação. Posicionaram-se e assim, as luzes se acenderam, o vocalista sorriu perante a visão que teve, cartazes de apoio, admiração, propostas. Gritos, aplausos, assovios.

- Boa noite galera! – falou energético, obteve a resposta em uníssono. – Espero que estejam confortáveis. – riu, causando o mesmo na maioria dos que ali estavam. – Essa... será nossa segunda apresentação, então... peguem leve conosco. – sorriu, dando sinal para Russel.

Iniciou com a guitarra, sendo seguido por Fletcher, Noa, guitarra base e Crosse.

**Koko ni aru tashikana Reality**

**  
Furikaeru kinou nante kudaranai**

**  
Togirenai sora wo doko mademo**

**  
Kage sae mo utsuranai sekai he**

**Kensou ni**

Russel

**(Stand up for you final choise!)**

**Magirete todoita**

Russel

**(Now the time of fate has come!)**

**Kakusei no koe**

**  
Yami wo saite afuredashita hikari tsukami kakagero**

**  
I'm awaking in the New World**

**  
**  
**Sono Te wo nobashite kuretara**

**  
Ima sugu kimi wo tsurete yukeru**

**  
Dare yorimo takaku ukande**

**  
Te ni ireta mujyuuryoku jitai he**

Kayoi no

Russel

**(Stand up for you final choise!)**

**Byouyomi ni Kizuita **

Russel

**(Now the time of fate has come!)**

Kakusei no koe 

**Togisumashita tsubasa hiroge**

**  
Kaze wo atsume tobitate**

**  
Abareru koudou toki wo koete hibike**

**  
I'm awaking in the New World**

Solo Crosse

Izumu 

Russel

**(Stand up for you final choise!)**

**Zanzou tokete**

Russel

**(Now the time of fate has come!)**

**Nagerete yuku**

**Egaku**

Russel

**(Fly away beyond the clouds!)**

**kiseki wa sora wo **

Russel

**(Will you still be in your dreams?)**

**Tsuranuite yuku**

**Owaranai joushou**

**  
Yami wo saite afure dashita**

**  
Hikari tsukami kakagero**

**  
Motometeita kono shunkan tsunage**

**Kimi ga kureta koe wo daite**

**  
Takaku takaku habataku**

**  
Koboreru mirai mabushii kurai sosogu**

**  
I'm awaking in the New World,**

Ed e Russel

**New World**

Instrumental

_**Novo Mundo **_

Onde se tem uma realidade certa

_**  
É uma tolice voltar-se para o dia que passou**_

_**  
O céu se prolonga até o infinito**_

_**  
Para um mundo onde nem se quer as sombras são projetadas **_

Perdida no tumulto a voz do despertar nos alcançou

_**  
(Defenda sua escolha final! Agora a hora do destino chegou) **_

Agarre e erga a luz que começou a transbordar dilacerando as trevas

_**  
Eu estou acordando no novo mundo **_

Se você estender sua mão para mim

_**  
Poderei te levar agora mesmo**_

_**  
Flutuando mais alto que todos**_

**  
**_**Para uma zona sem gravidade**_

__

Percebi a contagem regressiva para a libertação

_**  
Voz do despertar**_

_**  
(defenda sua escolha final! Agora a hora do destino chegou) **_

Abra suas asas bem afiadas, junte o vento e levante vôo

_**  
Fortes pulsações ultrapassem o tempo e ecoem**_

_**  
Eu estou acordando no novo mundo  
**_

_**  
Uma imagem distorcida vai se dissipando e circulando**_

_**  
(Defenda sua escolha final! Agora a hora do destino chegou)**_

_**  
Um milagre desenhado vai atravessando o céu**_

_**  
Numa subida inacabável**_

_**  
(Saia voando além das nuvens. Estará você ainda nos meus sonhos?) **_

Agarre e erga a luz que começou a transbordar dilacerando as trevas

_**  
Una-se a este momento o qual se procurava **_

Carregando nos braços a voz que você me deu eu vôo bem alto

_**  
O futuro é tão brilhante que chega a transbordar e derramar**_

_**Eu estou acordando no novo mundo**_

Na última batida da bateria, iniciaram outra música.

Apenas uma luz iluminando Ed tocando sua guitarra.

**Zutto nagameteita**

**  
Tooku osanai koro kara**

**  
Ima moiroaseta sono keshiki wa**

**  
Masshiro na kabe ni kazatte aru**

O palco se ilumina, e os demais integrantes seguem com a balada.

**Kawaita kaze wo karamase**

**  
Anata wo tsureteku no sa**

**  
Honey so sweet kagirinai yume wo**

**Kono ryoute ni tsukande**

Instrumental

**Korogatteyuku michi de**

**  
Sukoshi ikareta dake sa**

**  
Fukai itami wa tornenai kedo**

**  
Sonna kanashii me wo shinai de**

Kawaita kaze wo karamase

**  
Anata wo tsureteku no sa**

**  
Honey so sweet shinjite hoshii**

**  
Kono sekai ga uso demo**

**  
I want to fly, waitin' for sunrise**

Solo Russel

**  
Itsu demo itsu demo**

**  
Amai amai egao ni toketeitai**

Unemi ga boku wo tsukande

**  
Atari wa kasundeku kedo**

**  
Fusaganai de kikoeru darou**

**  
Ano basho ga yonderu**

**Kawaita kaze wo karamase**

**  
Anata wo tsureteku no sa**

**  
Honey sweet kagirinai yume wo**

**  
Kono ryoute ni tsukande**

I want to fly, waitin' for sunrise

I want to fly, waitin' for sunrise

_**Querida**_

_**Por um longo tempo, eu testemunhei**_

_**  
Desde longínquo tempo da minha juventude**_

_**  
O cenário ficou sem graça **_

**_Que agora decora apenas uma parede branca_**

**_Embaraçado com o vento seco _**

**_Continuo trazendo você comigo _**

**_Querida tão doce, num sonho infinito _**

**_Eu prendo com estas duas mãos_**

**_No caminho eu continuo seguindo _**

**_Eu só estou um pouco cansado disso tudo agora _**

**_A ferida profunda não pode ser curada _**

**_Mas por favor não fique tão triste_**

**_Embaraçado com o vento seco_**

**_Continuo trazendo você comigo _**

**_Querida tão doce, eu quero que você acredite em mim _**

**_Mesmo que este mundo seja uma mentira _**

**_Eu quero voar, esperando pelo nascer do sol _**

**_Sempre, sempre _**

**_Eu quero derreter por causa desse doce, tão doce sorriso _**

**_O destino me arrasta com ele _**

**_Nosso destino ficou confuso, mas _**

**_Não deixe que ele fique em nosso caminho _**

**_Você pode ouvir ? Este lugar está gritando conosco _**

**_Embaraçado com o vento seco _**

**_Continuo trazendo você comigo_**

**_Querida tão doce, num sonho infinito_**

**_Eu prendo com estas duas mãos_**

**_Eu quero voar, esperando pelo nascer do sol _**

**_Eu quero voar, esperando pelo nascer do sol_**

Silêncio no palco e as luzes se apagam. Novamente aparece apenas Edward com iluminação.

- Prontos pra outra? –

- Teve os gritos como sua resposta. -

Deu o sinal para uma nova canção iniciar.

- READY, STEADY, GO!! -

Russel com guitarra abafada e Fletcher.

Ed e Russel

**(Ready steady can't hold me back **  
**Ready steady give me good luck**  
**Ready steady never look back**  
**Let's get started ready steady go)**

Instrumental

**Fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e**

Ed

**Kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou **

Ed e Russel

**(Minogasanai)**

**Ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa**

**Uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou**

**Muchuu de **

Russel 

**(hayaku)**

Ed e Russel

**(kake nukete kita)**

**Urusai kurai ni harisake souna kodou no takanari**

**Hibite**

Russel 

**(yonde)**

Ed e Russel

**(iru kimi no koe)**

**Koko de tachidomaruyouna jikan wa naisa**

**Ready steady go**

Instrumental

Ed e Russel

**(Kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo **

**Chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai**

**Ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta Nara**

**Nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo)**

**Muchuu de**

Russel 

**(hayaku) **

Ed e Russel

**(kake nukete kita)**

**Urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari**

Ed

**Hibite **

Russel

**(yonde)**

Ed e Russel

**(iru kimi no koe)**

**Koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa**

**Ready steady go**

Solo Russel

**Yeah! Ready!**

Ed e Russel

**(Ready steady can't hold me back**  
**Ready steady give me good luck**  
**Ready steady never look back**  
**Let's get started ready steady go)**

Solo Russel

Ed  
**Kokoro wa**

Russel

**(hashiru)**

Ed e Russel

**(Ano sora no shita)**

**Karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai**

Ed

**Kimi made **

Russel

**(todoke)**

Ed e Russel

**(Kitto ato sukoshi)**

**Atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou**

**Ready steady go**

**Ah Please!Trust me!**

Instrumental

**_YEAAAAAAH! Pronto, à postos, vamos! Pronto, à postos, ninguém pode me segurar _**

**_Pronto, à postos, me dê boa sorte_**

**_Pronto, à postos, nunca olhe para trás _**

**_Vamos nos preparar, pronto, à postos, vamos! _**

**_Paisagens voam e aparecem na minha frente, como se estivessem rodopiando _**

**_Mesmo que eu me desespere, não irei deixar meu alvo escapar_**

**_Um mapa no qual não podemos confiar deve ser queimado _**

**_Irei alcançar a verdade enterrada com minhas mãos  
_**

**_Cheguei até aqui correndo freneticamente _**

**_A batida do meu coração está tão alta, como se estivesse prestes a explodir _**

**_Ouço sua voz ecoar e me chamar _**

**_Não há tempo para ficar parado aqui _**

**_Pronto, à postos, vamos!  
_**

**_Mesmo que meus incontáveis ferimentos piorem _**

**_Por um momento e gentilmente, não irei permitir que minha alma seja roubada _**

**_Do outro lado dessa colina, se eu encontrar você _**

**_Só irei pensar sobre o que devo começar a conversar  
_**

**_Cheguei até aqui correndo freneticamente _**

**_A batida do meu coração está tão alta, como se estivesse prestes a explodir _**

**_Ouço sua voz ecoar e me chamar _**

**_Não há tempo para ficar parado aqui _**

**_Pronto, à postos, vamos!  
_**

**_Pronto, à postos, ninguém pode me segurar _**

**_Pronto, à postos, me dê boa sorte _**

**_Pronto, à postos, nunca olhe para trás _**

**_Vamos nos preparar, pronto, à postos, vamos!_**

**_Meu coração corre, debaixo da minha pele _**

**_Não posso impedir meus sentimentos preguiçosos de chorarem _**

**_Certamente irei alcançar você em um curto período de tempo_**

**_A luz do sol brilha fortemente cruzando esse caminho _**

**_Pronto, à postos, vamos! _**

**_Por favor. Confie em mim. _**

- Já devem...estar enjoados da minha voz. – disse causando risos dos espectadores. – Acho que está na hora de apresentar uma pessoa que canta muito bem. – sorriu, virando-se na direção de Noa, causando perplexidade na morena. – Kouga Ninpouchou! –

Instrumental agora com Ed nos teclados.

**Kagen no tsuki ga oboro ni yurero yoru wo tsutsumo**

Noa e Crosse

**(Murakumo)**

**Haritsukerareta tsuougau hiina karameru no wana**

**Ah ima mo kusubu omoi mune ni shikato yadoraba**

Enquanto Noa tinha o microfone entre as mãos não pôde deixar de fitar o ambarino que lhe sorria enigmaticamente, dando-lhe uma sensação de pavor por nunca tê-lo visto assim.

Noa e Crosse  
**(Mizu no you ni yasashiku hana no you ni hageshiku)**

**Furueri yaiba de tsuranuite**

Noa e Crosse  
**(Sadamerareta namida wo hitomi no oku kojitemo)**

**Anata wo mabuta ga oboeteiruno**

Instrumental

**Mumyou no fuchi de owari wo matsu watashi wa musebu**

Noa e Crosse

**(Minashigo)**

**Fuminijirareta sugaru koi wo ryoute ni tsutsunda mama**

**Mou aragaenai tomo ni tadoru chinuri no michi wo**

Noa e Crosse

**(Mizu no you ni yasashiku hana no you ni hageshiku)**

**Furueri yaiba de tsuranuite**

Noa e Crosse  
**(Sadamerareta namida wo hitomi no oku kojitemo)**

**Anata wo mabuta ga oboeteiruno**

Solo Russel

**Mizu no you ni yasashiku hana no you ni hageshiku**

**Furueri yaiba de tsuranuite**

Noa e Crosse  
**(Sadamerareta namida wo hitomi no oku kojitemo)**

**Nagareru chishio tomerarenai**

Noa e Crosse  
**(Mizu no you ni koborete ada no you ni chiriyuku)**

**Hakanai ironi wo kakikeshite**

Noa e Crosse  
**(Sadamerareta futari wo aoiyami ga saitemo)**

**Anata to tayutau kakuri yomade**

Instrumental

Quando a música parou muitos pediram "bis", a morena até se surpreendeu, mas ao virar os olhos novamente deu de cara com Edward que sorriu e aplaudiu. Inconscientemente ela retribuiu o gesto do amigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Horas antes em Rizembool...

A loira andava cabisbaixa, perdida em seus pensamentos, não arranjava as palavras certas para dizer em momento tão delicado que estava por vir, cada passo que se aproximava da Estação seu coração acelerava e as mãos começavam a tremer. Olhou no relógio, faltava vinte minutos para o trem chegar a cidade. Sentou-se em um dos bancos de frente para os trilhos, não ia dar chance para Seta sair dali. Passou os minutos em total silêncio, até ouvir o som e a fumaça da locomotiva que se aproximava, novamente a ansiedade invadia seu corpo.

Seta desceu rapidamente do vagão em que estava, para procurar com os olhos sua amada noiva. Quando a localizou, sorriu e prestou-se a correr ao seu encontro.

- Win! – abraçou-a com carinho. – Quanta falta você me fez. – sussurrou perto do seu ouvido.

Mas esta não esboçou reação alguma, preocupando-o.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou olhando em seus olhos.

- Na verdade... Seta... eu... – gaguejava.

- Hum, já sei, está emocionada por ver tão cedo, não é isso? – sorriu convencido.

- O que? – bradou incrédula - N.. –

- Tenho uma coisa pra te contar. – disse sério, assustando-a um pouco.

- Eu também tenho algo pra falar... –

- Então diga primeiro. – sugeriu.

- Não... você, por favor... –

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, mas assim mesmo lhe falou.

- Meu pai... – fez uma pausa ganhando a atenção total da loira.

- Seu pai...? –

- Meu pai está morto... – baixou a cabeça, procurando conforto em algum lugar. Winry paralisou perante a declaração, isso acabava com todos seus planos de término de relação. Em vez disso o abraçou tentando o consolar.

- Como? Quando? – o horror e a surpresa se estampavam na sua face.

- Assassinato... – respondeu choroso, foi enquanto eu estava fora, foi na nossa casa, eu...eu...eu... não entendo... – era notável a confusão nos seus olhos.

- Shhh... – disse ela, afagando os cabelos do moreno. – Sabem quem fez isso? Pelo menos uma idéia? -

- Não... nada... – mentiu.

- Tudo bem... está tudo bem agora, estamos juntos, não estamos? – nem ela acreditava em suas palavras, até momentos atrás preparava-se para desmanchar o noivado, e agora isso? Tinha que aprender a ser mais forte.

- O que queria me dizer? – perguntou enquanto se acalmava.

- O que?... bom... é que... – pensou em algo muito rápido. – Estava morrendo de saudade. – sorriu tímida. Ele também o fez.

O caminho até a casa dos Rockbell foi silencioso, por momentos Winry fitou o noivo, quem notavelmente percebia-se que havia chorado, as leves olheiras, os olhos inchados. Ao vê-lo assim sentia pena. Ele largou a mala ao lado da porta, seguindo a noiva até a cozinha, ia lhe preparar um chá calmante e após isso conversariam sobre os últimos acertos sobre o casamento.

Foi nesse intervalo que Pinako chegou, nada satisfeita ao vê-lo ali.

- Veio causar mais confusão Tasukihiro? – provocou.

- VOVÓ! – repreendeu a neta.

- Deixe, Winry, sei que a sua avó não gosta de mim. – disse melancólico.

O tom de voz do moreno fez a velha se surpreender.

- Está tudo bem aqui? – perguntou.

- O senhor Akashi está morto... – informou a neta, olhando diretamente o acompanhante que mirava sério a xícara de chá.

- Morto? O General? –

- É isso mesmo o que ouviu. – manifestou-se o homem.

- E como... –

- Foi assassinado. – interrompeu mesmo antes dela perguntar algo mais.

- E quem fez isso? –

- Não existem pistas... obra de profissional. –

- Entendo... –

- Seta, acho melhor ir descansar agora. – falou Winry.

- Vem comigo? –

- Não posso, tenho muito trabalho ainda... –

- Ah... – suspirou resignado. – Então vou deitar um pouco. –

- Quando o almoço estiver pronto eu o chamo. – sorriu a loira.

- Sim... –

Quando as duas ficaram sozinhas na cozinha a velha não pode conter sua risada carregada de sarcasmo.

- O que foi agora? –

- Huhuhuhu, nada... – falou recompondo-se. – Volte ao trabalho. – ordenou.

-... – perplexa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voltando ao show na Central...

-...Eu realmente nunca me imaginei como músico, mas por causa de uma fatalidade acho que o meu destino mudou, e agora sei a razão pela qual desejo continuar em frente buscando sempre mais, são vocês, o público, que me dá forças para seguir em frente, é por isso que os agradeço, muito obrigado. Espero que tenham apreciado este show, valeu! –

Instrumental

**I thought love was only true in fairy tales**

**Meant for someone else but not for me**

Ed e Russel  
**(Love was out to get me),**

Fletcher

**(tururuturu)**

**That's the way it seemed**

Fletcher

**(tururuturu)**

Ed e Russel  
**(Disappointment haunted all my dreams)**

**And then I saw her face**

Ed e Russel  
**(Now I'm a believer)**

**Not a trace **

Ed e Russel

**(Of doubt in my mind)**

**I'm in love**

Russel e Fletcher

**uhhhhh ahhhh)**

**I'm a believer**

**I couldn't leave her if I tried…**

**I thought love was more or less a giving thing**

**But the more I gave the less I got**

Ed e Russel  
**(What's the use in trying),**

Fletcher

**(tururuturu)**

Ed e Russel

**(All you get is pain)**

Fletcher

**(tururuturu)**

**When I wanted sunshine I got rain  
**

**And then I saw her face**

Ed e Russel  
**(Now I'm a believer)**

**Not a trace **

Ed e Russel

**(Of doubt in my mind)**

**I'm in love**

Russel e Fletcher

**(uhhh ahhh)**

**I'm a believer**

**I couldn't leave her if I tried…oh!**

Instrumental

Ed e Russel  
**(Love was out to get me),**

Fletcher

**(tururuturu)**

**That's the way it seemed**

Fletcher

**(tururuturu)**

Ed e Russel  
**(Disappointment haunted all my dreams)**

**And then I saw her face**

Ed e Russel  
**(Now I'm a believer)**

**Not a trace **

Ed e Russel

**(Of doubt in my mind)**

**I'm in love**

Russel e Fletcher

**(uhhhhh ahhhh)**

**I'm a believer**

**I couldn't leave her if I tried…**

**And then I saw her face**

Ed e Russel  
**(Now I'm a believer)**

**Not a trace **

Ed e Russel

**(Of doubt in my mind)**

**I'am a beliver)**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah eeehh**

**_Eu Acredito_**

**_Eu achava que o amor só era verdadeiro em contos de fadas_**

**_Feito para outras pessoas, mas não para mim_**

**_Oh, o amor estava longe de me pegar_**

**_Assim parecia ser_**

**_Decepções assombravam meu sonho_**

**_Então eu vi o rosto dela,_**

**_E agora eu acredito_**

**_Não há sombra de dúvida na minha cabeça_**

**_Estou apaixonado_**

**_Eu acredito,_**

**_Eu não poderia deixa-la, se tentasse_**

**_Eu achava que o amor era mais ou menos uma coisa recebida_**

**_E parecia que quanto mais eu dava, menos recebia_**

**_Qual a utilidade em tentar?_**

**_Tudo o que você recebe é dor_**

**_Quando eu precisava de luz do sol, eu recebi chuva_**

**_Sim, eu vi o rosto dela_**

**_E agora eu acredito_**

**_Não há sombra de dúvida na minha cabeça_**

**_Eu acredito, sim, sim_**

****

A música terminou e uma nova melodia soou.

- WOAAAAAAAHH!! KIM..DEAL! –

Instrumental

Ed e Russel

**(Aa kimi no koto omoi ukabe chatte)**

**Nemurenai yoru no kiroku o**

Ed e Russel

**(nobashiteiru)**

Ed e Russel

**(aa kiriganai fukuramu omoi wa)**

**mukuwarenakute mo boku ni wa **

Ed e Russel

**(imi ga aru sa)**

Ed e Russel

**taba ni natte kakatte mo kamawanai)**

**Muteki nanda kanojo no koe ga ima sugu kikitai**

Ed e Russel

**(kikitai)**

**Boku no namida o kawakaseru no wa**

**Machi ni arufureru yasashii uta janai**

Ed e Russel

**(sekai chû sagashite mo kimi shikainai)**

**Utatte yo darling**

Ed e Russel

**(Aa boku o mite sute neko no yô na)**

**kimi ga amaeru maboroshi ni **

Ed e Russel

**(yotteiru)**

Ed e Russel

**(aa ame no hi ni kasa o futatsu motte)**

**Uro uro shiteru ano inu wa **

Ed e Russel

**(boku nanda)**

Ed e Russel

**(Toshi o totte kawatte mo kamawanai**

**Suteki nanda)**

**Hitomi no oku no yami o nozokitai**

Ed e Russel

**(nozokitai)**

**Kimi no kodoku o mi yabureru no wa**

**hen na namae no uranai shita chi janai**

Ed e Russel

**(sekai chû sagashite mo boku shikainai)**

**Wakatte yo DARLING**

Solo Crosse

**Kimi no kodoku o mi yabureru no wa**

**TEREBI de kasegu shinrigakusha janai **

**Boku no namida o kawakaseru no wa**

**minna no suki na kudaranai uta janai**

Ed e Russel

**(Sekai chû sagashite mo kimi jikainai)**

**Utatte yo DARLING**

**Wakatte yo DARLING**

**Darling darling**

**Aha hahaha aha hahaha Yeah ahaha **

**_Não posso evitar de pensar em você_**

**_A todo momento desta noite sem sono que vai se seguindo_**

**_Não tem fim, aquelas memórias_**

**_Ainda tem um significado pra mim, mesmo que eu não ganhe nada com elas  
_**

**_Todas elas se misturaram, mas mesmo assim elas não batem_**

**_Ela é invencível, eu apenas quero ouvir a sua voz_**

**_Agora mesmo, quero ouvi-la  
_**

**_Não é uma musica agradável que ecoa pelas ruas_**

**_Que pode secar minhas lágrimas_**

**_Mesmo que eu procure em todo o mundo, só há você_**

**_Cante pra mim, querida_**

****

**_Olhe pra mim, sou como um gato perdido_**

**_Pensativo e intoxicado, eu te venero_**

**_Carregando dois guarda-chuvas nos dias chuvosos_**

**_Como já sabia, aquele cachorro era eu_**

**_Mesmo que os anos passem e tudo mude, eu não ligo_**

**_É lindo, eu quero penetrar_**

**_Na escuridão de seus olhos, eu quero penetrá-lo_**

**_Não é uma cartomante com um nome engraçado_**

**_Que pode ver através de sua solidão_**

****

**_Mesmo que eu procure por todo o mundo, só há eu_**

_**Por favor, entenda querida  
**  
**Não é um psicólogo da TV**_

**_Que pode ver através de sua solidão_**

**_Não é uma canção sem valor que todos amam_**

**_Que pode secar minhas lágrimas_**

**_Não importa o tanto que eu procure por esse mundo, há apenas você_**

****

**_Cante pra mim, querida_**

**_Por favor, entenda querida_**

**_Ahahahaha ahahaha_**

**_Yeah ahaha_**

****

Ao término da canção Edward ergueu o braço em gesto de vitória, o público foi a loucura, para em seguida as luzes se apagarem definitivamente, era o fim de outra apresentação bem sucedida.

Os cinco saíram sorridentes, festejando mais um sucesso, no caminho até o camarim esbarraram em algumas fãs histéricas, brigando por um autografo dos rapazes, que aceitaram de bom grado, enquanto Noa lhes lançava um olhar reprovativo e Crosse totalmente avoada, mais interessada na iluminação do corredor. Minutos depois três seguranças intervieram, levando embora as "intrusas".

- Isso foi divertido. – comentou Fletcher.

- Muito... – disse um Russel encantado.

Edward apenas sorriu, por mais feliz que estivesse sentia a falta do irmão ali, ainda sentia-se confuso em conseqüência de sua "fuga".

- Parece que o Russel gostou muito das nossas visitas... – ironizou Noa.

- Você não tem noção. – sorriu malicioso.

- ¬¬ -

- Alguém a fim de festejar em outro lugar? – perguntou Fletcher.

- Acho melhor não. – respondeu o ambarino antes de qualquer outro.

- E por.. – o mais velho dos Tringham lançou o olhar sobre o ponto em que o ambarino mirava fixamente, ali viu os homens do exército, os fitando de maneira suspeita. – Já entendi. –

- Do que estão falando? – pediu o menor, praticamente "boiando".

- Se olharem pra porta... – automaticamente os outros três o fizeram.

- Militares. O que é que tem? – questionou ainda confuso.

- Seu irmão e o Edward são suspeitos do exército, é isso. – explicou Noa.

- Suspeitos? De que? – lançou um olhar perplexo ao mais velho.

- Falamos disso mais tarde. – resmungou o loiro. – Vamos pra casa. –

- Mas Rus... –

- Ouviu o seu irmão, se fala disso mais tarde.- interveio Ed.

Caminhou até a saída, carregando sua preciosa guitarra, ao passar pelos soldados estes lhe propuseram um olhar seco. A atitude do maior dos Elric incentivou o resto do grupo, que voltou tranqüilamente para casa. Aquela noite podia ter sido perfeita.

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**Músicas:**

**New World - L'ArcenCiel**

**Honey - L'ArcenCiel**

**I'am a beliver - The Monkees**

**Kouga NinpouChou - Onmyouza (tenho apenas uma parte da tradução, por isso não postei...gomen T-T)**

**Ready Steady Go! - L'ArcenCiel**

**Kim Deal - The Pillows**

**Até a próxima atualização...REVIEWS!!! xD**


	11. Chapter 11

((duh)) - comentários inúteis

- duh - fala normal

_- duh -_ pensamentos

**- duh -** letra da música

**_- duh -_** flashback e tradução

* * *

**Jiyuu e no Shoutai**

**Capítulo 11**

Já fazia quatro dias desde o encarceramento de Mustang, sua aparência era horrível, a barba havia crescido, seus olhos encontravam-se inchados e com olheiras, estava cansado, naquele meio tempo ainda não tinha dormido. E o pior de tudo, seu interior estava destroçado, Riza nem sequer passava perto do local, pensava até em suicídio, a mulher que amava praticamente tinha lhe abandonado, tão perto de completarem dois anos de casamento.

Podia apenas visualizar a pálida Lua, que ora outra se escondia atrás das nuvens daquela noite enigmática. Sua visão foi iluminada, parecia que lhe faltava ar, seus músculos se tencionavam, porém, sua audição parecia aguçar-se. Pôde ouvir claramente o som das pedras se chocando contra sua cela e uma figura chamar por seu nome. Reuniu as forças que lhe restavam para alcançar as grades da janela.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou o mais baixo que conseguiu.

- Vim te ajudar. – respondeu.

- Oh! E como planeja fazer isso, gênio? - ¬¬

- Essas grades não são de nada, por isso... – mostrou a serra que trazia. – Tem medo de altura? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Grrr... passa isso pra cá. – gesticulou impaciente.

- Como quiser.. – lançou sem calma ou delicadeza alguma, o instrumento passou milagrosamente pela janela, quase acertando em cheio o Coronel.

- Será que poderia ser mais cuidadoso? – Ò.ó

- E queria que eu fizesse como? Em câmera lenta? – irritou-se o indivíduo.

Roy não respondeu à provocação e tratou de serrar as barras o mais rápido que pôde, faltava muito pouco para o guarda fazer a ronda. Ao terminar mirou o solo, debaixo das celas ainda existiam dois andares, onde militares trabalhavam, por sorte a luz dos dois corredores estava apagada, o que facilitou muito. Segurou-se no patamar da janela, tentando não olhar para o chão, fechou os olhos largando as mãos do concreto, rezando para que encontrasse outro apoio em seguida. Bateu com muita aspereza contra a parede, soltando um "auch". O ser que o aguardava apenas resmungava por tamanha demora do agora fugitivo. A cena repetiu-se duas vezes, chocando-se com violência contra o solo.

- Poderia ter amortecido minha queda. – queixou-se o moreno.

- E morrer esmagado? - ¬¬ - Olha bem... –

- Como passou pela segurança? –

- Não sou tão besta quanto imaginam. – disse triunfante.

- Que seja. Vamos embora daqui logo, tenho algumas contas a acertar. – falou pondo-se a caminhar, mas o outro o impediu, lhe segurando pelo braço.

- Antes de tudo preciso de um favor seu. – disse sério.

- Praticamente salvou a minha vida, acho que lhe devo algo. Então... o que quer? –

- Acho que sabe o que quero, mas, além disso, preciso que acerte contas com outra pessoa, acho que sabe de quem falo. – sorriu.

- Tem certeza disso? – perguntou sério.

- Sabe que tenho, por isso mesmo te tirei de lá, como fugitivo fica mais fácil. –

- Só que esqueceu de um detalhe importantíssimo... Caso aconteça algo fora do planejado a culpa recaíra sobre mim, e depois disso não te protegerei mais. – sorriu irônico.

- Depois do que fará pouco me importarei com as conseqüências, só quero um "encontro". – riu de maneira estranha. – Acha que pode conseguir isso, "Roy". –

- Se é essa a sua decisão, quem sou eu para reaprendê-lo...-

- Ótimo! Agora, se mande, tenho outros lugares para ir até o amanhecer. –

- Você e seus mistérios, chego a duvidar dessa sua "pureza". –

- Você não me conhece. – sorriu novamente. – Até mais, e não esqueça de meu pedido. – lhe disse virando-se e caminhando na direção contrária à rua.

- Não faça nenhuma besteira... – gritou uma última vez. O indivíduo apenas acenou de costas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seta dormia tranqüilamente, ato que fazia Winry criar muitas dúvidas ao seu redor, já que o rapaz havia perdido recentemente o único parente vivo que lhe restava. Permaneceu um bom tempo ao seu lado, até o chamado da avó tirar-lhe de seus devaneios. Saiu do quarto voltando-se para o quarto da anciã, que arrumava algumas malas com certa pressa.

- Queria falar comigo? –

Ela não lhe respondeu, permaneceu concentrada em escolher os pertences para o que parecia se uma viagem de longa duração.

- Vovó? – chamou estranhada.

- Ah você está aí. – falou sem virar-se. – Tenho que ir à Central por uns dias será que consegue cuidar da casa e as encomendas? –

- Central? Viagem, agora? – perguntou surpresa.

- Sim, tenho um pedido urgente, mas não respondeu minha pergunta... –

- Tem algo relacionado àquele telefonema estranho da tarde? –

- E se tiver? Já disse, é uma encomenda. –

- Ah... eu não posso ir junto? – suplicou com o olhar.

- Do que estão falando? – Seta irrompeu no quarto ((nada intrometido ¬¬)).

- Tem uma boa audição, Tasukihiro. – ironizou a velha.

-... e então? Do que falavam? –

- Vovó vai passar uns dias na Central. – respondeu uma nada animada Winry.

- Central? Vai sair da toca? Isso sim é estranho... – provocou enquanto abraçava a noiva.

- Não vou à diversão, e sim trabalho. – informou desgostosa.

- Que seja... Eu também tenho que ir... – sorriu amarelo.

- QUE? – soltou-se dos braços do moreno para encará-lo de frente.

- Tenho uma missão extremamente importante... saio em dois dias. – explicou sério.

- Certo, já entendi, as duas pessoas que eu mais amo vão me largar aqui. - ¬¬

- Ahhhh não diga isso, Win... ninguém vai te abandonar, tenho certeza que a sua avó não será fria ao ponto de te deixar aqui. – sorriu encarando a anciã.

- Mas você é. – o repreendeu.

- Não vamos discutir... –

Ela suspirou e voltou a abraçá-lo de maneira possessiva, o que estava havendo? Horas antes estava preste a desmanchar um noivado de anos, e agora dizia que era uma das pessoas que mais amava?

- E aonde vai agora? –

- É confidencial. – respondeu sincero.

- Entendo... – baixou o olhar.

- Já terminaram com o mel? – perguntou uma irônica Pinako. – Já que Winry vai junto acho melhor arrumar logo as malas. –

- Que-quer dizer que eu posso ir? –

- Não vou chamar duas vezes. –

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! OBRIGADA VOVÓ!! - - É a melhor vó do mundo. – pulava de alegria, proporcionou um beijo estralado na face da anciã e correu até seu aposento para arrumar seus pertences.

Seu coração disparava, ia até a Central, a bela Central, com suas máquinas e tecnologias abundantes, havia tanto para se conhecer, olhar, reencontrar... seu sorriso se desfez, se fosse a Central com certeza voltaria a ver Edward, e essa seria a primeira vez desde o pequeno incidente. O moreno parou ao lado de sua porta percebendo a aflição da loira.

- Não se preocupe, sua avó não falou com ele, passarão despercebidas. – sorriu.

Mas isto não a aliviou, não era a questão de não querer vê-lo, e sim o contrário, queria lhe falar, pedir desculpas, saber como estava, as novidades, queria ter o velho Edward ao seu lado, como seu eterno amigo.

- O trem sai depois de amanhã, às duas horas, eu parto amanhã pela manhã, estarei no sul. – informou.

- Eu só espero que chegue para o nosso casamento. – sorriu divertida.

- Talvez... – falou travesso enquanto se aproximava. – Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de deixar uma mulher linda como essa escapar? – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, coisa que a fez estremecer. – Eu a quero para sempre, ao meu lado, como minha esposa, a mãe de meus filhos. – confessou voltando o olhar, aproximando-se mais e mais dos finos lábios da garota.

Beijaram-se, um beijo terno, mas repleto de paixão e desejo, como se um quisesse aprisionar a essência do outro, com medo de que se esvaíssem em meros sonhos. Separaram-se minutos depois, em conseqüência de terem que respirar. Fitaram-se com ternura, com suas testas próximas, um podia sentir a respiração do outro sobre suas peles.

- Não esqueça que ainda tem trabalho, Winry. – disse Pinako, interrompendo aquele belo momento, os dois separaram-se instantaneamente.

Contudo, Winry agradeceu mentalmente a aparição da avó, já que em sua mente não beijava o moreno, e sim Edward, estava muito perto de sussurrar o nome do ambarino. Repreendeu-se por tais pensamentos, já que traía aquele homem que a amava tanto.

- Acho melhor organizar suas coisas... – falou enquanto se afastava, juntando algumas ferramentas.

- Eu... estarei lá embaixo. – informou com um semblante triste perante a frieza da noiva.

- Sim... –

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ninguém havia percebido a fuga de Mustang, para o guarda, o mero Coronel tirava um cochilo, nem notou o "pequeno" rombo nas grades da janela. Enquanto isso, na sala de Archer o clima parecia tenso. O homem estava parado ao lado do telefone, ansioso, dera ordens para que ninguém o atrapalhasse por quaisquer circunstâncias. Roia as unhas, enquanto suas mãos pareciam trêmulas, o som do telefone o fez suar frio.

- A..lô? –

- Coronel Frank Archer! – saudou. – Pensou bem na minha proposta? –

- Acho tudo isso uma loucura. – respondeu frio, ainda assim temeroso.

- Não era bem essa a resposta que eu esperava, sabe muito bem que está em minhas mãos, não uma pessoa que tolera lentidão, já deve ter percebido isso. – disse irônico.

- Vejo que não tenho opção... – tragou em seco. – Eu faço... –

- Assim é que se fala, agora, ouça com atenção... –

A cada palavra dita pelo indivíduo, Archer estremecia, sabia que se o fizesse se arrependeria para toda a vida.

Os dias passaram rapidamente, Winry e Pinako já haviam chego a Central. Edward e Russel permaneciam sendo seguidos, enquanto Mustang era assunto nacional. Archer se demonstrava muito inquieto, não dando atenção ao mais novo foragido do exército.

Apoiou-se em uma das paredes daquele galpão, acendeu-se um cigarro com cara de poucos amigos, começava a enervar-se por causa do atraso do indivíduo. Ouviu passos na rua e em seguida a porta se abrir. Pouco visualizou, já que os ser trajava vestes negras e óculos escuros. Parou alguns metros a sua frente, esboçando um sorriso vitorioso.

- Que bom que aceitou minha proposta. –

- Não tenho nada a perder, já te dei informações suficientes, onde está o meu dinheiro? – exigiu nada feliz.

- Você se apressa demais. – sorriu sarcástico.

- Passa logo a droga do dinheiro! –

- Antes preciso de outro favor. – cortou-o. – Pago o dobro. Já que com o que estou ganhando agora... é mixaria. –

- O triplo. – exigiu.

- Que seja. –

- O que quer agora? –

- Já ficará sabendo... – sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

Andava sonolento, por muitas vezes, apenas com o canto dos olhos conseguia ver o homem que os seguia de perto. Suspirou, aquilo não ia acabar tão cedo. A chuva fina começou a cair, cobriu-se com o capuz e entrou no primeiro estabelecimento que encontrou, um restaurante. Sentou-se próximo à saída, pôde observar muito bem quando o oficial entrou e sentou algumas mesas depois da dele. O ambarino o ignorou completamente pedindo apenas um café. Ficou ali, sentando, apenas com seus pensamentos, girando acolher em torno do café, que agora já devia estar muito frio, aos poucos a chuva diminuía, poucas pessoas se arriscavam nas ruas. Levantou-se com a intenção de reclamar de seu pedido, talvez assim se livraria daquela incômoda escolta. Ao virar-se para por a cadeira do lugar acabou esbarrando em uma figura feminina, que não economizou insultos por tamanho descuido. Ed estava certo de não lhe dar atenção, mas conhecia bem até demais aquela voz.

- Winry? – espantou-se.

- SEU IMBECIL, IDIOTA! NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA? – ela nem o ouviu, ocupava-se mais em diminuir o tamanho da mancha, agora o estabelecimento inteiro os olhava com curiosidade.

- Winry... –

- COMO OUSA ME chamar de...ED? – O.O – O que está fazendo aqui? –

- Essa devia ser a minha pergunta... – baixava cada vez mais o tom de voz.

- Por quê está falando igual a uma velha? – Ed gota.

- Eu... – viu o homem levantar-se de onde estava e seguir em linha reta até eles. – Não posso explicar agora, vem! – a puxou com tudo deixando cair o dinheiro do café. – FIQUE COM O TROCO. –

Guarda-chuvas tomaram conta da calçada, o que facilitou as coisas, o jovem não soltou por nada a mão da amiga, que seguia confusa, felizmente conseguiram despistar o guarda. Entraram em um beco escuro, ficando rentes à parede.

- Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – desvencilhou-se se pondo em frente a ele.

Ed ruborizou em conseqüência da proximidade de seus corpos, mas deixou-se levar pelo orgulho.

- Não te devo satisfações! – virou o rosto.

- Ah! Agora lembrei, eu TE ODEIO! – gritou tão alto que quase o deixou surdo.

- SUA MECÂNICA MALUCA! QUASE ME DEIXA SURDO!!! – Ò.Ó

- Bem que merecia. – resmungou.

- Ora sua... – ia continuar, mas já estava farto dessa situação, aos poucos os músculos de seu rosto relaxaram. – Ei...mhm...Winry...eu.. você me desculpa? – disse virando a cara, despistando o tom avermelhado de sua face.

- Como disse? – tomada pela surpresa.

- Não me faça repetir... – grunhiu ainda encabulado.

- E... Desculpar pelo quê? – pediu curiosa.

- Por tudo... Eu... Sou um idiota... – sorriu.

Ela o mirou duvidosa, procurando uma razão para aquilo, no fundo no fundo, ela também sentia falta do amigo.

- Está perdoado. – sorriu e ele aliviou-se. – Mas me prometa que nunca mais fará uma estupidez dessas. – exigiu séria.

-... –

- Prometa Ed! –

- Eu... –

Edward ia responder à loura quando um grupo de pessoas próximas à calçada discutia, pareciam perplexas.

- Vocês viram? Parece que o arquivo nacional foi violado ontem à noite. – pôde ouvir muito bem o que o homem havia dito.

- Pois é, e a polícia não encontrou nenhum rastro do invasor. – comentou a mulher ruiva.

- E levaram alguma coisa? – perguntou um senhor de idade.

- Parece que não, apenas reviraram os históricos. – respondeu o primeiro.

- Pra mim isso deve ser coisa daquele Mustang, o fugitivo. Vai ver que ele não se conformou em ser acusado de assassinato e foi buscar vingança. – opinou a mesma mulher ruiva.

Ao ouvir a palavra "assassino", Ed estreitou os olhos, enquanto isso, Winry lhe lançava um olhar interrogativo.

- Precisamos ir... – disse somente.

- Ta... – concordou confusa com aquilo.

O ambarino acompanhou a amiga até a residência dos Tasukihiro, mas durante todo o caminho nenhum dos dois abriu a boca.

- A vovó deve estar lá em cima... quer falar com ela? – perguntou a loira quebrando aquele desconfortável silêncio.

- Acho melhor não... – respondeu desanimado.

- Ah... Ok... –

- Tenho que ir. – disse ele quando a porta se abriu.

-... –

- Pode ir aos ensaios da banda se quiser... Basta passar lá em casa. – convidou.

Isso fez a garota se animar e esboçar um leve sorriso.

- Com certeza irei. Mas... Onde vocês estão morando? – gota.

- Pegue a avenida principal, rua quinta, esquina com a do décimo quarto distrito policial, é uma casa grande, não tem como errar. – sorriu.

- Ok! Então... Até. – despediu-se tímida.

- É. – respondeu observando como a porta se fechava fazendo-o perder Winry de vista. Suspirou, estava agindo como um completo idiota. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar mirando apenas os próprios pés. Da janela, a loira o observava, em um mesclo de preocupação e felicidade.

Noutro canto da cidade, Noa limpava a casa, quando a campainha soou. Irritou-se por atrapalharem aquela tarefa tão importante. Já imaginava ser Edward, quem tinha esquecido novamente a chave.

- Já vai! – disse de dentro da casa.

Ajeitou-se e abriu-a, com a direta intenção de esbravejar alguns palavrões. Deteve-se quando percebeu a presença do estranho ali parado.

- Egh... Sim? –

- Sou um oficial do exército, e tenho um mandado de busca na casa do senhor Edward Elric. Ele está em casa? –

- Ahn... Bem, não, ele saiu. Mas, pensei que com os homens que aqui já ficam o exército não mandaria mais... – suspeitou.

- Senhorita, não confunda o trabalho de um mero serviçal com o de um profissional. Posso entrar? –

- Bom... é do exército, creio eu que nada posso fazer. – deu espaço e o homem entrou na casa, já analisando cada tábua, extremidade, patamar, da residência. – Lhe garanto que nada achará que incrimine meu amigo. –

Ele lhe lançou uma mirada assassina que a fez gelar. Em seguida continuou com sua tarefa.

- Os quartos ficam lá em cima? –

- Sim... –

- Leve até lá, e depois pode voltar com seus afazeres. - tranqüilizou.

-... – fez-se silêncio, e ela deteve-se por um instante. – Siga-me. – disse, sinalizando a escada.

O homem pediu sem demora por onde o maior dos Elric dormia, e esta lhe indicou o quarto próximo ao banheiro.

- Poderia me deixar sozinha? Faz parte do protocolo. –

- É que... Bem... O senhor não vai levar nada, não é mesmo? – perguntou receosa.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, se eu precisar levar algo eu a informarei. – respondeu seco.

- Bem.., Então, boa sorte, senhor oficial. – fechou a porta, deixando o indivíduo totalmente à vontade. Edward a mataria caso alguma coisa sumisse dali.

O soldado começou a revirar os pertences do ambarino, mas parecia desgostoso, o que procurava ali não estava. Olhou uma última vez para o armário, o examinou com cuidado, apalpando cada canto. Pelo som que o material produzia deixava claro a existência de um fundo falso. O retirou com extremo cuidado e assim visualizou com clareza a pequena caixa que ali estava. Sorriu com satisfação. Uma caixa oculta? Oh que segredos será que ela esconde para estar tão fora de visão? Pensou. Abriu com facilidade o cadeado que ali existia, para algumas coisas aquela faca ainda servia, e como servia. Esboçou um leve sorriso ao ver o conteúdo da caixa, encontrara o que buscava.

Organizou da melhor maneira o quarto, evitando qualquer tipo de suspeita, guardou o caixote em seu lugar de origem, substituindo seu conteúdo. Arrumou o uniforme amarrotado e saiu do cômodo, trancou a porta e desceu, viu a morena terminando com a faxina e lhe sorriu.

- Muito obrigada senhorita. Vejo que estava certa, não encontrei nada de anormal. Agora eu me vou, tenho que informar ao meu superior que Edward Elric é um cidadão normal, se me permite, poderia acompanhar-me até a saída? – o tom educado e galante que usara encantou a garota.

- S-sim, claro. – sorriu encabulada.

- Passar bem. – disse colocando o até agora esquecido, quepe.

- O senhor também. – lhe sorriu.

Archer encontrava-se muito nervoso, para ele o lugar escolhido para aquele encontro não era nada discreto e além de tudo, ficava muito próximo ao Quartel, se alguém o visse ia ser o final da sua carreira. Ouviu passos na sua direção, virou-se e percebeu a figura que se aproximava com um sorriso sinistro no rosto.

- Boa tarde, "Coronel". –

- Vamos logo com isso. – queixou-se tirando um maço de folhas de dentro do uniforme.

- Vejo que conseguiu. – sorriu mirando os papéis.

- Ainda não entendo como isso poderá ajudá-lo. –

- Hu, isso não é papel seu. –

- Que seja! Onde está a minha parte? –

- Hahahahahaha. Você é tão patético. – riu irônico.

- Ora, cale-se, posso muito bem te entregar. – ameaçou.

- Eu sei, eu sei, acalme-se. – brincou revirando os bolsos.

- ò.Ó –

- Ahh. –

- O que foi? Cadê o dinheiro? –

- Sinto muito, Coronel Frank Archer. – o sorriso transformou-se em raiva. – Mas eu não negocio com soldados corruptos. – o tiro havia sido silencioso, e Archer não esboçara reação alguma, a arma parou tão rápido na sua cabeça que nem um último suspiro pôde dar.

O homem olhou uma última vez para o cadáver ali estirado com ódio nos olhos, tratou de colocar a prova do crime em uma das mãos do defunto, e saiu de maneira tranqüila, zonas próximas ao Quartel não eram muito vigiadas.

Já estava anoitecendo, e um feliz casal passava rindo e se divertindo.

- Não, eu já disse que não. – falou a garota se esquivando do namorado.

- Não vai acontecer nada de mais. – insistia ele, sorrindo.

- Não, e não! – ele a puxou contra a parede, ficando somente os dois naquele beco, por mais que ela não quisesse não resistia aos encantos do rapaz.

- Calma, eu tropecei em alguma coisa. – disse ela enquanto cerrava o beijo.

- Não é nada. – respondeu voltando a beijá-la, porém, esta novamente recuou.

- É sério, tem alguma coisa aí. – disse preocupada, procurando um melhor foco para com o objeto.

- Aonde? – perguntou irritado.

- Ali. – sinalou detrás de uma das lixeiras.

Caminharam lentamente, talvez fosse um rato, um mendigo, quem sabe...

- UAHHHHHHHHH. – um grito aterrorizado cortou o silêncio do quarteirão.

No mesmo momento, um dos soldados entrava na sala do General.

- General! O Coronel ainda não voltou de sua inspeção. –

- Que inspeção? – perguntou totalmente confuso.

- Senhor! Um casal desesperado nos ligou muito próximo daqui, parece que há um corpo entre os detritos neste quarteirão. – avisou outro que entrava assustado.

- Corpo? – o homem assentiu.

- Mande algumas viaturas para lá, deve ser um bêbado. –

- Tem outra coisa... Parece que o homem era do exército... –

A cara do superior foi tomada pela surpresa, tal qual a do subordinado de Archer.

- Mande a equipe de perícia, e me informe o quanto antes! –

- Sim senhor senhor! – fez a reverência e saiu de imediato.

- Parece que temos um problema, senhor Fuery. – comentou sério.

Não tardou muito e o quarteirão se via cercado por inúmeros carros, muitos soldados coletavam pistas, mas o que mais chocou foi o fato de comprovação da identidade da vítima. Próximo ao corpo um maço de dinheiro jazia, algumas notas espalhavam pela entrada do beco em conseqüência da leve brisa do entardecer.

- Não encontramos nenhuma evidência que possa nos levar a um suspeito, senhor. – informou um pálido perito.

- Com certeza ato de um profissional, coletaram a bala? –

- Levaremos agora mesmo para análise. –

- Ótimo. –

- Com licença, senhor. –

- Sim. – respondeu desacreditado. – Quando pensamos que os problemas já presentes não podem piorar, nos aparece uma situação destas. – comentou. – No que o idiota do Archer foi se meter? –

- Devemos checar as últimas ligações? – perguntou o Tenente.

- Por enquanto não. Isso levaria a uma quebra de sigilo total do prédio, temos que esperar até uma confirmação da análise da bala e o ferimento. –

- Entendo... –

- Contudo... –

- Senhor? –

- Quero que verifique os registros de entrada e saída do caixa do exército, além dos registros de biblioteca, arquivo e visitas, e também a ficha de aluguel de carros. Creio eu que existe muito mais por trás deste assassinato. –

- Todos nós sabemos que Archer não era um bom elemento, e que tinha muitos inimigos, não acha que fica muito mais difícil, senhor? –

- É aí que esta a graça da história, Tenente. – sorriu de maneira sarcástica voltando para seu carro.

- Espero que não se engane... – disse para si mesmo o subordinado que carregava, agora, alguns papéis. Virou-se, mirando uma última vez o beco palco do crime. – Ééé... – suspirou – Será uma longa noite... -

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yooo!!! \o\**

**Como estão todos? Bom... após um longo período de provas e trabalhos aqui está o novo capítulo, prometo daqui para frente atualizar com mais frequência. T-T**

**Espero que gostem xD então.. REVIEWS! Ou xingando, ou ameças de morte, elogios, sugestões, que seja, apenas alegrem está pequena criança feliz.**

**- **duh - fala normal

_- duh - pensamentos_

((duh)) comentários inúteis

**- duh** - letra da música

_**- duh -**_ flashback ou tradução

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12**

_**Era um dia quente, a imagem do Colégio Militar se formava perante os olhos do Elric mais velho, os grandes portões, a escadaria, o escudo nacional, os alunos trajados com o uniforme branco e azul marinho, as garotas de cabelo preso e os garotos de cabeleira raspada, Edward sentiu um calafrio ao ver aquilo, não ia abdicar de sua aparência depois de tanto tempo para alcança-la. Olhou para o irmão ao seu lado que parecia ter o olhar perdido (não sabia se era de excitação ou simplesmente o medo de recomeçar a vida em um lugar totalmente diferente). Seguiram na direção da escadaria encaminhando-se até alguém que pudesse os localizar. Um oficial, o maior pode ler em sua patente: "Sargento Havoc" que lhes informou a área dos dormitórios masculinos. Não demorou em encontrarem o lugar e de cara conhecer seus colegas de quarto. Um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis, alto, delgado, Russel Tringham. O outro era ruivo, de estatura mediana, roliço, apresentou-se vagamente como Willard. **_

_**Os irmãos Elric acomodaram-se no quarto, Ed "jogou-se" na cama e suspirou.**_

_**- Era o que você esperava? – perguntou o caçula.**_

_**- Não sei... apenas encontramos o alojamento, há muito por vir... – respondeu cansado.**_

_**- Ei! Novato! – chamou o loiro. Edward apenas revirou os olhos – Você mesmo. – apontou - Essa é minha cama.**_

_**O ambarino olhou para o rapaz, devolveu o olhar até a cama, onde percebeu estar bem em cima do uniforme do loiro. De um salto ficou em pé e totalmente sem graça desculpou-se.**_

_**- Vê se presta atenção. - ¬¬**_

_**Alphonse segurava o riso perante a situação e por isso recebeu o olhar de reprovação do mais velho. Retirou-se com a desculpa de que queria conhecer o lugar. Andou, encontrou a biblioteca, ampla, o lugar perfeito para alguém centrado nos estudos como ele, maravilhou-se com a quantidade de livros ali presentes. Deu mais uma volta e encontrou as salas, refeitório, quadras de esportes, campos especiais de treinamento, e encontrou ELA!**_

_**Apesar de que depois de Winry e Nelly, Edward jamais conhecera outra garota, mas aquela parecia ser diferente, não alguém para se ver apenas como amiga, irmã... mas como uma mulher. Sentiu sua face arder no momento em que ela lançou o olhar sobre ele, rodeada de garotas era certo que alguém ia perceber o "indivíduo" parado bem no centro do pátio mirando fixamente a garota morena. Ela o olhou durante uns segundos e em seguida voltou sua atenção para o grupo. O ambarino sentiu-se um completo pateta, por quanto tempo ficou ali parado? Baixou a cabeça e continuou seu trajeto de volta ao alojamento masculino.**_

_**Acordou às cinco horas do dia seguinte, ao som do despertador do rapaz de nome Russel, quem praticamente "pulou" da cama procurando suas roupas.**_

_**- Pretendem dormir mais? – perguntou sarcástico.**_

_**- Ainda nem saiu sol... – queixou-se o maior tapando-se com o travesseiro.**_

_**- Sol? Você tem noção do que está falando? Aqui as atividades iniciam às seis horas, você tem meia hora para as necessidades, e outra meia hora para o café, além da organização do material e presença no pátio para se cantar o hino, sugiro que se vistam rápido.**_

_**- Ele está certo, nii-san... – Alphonse já tomava suas coisas para tomar uma ducha.**_

_**- Só mais cinco minutinhos... – respondeu mais em um bocejo, dando as costas aos dois.**_

_**- Nii-s... -**_

_**Se ele quer assim...deixe-o, que arque mais tarde com as conseqüências. – interrompeu o outro.**_

_**E assim o abandonaram no bom do sono.**_

_**Já passava das oito horas quando um revoltoso Edward circulava pelos corredores na direção de sua sala. Segunda aula... era o que os cadetes assistiam. O ambarino abriu a porta sem pensar e deu de cara com aquele auditório e um surpreso professor de álgebra.**_

_**Com licença... me atrasei... – disse ele olhando para a garota do dia anterior, a mesma sensação de calor o invadiu.**_

_**Posso perceber que o senhor está atrasado... senhor...? –**_

_**- Elric. Edward Elric. – respondeu envergonhado. No meio da sala, todos aqueles rostos o analisando, atentos a cada movimento seu, além da expressão nada amigável do mestre.**_

_**- Senhor Elric, lamento, mas não poderá assistir à minha aula se não compareceu às outras atividades, peço que se retire e tome caminho à sala do Tenente Coronel Mustang, ele saberá o que fazer com sua pessoa, agora se me der licença, estava em um item muito importante. – o loiro não moveu um músculo – Não fui claro, cadete? –**_

_**- Eu me recuso, é apenas meu primeiro dia, eu nem ao menos sei as regras, acho que tenho direito de assistir a essa aula, prometo não repetir mais meu atraso, senhor.**_

_**- Belas palavras, cadete, mas sou um oficial do exército e fui treinado para não ter compaixão por aqueles que infringem as regras, peço mais uma vez, retire-se.**_

_**- Não. – respondeu teimoso.**_

_**- Não vou repetir mais uma vez, é uma ordem! –**_

_**- Não! Eu quero ficar, também tenho meus direitos! – retrucou.**_

_**Ouviu-se um "ooooooohhhhh" dos demais presentes. O instrutor virou-se para os alunos restantes.**_

_**- Comecem os exercícios do livro três, página doze. – ordenou – Acompanhe-me, Senhor "Elric"**_

_**Ambos saíram em silêncio da sala, enquanto a sala se enchia de murmúrios dos demais alunos. Caminharam em silêncio até o final do corredor, tomaram as escadas para o segundo andar, onde se encontrava o gabinete do responsável pela instituição. O professor bateu a porta e em seguida recebeu a permissão para entrar.**_

_**- Senhor! –**_

_**- Sargento? –**_

_**- Permissão para falar, Tenente Coronel! – Edward apenas observava com uma enorme gota na testa.**_

_**- Permissão concedida, o que lhe traz à minha sala? – perguntou o homem de maior patente – E quem é este rapaz? – sinalizou o loiro.**_

_**- É sobre isso mesmo que quero falar, senhor. Ele é Edward Elric, e recentemente foi transferido para a Academia, porém, se atrasou para a aula e negou-se a se retirar, fui obrigado a traze-lo aqui.**_

_**- Muito bem, já é o suficiente, volte para a sua aula, Sargento. Daqui em diante eu cuido deste "senhor". – o outro apenas fez uma reverência e lançou um olhar mortal ao Elric, em seguida retirou-se sem olhar para trás.**_

_**Edward ainda teve a impressão de ter ouvido um "Quero ver se livrar dessa, fedelho", mas preferiu ignorar, já que parecia não estarem boa situação.**_

_**- Sente-se. – aquilo soou mais como uma ordem do que como um convite, sem hesitar o jovem sentou-se.**_

_**Olhou bem ao redor, aquela pequena sala continha muitas medalhas, certificados, recortes de jornal, honras ao mérito, fotografias, tudo estava muito bem organizado, imaginou se aquilo realmente fosse obra daquele homem sentado à sua frente que parecia analisa-lo dos pés a cabeça, isso o irritou.**_

_**- Perdeu alguma coisa na minha testa? U.ú**_

_**- Não...apenas estava te estudando, a fisionomia da pessoa pode me dizer muitas coisas. –respondeu tranqüilo.**_

_**- É mesmo? E o que a minha está dizendo? – desafiou irônico.**_

_**O homem sorriu com o canto dos lábios e em seguida disse:**_

_**- Está me dizendo que por causa do seu complexo de altura deve ser uma pessoa muito "estressada". – disse sarcástico, o ambarino contraiu os músculos, mas não respondeu à provocação.**_

_**- E pelo jeito você deu um duro danado pra estar aí mofando nessa cadeira. – u.ú**_

_**- Pode ter certeza que sim. – fez uma pausa – Mas eu não estou aqui, mofando, tenho várias funções, e uma delas se trata de cuidar de casos como o seu. –**_

_**Ora! Não me diga? - revirou os olhos impaciente.**_

_**- Certo, vou direto ao ponto. – assumiu uma postura séria – Não irei tolerar mimos de um pirralho do interior, e também não sei como era na sua antiga escola, mas aqui temos regras e todos devem segui-las sem exceção. Vou ser mais claro: Você deve comparecer à todas aulas, almoçar e jantar no horário, dormir no horário, o uso de uniforme é obrigatório, será obrigado a escolher uma atividade extra. Se fizer tudo corretamente terá um final de semana livre para sair do prédio. Entendeu? –**_

_**- ... –**_

_**- Tomarei isso como uma afirmativa, está dispensado, pode voltar à sala no próximo período. **_

_**Ele permaneceu um tempo apenas encarando o moreno que após "jogar" as palavras voltou-se para uma pilha do que parecia ser relatórios. Levantou- se disposto a deixar a sala..**_

_**- Ah! E mais uma coisa. –**_

_**O ambarino o encarou com desgosto.**_

_**- Corte o cabelo, é outra norma. – o espanto era evidente nos olhos do jovem, mas não questionou, precisava permanecer na escola se queria levar adiante seus planos. Deu a volta, mas novamente foi interrompido –... E Edward!... É senhor Mustang para você.. – dito isso o Elric mais velho deixou aquele gabinete com uma estranha raiva se apoderando dos seus ossos.**_

_**O dia passou muito rápido, ao voltar para a sala o caçula o repreendeu como se fosse sua mãe, isso só serviu para deixa-lo mais irritado, e se não bastasse, ao entrar foi recebido com olhares de grande curiosidade, os outros o olhavam como se fosse um bicho em exposição num zoológico. Não abriu a boca durante toda aula de álgebra, e ao soar o sinal foi o primeiro a levantar-se, tinha toda a estratégia traçada, sairia correndo até o dormitório, passando despercebido pelo garoto (chato) loiro e se trancaria no quarto até o dia seguinte. Se possível ia aproveitar os últimos momentos com seu cabelo.**_

_**Só não contava que uma silhueta feminina o segurasse pelo braço.**_

_**- Foi engraçado o modo como tratou o Sargento Bones. – sorriu.**_

_**- Eu te conheço? **__**U.u**_

_**- Oh! **__**Desculpe-me, sou Rose, eu notei que você estava olhando na minha direção mais cedo, eu lembro alguém? – perguntou simpática.**_

_**- Não. – respondeu seco.**_

_**- Nossa... que mau humor... –**_

_**- Dane-se, ninguém pediu pra vir aqui falar comigo. –**_

_**- E além de tudo é grosso... – suspirou como se não tivesse ouvido o tal comentário – Mas tudo bem, foi bom ter "conversado" com você, senhor anônimo. – disse partindo animada.**_

_**Por alguma razão Edward se achou um completo idiota, afinal.. ela apenas estava sendo simpática.**_

_**- Edward! – disse ele antes que ela atravessasse a porta. Ela parou o encarou surpresa.**_

_**- Me chamo Edward... – respondeu a contra gosto virando a cara. Ela sorriu.**_

_**- Eu já sabia. – ele a encarou por uns instantes com uma expressão abobalhada, a morena apenas acenou e voltou a caminhar.**_

_**Após sair de seus devaneios ele ainda tentou pedir uma explicação para aquilo, Rose apenas respondeu: "Creio que todos ouviram quando o professor o repreendeu, na verdade... eu só estava lhe testando".**_

_**As semanas transcorreram normalmente (na medida do possível). Ed e Al deram adeus a suas cabeleiras, o maior até "encaixou-se" nos horários e ambos acabaram escolhendo a música como atividade extra. Russel já não era mais "o cara chato do dormitório", as brigas até haviam diminuído, mas algo ainda atormentava a mente do Elric maior, não algo... mas alguém, uma certa garota morena de olhos violeta, desde a última e única conversa que haviam tido o loiro não criara coragem para se aproximar. Até aquele dia...**_

_**Manhã de sábado, era o dia primeiro dia de folga naquele lugar, e o ambarino estava decidido a tomar uma decisão. Acordou cedo, se vestiu e correu na direção do dormitório feminino, certo de que uma hora ou outra Rose teria de sair, e isso não demorou muito. Ambos se encararam , até ela se pronunciar.**_

_**- O que está fazendo aqui? – Oo**_

_**- Ahn.. eu? Bem... gosto de observar pássaros, e por incrível que pareça havia um grande rouxinol bem perto daqui... – respondeu nervoso.**_

_**- Claro... rouxinol.. sério, o que está tramando? – perguntou desconfiada.**_

_**- Bem.. é que.. sabe.. –**_

_**- Não, não sei. – u.u **_

_**- ...**_

_**- Fale logo! – irritou-se.**_

_**- Quer dar uma volta pelo centro? – simplesmente direto, nem sabia onde enfiar a cara, apenas tinha a impressão de estar em brasas.**_

_**A garota piscou algumas vezes tentando assimilar aquela idéia, e devido ao silêncio ele esperava a negação.**_

_**- Hm.. deve estar ocupada, então deixa... –**_

_**- NÃO! – exclamou – Quer dizer... quero sim... eu ia fazer isso mesmo, mas não tinha companhia. - **_

_**- Está falando sério? – oo**_

_**- Hai! - **_

_**Caminharam durante horas pelo centro da cidade, analisaram algumas vitrines, a morena fez algumas compras, e após isso encontraram uma cafeteria. Divertiam-se.**_

_**- Você devia mostrar esse seu lado mais vezes. – disse ela sorrindo.**_

_**Ele apenas esboçou um sorriso fraco.**_

_**- Desculpe... disse algo errado? –**_

_**- ... não...é que... – mirava o líquido frio na xícara - ...eu sinto falta de com quem conversar.. – sorriu.**_

_**- Mas e o seu irmão? –perguntou confusa – Vocês parecem se dar tão bem... –**_

_**Ele negou.**_

_**- Não é isso... certas coisas eu não consigo falar com ele...sabe...é diferente.. –**_

_**- Você não tem amigos? – perguntou preocupada.**_

_**Isso o surpreendeu um pouco, instantaneamente pensou em Winry...mas..era diferente..**_

_**- Acho que não.. – deu de ombros.**_

_**- Certo! –exclamou se levantando, chamando a atenção dos demais clientes.**_

_**- Rose... o que está fazendo? – u.u**_

_**- A partir dehoje eu serei sua amiga! – disse decidida.**_

_**Ele a mirou um pouco envergonhado, já que todos os olhavam estranhados.**_

_**- Ahn... bom... que bom... –gota - ... Mas será que poderia se sentar? As pessoas acham que somos malucos. – T-T**_

_**A morena apenas virou um pouco o rosto para encontrar alguns rostos curiosos. Sentiu a face arder e se encolheu no assento. Edward apenas sorriu, grato por aquelas palavras.**_

_**Os meses passaram e relação dos dois a muito tinha progredido, eram raras as vezes em que os dois estavam separados. O ambarino tinha certeza, para ele aquilo significava muito mais que uma simples amizade. Tinha que agarrar esta oportunidade, só lhe faltavam as palavras certas, apenas não contava com a transferência de um novo professor que iria substituir o "velho" mestre de ciências táticas. E ainda mais que sua melhor amiga fosse cair de amores por este.**_

_**- Aiai – suspirou ela pela quinta vez na manhã, irritando o loiro que caminhava ao seu lado.**_

_**- Poderia parar com isso? - ¬¬**_

_**- Não posso. – respondeu com cara de boba alegre – Ele simplesmente roubou meu coração. –**_

_**- Podia ter dito algo menos meloso. – resmungou.**_

_**- Ai Ed, um dia você também vai se apaixonar, e é bem capaz de agir da mesma maneira. –**_

_**- Não creio... – murmurou fechando cara.**_

_**- Disse alguma coisa? –**_

_**- Nada.. eu só acho besteira isso... ele é um professor... – argumentou.**_

_**- Da nossa idade praticamente.. –**_

_**- ..e deve ter namorada..-**_

_**- Não me importo de ser a outra. –**_

_**- ..talvez filhos...-**_

_**- Posso cativa-los! –**_

_**- Desisto... tenho coisas mais úteis para fazer... até amanhã.- desejou já tomando o caminho para seu quarto.**_

_**- Não vamos poder nos ver amanhã... –**_

_**Ele voltou-se para encara-la – E por que não? – franziu a testa.**_

_**- Bom... é que Seta-san me convidou para ir ao parque... – disse envergonhada.**_

_**- ELE O QUE?? – O.O**_

_**- Shhh – tampou-lhe a boca – É segredo... se descobrirem ele perde a patente... –**_

_**- Mas isso é loucura! O que aconteceu com você? –**_

_**- Apenas estou amando... e ele também me ama. –**_

_**- Nunca ouvi tamanha besteira... – revirou os olhos.**_

_**- Por favorr... Ed... não conte a ninguém... eu lhe suplico, é minha chance – rogou chorosa, por pena, ou por simplesmente não conseguir negar nada a morena ele suspirou resignado e consentiu – Obrigada! – jogou-se no pescoço do rapaz que enrubesceu.**_

_**- Ta bom, ta bom... já pode me soltar.. – ela sorriu largando-o – Mas não espere mais nada, sou totalmente contra esse tipo de coisa... -**_

_**- So guarde segredo! –**_

_**- Certo... então.. boa noite. – despediu-se sem ânimo.**_

_**Dia após dia os encontrava em algum canto do pátio, aos beijos e abraços, e isso lhe causava um grande aperto no peito. De uma vez por todas, tinha certeza que havia perdido sua amiga.**_

_**- Eu não posso mais guardar segredo! –**_

_**- Mas e por que isso agora? Você me prometeu! – exclamou preocupada.**_

_**- Sei o que eu disse, mas eu não agüento te ver nas mãos desse cara! –**_

_**- Edward! Isso não tem nada a ver com você! É a minha vida, minha! – irritou-se.**_

_**- E por isso mesmo, eu tenho tudo a ver! –**_

_**- Você não é nada meu! Não se intrometa! – ele calou-se, sentindo novamente aquela dor angustiante – Se você contar... eu nunca mais olho na sua cara. – e saiu sem olhar para trás.**_

_**Naquela noite Ed não dormiu, arrependido vagou pelo pátio, e decidido fez o caminho até a ala feminina, subiu as escadas, poucas garotas haviam permanecido ali durante o feriado. Chegou em frente a porta do quarto da garota, e bateu. Nada. Bateu uma segunda, uma terceira vez, mas ninguém atendeu. Preocupado girou a maçaneta, muito estranho. A luz apagada, por um estranho pressentimento teve medo de acende-la, e soube o porquê ao faze-lo. **_

_**Jazia no chão do quarto a garota morena, sua melhor amiga, Rose. Mirou bem dentro de seus olhos sem vida, o sangue formava uma poça em suas costas, a boca levemente aberta parecia clamar por socorro. **_

_**Entrou em estado de choque, os olhos permaneciam vidrados naquele cadáver, suas pernas fraquejaram e as lágrimas não tiveram mais impedimentos, naquela noite um grito cortou o silêncio no quarteirão.**_

_**- **_NAAAAAOO!! – acordou daquele horrível pesadelo, as sombras do passado voltavam para lhe atormentar.

* * *

**_Continua..._**


End file.
